Un amour mis à l'épreuve
by Melinda020
Summary: Jacob repousse Nessie. Sa personnalité change alors complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle se venge et Jacob essai de la ramener sur le bon chemin malgré les obstacles. Des personnes étranges arrivent à Forks et se mettent entre eux...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fic, j'en ai lu quelques unes auparavant et comme j'étais interessé et que j'avais l'idée dans la tête je me suis lancé. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ^.^

* * *

Les feuilles des arbres remuaient à cause du vent, mais le temps était doux. C'était l'une des rare fois où il ne pleuvait pas à Forks. C'est pour cela qu'on pouvait trouver Alice Cullen dans la cour de la maison en pleine conversation avec sa nièce, Nessie, peu avant l'arrivée de Jacob. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'avoir cinq ans, mais physiquement, elle faisait plutôt penser à une magnifique adolescente de treize ans.

-Tante Aliiiice ! S'écria la jeune fille d'une voix suppliante.

Alice baissa la tête vers sa nièce, celle-ci lui faisait des yeux de chiens battus, ce qui fit sourire la vampire brune. Cette tête signifiait clairement que l'adolescente désirait plus que tout savoir quelque chose. Alice contempla donc le ciel, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle adorait faire tourner en bourrique sa petite chérie. Elles s'entendaient d'ailleurs à merveille et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. D'où le fait que la petite avait hérité de la fameuse joie de vivre de sa tante.

-Alice ! Fit mine de s'énerver l'hybride, d'une voix boudeuse cette fois.

La vampire rit.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as vu ce que me réserve l'avenir ? Demanda une énième fois l'enfant, curieuse.

La vampire secoua la tête.

-Non, tu sais très bien que je ne vois que du flou quand il s'agit de toi. Je n'ai jamais été une hybride, désolée ma puce.

-Ce n'est pas juste !

Cette fois, Alice éclata de rire. La benjamine de la famille était vraiment adorable.

-Ta mère pensait le contraire lorsqu'elle était humaine, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça l'agaçait le fait que je connaisse ses moindres faits et gestes. D'ailleurs je peux toujours les savoirs, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour cela.

La brune ferma donc les yeux, mais à cet instant, sa nièce, voulant la surprendre, lui sauta dessus et c'est là qu'Alice eut la première et dernière vision claire sur l'avenir de celle-ci. Elle aurait pu se dire que c'était dû au pouvoir de Nessie, mais cela ressemblait trop à une vision pour qu'elle puisse avoir ce soupçon. De nombreuses images passaient dans sa tête. Des images qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir de sa vie. Et elle ne pourrait pas s'en défaire avant un bon bout de temps. Ses yeux fixés le vide et Nessie la regardait avec de grands yeux, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise ou d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son don.

Nessie parlant avec Jacob,

Nessie en pleure,

Nessie foudroyant sa famille du regard.

Nessie entourée d'une bande d'adolescents ressemblant étrangement aux Cullens et à certains Volturis, mais... humains !

Nessie dans les bras d'un Alec Volturi humain,

Nessie riant avec une Jane Volturi humaine.

Nessie détestant Jacob,

Nessie courant après les garçons,

Nessie et Nahuel,

Nessie enchaînant les mauvaises actions,

Nessie se jetant dans les bras de Seth.

L'arrivée d'une autre famille de vampire,

Mais carnivore,

Une bataille contre ladite famille.

Un flacon,

Des enfants immortelles.

L'arrivée de trois jeunes femmes,

Nessie avec ces trois mêmes jeunes femmes,

Nessie poursuivit par des loups-garous,

Les enfants face aux loups,

Nessie les protégeant.

Une nouvelle bande d'adolescents.

Aro souriant,

Les Volturis arrivant à Forks.

Les Cullens se battants,

Les loups se battants,

Les premiers adolescents se battants,

Les seconds se battants,

Nessie se battant,

Tous faisant face aux Volturis.

Les Volturis s'en allant...

Alice revint à elle dans un hoquet de stupeur. C'était quoi ça ? Elle regarda sa nièce avec des yeux ronds. Celle-ci la regardait, inquiète.

-Tu as eu une vision ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui...

La brune se releva d'un bond et regarda l'adolescente. Elle venait de voir toute sa vie défilait devant ses yeux et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Excepté une chose, Jacob avait été complètement à côté de la plaque lorsqu'il avait dit que les choses allaient être un peu ennuyeuses à partir du tête-à-tête avec les Volturis. Elle ne trouva qu'une chose à faire.

-Je dois parler à ton père, ne fait pas de bêtises !

Alice partie à toute vitesse trouver Edward, il fallait qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle avait vu, de toute manière, même si elle ne le faisait pas il le saurait tout de même. Alors autant lui dire. Elle arriva au cottage, Edward qui l'avait senti arriver ouvrit la porte complètement alerte et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Il lit ses pensées et regarda Bella, il n'allait pas lui dire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il lui dirait peut-être…en temps voulut. Alice suivie son regard et comprit ces intentions.

-Les Volturis sont de plus en plus méfiants, ils sont vraiment à l'affut. Je voulais juste vous dire d'être plus vigilants à l'avenir, mentit-elle.

Bella soupira, elle préférait cela, néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que toute la famille ne soit pas réellement en sécurité puisque personne ne pouvait savoir ce que la vie réservée à sa fille ce qui la rendait extrêmement protectrice envers elle. Elle pria pour que tout ce passe bien, bien que ses prières soit vaines.

* * *

Je pose la même question que les autres auteurs : avez vous aimé ou détestez ce début ? Review ?

A bientôt ^.^


	2. Sentiments enfouis

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre :** Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating :** M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est hélas à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer

**Résumé :** Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing :** Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté. Il est plus long que le prologue et je n'ai pas encore approfondies les pensées de Renesmée, mais je pense à commencé à le faire dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ^.^

* * *

Renesmée était accoudée à la fenêtre, elle attendait avec impatience l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis toujours. Ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder partout dans la forêt dans l'espoir de le voir apparaitre dans la seconde. Comme il n'arrivait pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer.

Elle avait beau avoir très bientôt six ans et avoir le physique d'une adolescente de seize. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement et pourtant, il faisait comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Elle était certaine que c'était flagrant, elle ne faisait rien pour être discrète, mais rien à faire. Elle soupira derechef.

Emmett qui la regardait de loin depuis le début eu un sourire amusé. Sa petite nièce rêvassait très souvent et il aimait bien l'embêter comme il le faisait aussi avec sa mère autrefois et toujours aujourd'hui. Oh oui taquiner les deux benjamines était quelque chose qu'il adorait. Elles le faisaient toujours tellement rire, il était certain qu'un jour elles se vengeraient et il était pressé d'être ce jour-là. Il sentait qu'il s'amuserait vraiment beaucoup lorsque l'heure viendrait. Profitant une fois de plus de la partie humaine de sa nièce, il s'approcha d'elle discrètement et lui pinça la taille. L'adolescente sursauta soudainement et se retourna vivement, fusillant son oncle du regard.

Elle détestait qu'il fasse ça tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas complètement un vampire, mais à moitié humaine. Elle n'avait pas l'ouïe extrêmement fine des vampires, ni leur force plus qu'incroyable, ni leur pas super léger. De plus, elle était obligée de dormir alors que sa famille ne dormait jamais ! Elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être si différente des siens.

Le bon côté dans tout cela c'était, qu'elle au moins, ne trouvait pas que Jacob empesté, mais au contraire, elle trouvait qu'il sentait merveilleusement bon. L'odeur la plus belle du monde à son nez. Elle fusillait toujours Emmett du regard en montrant des dents comme tout membre de la famille le faisait lorsqu'il était en colère, en particulier Jacob.

-Oncle Emmett ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le grand vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur et l'air outré de la jeune fille ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête, la même que sa mère. Il fallait dire que Nessie tenait beaucoup de sa génitrice. Tout particulièrement les yeux. Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur comme à son habitude.

-Oui ma petite Nessie ?

-Arrêtes de faire ça !

-Désolé, tu sais à quel point j'adore te taquiner tout comme j'aime bien les têtes que tu fais à chaque fois. C'est fou ce que tu peux être boudeuse sans ton fiancé. Il devrait toujours rester ici avec nous. Personnellement je l'aime bien, moi enfin excepté l'odeur.

Il fronça le nez en disant cela rien qu'à imaginer l'odeur qui allait bientôt imprégner la maison. Ce qui fit sourire sa nièce, mais elle reprit vite le dessus de ses sentiments en repensant au mot « fiancé ». Elle devint aussitôt toute rouge.

-Ce n'est pas mon fiancé ! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! C'est ce qu'on dit, mais la vérité est toute autre. Moi je le sais comme d'autres le savent...

Il entendit le jeune homme arriver à travers la forêt et se tut en attendant de voir la réaction de Nessie. Persuadé qu'il avait, une fois de plus, vu juste.

L'adolescente allait protester lorsqu'elle sentie une odeur familière, encore cette fameuse et fantastique odeur. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle planta Emmett sur place. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt fière de cette façon de lui rabattre son claquet. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Dire qu'elle avait nié, il n'était pas aussi débile non plus. Il pouvait très bien être costaud et intelligent. Il croisa les bras, toujours en souriant.

Renesmée traversa le salon, ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra sous le rare soleil de Forks pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait à la folie. C'était son moment préféré de la journée, en même temps, c'était le seul où elle pouvait se montrer aussi explicite. Sinon, elle devait se retenir.

Celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouvert en riant de son si beau rire et il tomba en arrière. Ils roulèrent un petit moment dans la forêt, toujours en riant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cognent contre le tronc d'un arbre. Celui tremblant sous la force des deux amoureux, quelques feuilles tombèrent même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Nessie se redressa, se retrouvant assise sur le ventre de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était venue au monde. Il avait le visage plus adulte certes, donc moins rond, mais c'était tout. Enfin il avait encore un peu grandi, mais elle aimait cela, car elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui ainsi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés par le vent et sa peau bronzée était magnifique à la lumière. Il était tout simplement magnifique, c'est pour cela qu'il était _SON_ Jacob.

Des rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les feuilles des arbres, éclairant légèrement la peau de l'hybride. Elle ne brillait pas autant que ses parents, mais un petit peu ce qui lui permettait de sortir dès qu'elle le voulait puisque l'œil humain avait plus de mal à distinguer ses « pierres précieuses » que les vampires ou les loups-garous.

L'homme sur lequel elle était assise eut un sourire gêné et se redressa. Il souleva la jeune fille pour l'asseoir à côté de lui. Une telle proximité n'était pas bonne, du moins pas encore… Bella l'aurait tué si elle les avait trouvés dans cette position. Il se remit debout et tendit la main à celle dont il s'était imprégné quelques années plus tôt.

Elle avait grandi, beaucoup grandi en si peu de temps. Elle serai bientôt une adulte, enfin physiquement, mentalement, elle était encore une enfant. Mais une enfant adorable, intelligente et si belle. Il contempla les longs cheveux châtains ondulés aux reflets bronze, puis son visage. Ces joues était rosie et ses yeux… les mêmes qu'il avait tant aimé il y avait un temps chez Bella. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne devait pas, elle était encore si jeune. Bella et Edward l'avaient prévenu, il ne devait rester qu'un frère ou un ami pour elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas seize ans minimum.

Au début, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien tant qu'elle était heureuse. Donc lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle serait adulte en sept ans, il n'avait pas relevé. Mais plus elle avait grandi plus ses sentiments étaient devenus fort envers elle et plus il voulait que leur relation soit plus que cela. Mais c'était sans compter sur Edward et Bella toujours à l'affut.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit son aimée qui en décide, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, tout comme elle ignorait cette promesse qu'il leur avait faite. Nessie le regarda et ses yeux dérivèrent sur la main du jeune homme. Elle s'en saisit sans aucune hésitation et Jacob l'aida à se relever en la tirant. Elle bondit alors sur ses pieds et l'entraîna à travers la forêt dense en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison et ferma les yeux, écoutant ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle perçut d'abord des voix dans la maison, puis, ce fut les bruits de la forêt et des voitures qui passaient sur la nationale non loin. Cependant, elle se concentra tout particulièrement sur les sons que dégageait Jacob. Elle écouta sa respiration, il n'était pas fatigué, comme toujours. Puis, elle chercha plus en profondeur, arrivant jusqu'à son cœur. Ce cœur qui battait si différemment du sien, si différemment de celui des humains. Son cœur de loup. Elle se retourna et posa sa main au-dessus de celui-ci, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Jacob la regardait, regrettant de ne pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, ni de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se rendait bien compte que l'adolescente éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle était si jeune et lui si… il avait maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Tant d'années les séparés l'un et l'autre même si, tant qu'il resterait aussi près des Cullens, il ne vieillirait pas.

Il la considérait encore trop innocente pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il profita qu'elle ait les yeux fermés pour poser les yeux sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si pulpeuses qui devaient être si douces également. Il posa sa main brulante sur la joue de l'adolescente.

Nessie profita de ce soudain contact, elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son aimé et commença à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds dans le but de l'embrasser lorsqu'il se recula d'un pas. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, peinée et vexée. Elle fronça le nez alors que lui, la regardait désolé. Cependant, il fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et lui sourit.

-On devrait rentrer avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète.

Nessie acquiesça à contrecœur et s'empara de sa main avec un petit sourire. Elle se considérait comme fautive, après tout, c'était elle qui craignait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Même si elle était quasi-certaine qu'il s'en doutait.

-On fait la course ? Le défia-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Pourquoi ? On sait tous les deux, qui gagnerait, la taquina-t-il.

-Tu as raison, tout le monde sait que je suis bien plus rapide que toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Jake. Ça c'est ce que tu crois !

-Dans ce cas, toi comme moi savons comment remédier à ce petit désaccord n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put.

-Hey ! Tricheuse !

Jacob se jeta dans la course, à sa poursuite pour arriver avant elle. Pour cela, il dû se métamorphoser en loup. Il courut très vite et se mit en travers du chemin de la jeune fille, devant la porte. L'empêchant ainsi de passer. Il fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et Nessie s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui foncer dedans, malencontreusement.

-Tricheur ! S'écria-t-elle offusquée.

Jacob émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire et Nessie entra dans la maison en faisant mine de bouder. Ce fut Bella qui l'accueillit.

-Nessie ! Où étais-tu donc passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout, c'est Emmett qui m'a dit que tu étais avec Jake.

-Désolée maman, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais papa et toi êtes toujours ensemble, il faut bien que je m'occupe moi ! Jake est là pour ça.

Bella devint encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Que voulait dire sa fille par là ? De quelles occupations parlait-elle ?

Edward apparut à ses côtés et la dévisagea, inquiet. Il se demanda pourquoi elle faisait une telle tête, il regarda ensuite sa fille pour chercher ce qui avait bien pu mettre sa femme dans un tel état. Il allait expliquer à Bella que les propos de Nessie n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait lorsque Jacob entra dans la maison avec de nouveaux vêtements et ses anciens à la main. Il les avait déchirés en ce transformant…Ce que Bella ne comprit pas.

-JACOB BLACK ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

Ce dernier recula ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre sa meilleure amie dans une telle colère. Il n'avait rien fait ! La seule et dernière fois où il l'avait vu ainsi c'était quand elle avait appris qu'il s'était imprégné de Nessie et qu'il l'avait surnommé comme le monstre du loch-ness… Déjà à ce moment-là ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle du destin, enfin sauf pour le surnom ça va de soi, mais Renesmée, c'était bien trop long et il n'avait trouvé que ça.

Il regarda Edward dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'éclaire. Le vampire à la chevelure bronze s'exécuta aussitôt avec un sourire. Pendant ce temps-là, Renesmée suivait la scène sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, comme si elle avait loupé une page d'un livre, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Elle les dévisageait tous tour à tour.

-Bella, mon amour, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, commença-t-il à la rassurer.

La brune lui jeta un coup d'œil, toujours énervée.

-Comment sais-tu ce que je crois ? Tu ne lis même pas dans mes pensées sauf si je le veux et pour l'instant je ne fais rien pour que tu le puisses !

-Certes, mais je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment ton cerveau fonctionne et là, tu te trompes complètement, crois-moi. Jacob n'a rien fait…pour une fois.

Pour une fois ? En entendant ces mots, le jeune homme gronda après le vampire. Comment se permettait-il de dire cela ? Il ne faisait jamais rien qui puisse énerver les Cullens et encore moins les parents de sa bien-aimée, justement pour qu'on lui permette de continuer à la voir. Les yeux d'abord amusés d'Edward par la réaction de son futur gendre se firent plus dur en lisant le reste de ses pensées.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter le lien qui unissait les deux tourtereaux. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Le loup avait d'abord essayait de lui piquer sa femme puis il s'était éprit de sa fille. De plus, il était très aimé des deux femmes de sa vie, il avait de quoi mal le supporter. Mais il craignait surtout qu'il ne brise le cœur de sa fille même s'il n'en avait nullement l'attention. On pouvait faire tant de choses sans le vouloir…

Jasper entra à son tour dans la pièce, il avait senti la colère de Bella depuis le salon et avait décidé de calmer cet excès de rage. Il planta ses yeux sur la nuque de la fougueuse vampire et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui transmit aussitôt une vague d'apaisement à l'aide de son don d'empathie. Mais la jeune femme avait appris à reconnaitre lorsque ses sentiments ne venaient pas d'elle, mais d'un certain vampire blond. Elle le sentit donc aussitôt, se retourna vivement en lui grognant dessus.

-Je t'aies déjà dis de ne plus utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi !

Jasper eut un petit sourire amusé, Bella ne changerait décidément jamais. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ses réactions puisqu'elle avait toujours les mêmes depuis le temps où elle était encore humaine.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, Bella. Edward a raison, Jake n'a rien fait. Tout ce que je capte en lui c'est de l'incompréhension et de l'irritation. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ta fille, c'est de la curiosité que je capte en elle. Je suis certain qu'elle a quelques questions à te poser, tu souhaites vraiment y répondre ?

La vampire aux longs cheveux bruns pivota vers sa fille, silencieuse. Jasper avait raison, elle la regardait avec une grande curiosité. Elle grimaça et se força à se calmer.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne lui cache rien, mentit-elle.

Un rire retentit dans la pièce d'à côté et Bella serra les dents pour ne pas se ruer dans le salon pour tuer Emmett ce qui, s'il continuait, n'allait certainement pas tarder. Depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire et qu'elle avait donné naissance à Renesmée il ne cessait de contester son autorité parentale et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle allait réellement finir par le massacrer.

Nessie regarda sa mère sans comprendre. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et elle ne supportait pas qu'on la laisse de côté. Pourquoi faisaient-ils toujours cela ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme eux ? Mais différente ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas un vampire à part entière ? Elle n'avait rien choisi, personne ne lui avait laissé le choix. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, dès qu'on parlait ou qu'elle pensait à ses origines, elle devenait vulnérable et émotive. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était comme ça. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

Edward et Jasper perçurent tout de suite sa tristesse, mais seul le premier connaissait les raisons des larmes qui allaient bientôt survenir si personne ne la rassuré. Il s'en voulut, car bien évidemment, il considérait que tout cela était de sa faute. Et cela sa fille le savait, plus jeune, elle l'avait souvent rassuré à ce propos, mais à ces moments-là elle ne se doutait pas à quel point on l'isolait du reste de la famille. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'adressa directement à lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me dites jamais rien ? » Lui reprocha-t-elle mentalement.

Heureusement, Alice apparut à ce moment-là, lui enlevant ainsi la corvée de répondre. Il se tourna vers elle en soupirant de soulagement. Ce qui intrigua toute la famille excepté sa fille. Néanmoins, personne ne chercha à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, tous étaient occupés à fixer la nouvelle venue qui affichait un immense sourire. Edward plissa les yeux et s'introduit dans ses pensées, enfin, il n'avait as trop le choix en soi, surtout qu'Alice ne faisait rien pour les lui cacher, bien au contraire. Il put donc découvrir ce qui était à l'origine de cette bonne humeur.

Ils auraient bientôt des visiteurs guidés par Rosalie et Esmée qui étaient parties depuis une petite semaine. Elles n'avaient dit à personne où elles allaient ni pourquoi. Elles étaient accompagnées du clan des amazones et de Huilen et Nahuel.

Il sourit, Renesmée allait être enchantée, elle adorait Nahuel et Zafrina. Elle oublierait sans doute aussi ses tristes pensées le temps de leur séjour ce qui était une bonne chose. En effet, ils étaient très proches tous les trois, ce qui n'était pas forcément bien vu de tout le monde.

Bella comprenait parfaitement que sa fille soit ainsi appréciée, cela ne pouvait être que le cas lorsqu'on la voyait. C'était comme si elle possédait un second pouvoir encore plus fort que celui d'attraction qu'on les vampires la plupart du temps puisqu'elle séduisait aussi les vampires. Logiquement elle avait donc le second don de charmer les autres. De plus, Bella adorait Nahuel, au début elle avait du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il s'intéresse autant à elle, mais très vite un lien fort s'était installé entre eux. Ils étaient à présent comme une mère et son fils tout comme Edward le considérait aussi comme son fils.

Quant à Jacob, il ne l'aimait pas du tout et c'était réciproque. Personne n'était dupe du pourquoi de cette animosité entre les deux jeunes hommes. Contrairement à ce qu'Edward avait bien pu dire quelques années plus tôt, Bella n'avait pas eu tord. Nahuel avait vite commencé à s'intéresser à Nessie malgré leurs cent cinquante années de différence. Les deux bruns s'étaient donc vite retrouvés amoureux de la même adolescente et ils se faisaient la guerre dans le but de gagner l'amour de la jeune fille.

D'ailleurs, connaissant les pensées de sa fille, Edward savait que l'un comme l'autre avait sa chance. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Nessie dévisagea sa tante qui était arrivée juste avant que son père ne puisse lui répondre. Elle afficha une mine boudeuse. Personne ne lui répondrait donc jamais ? Avaient-ils décidés d'un commun accord de la laisser mariner dans son coin ?

Toute l'attention des autres était maintenant retenue par la soudaine apparition de la petite vampire brune qui la regardait avec un visage rayonnant et des yeux pétillants. Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un pas léger et joyeux et la serra dans ses bras avec chaleur.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi ! Lui annonça-t-elle avec entrain.

L'adolescente la fixa avec de grands yeux chocolat emplis de curiosité. Alice arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral en toute circonstance avec sa joie de vivre et ses merveilleuses surprises. Elle était certaine que, cette fois encore, elle n'allait sûrement pas être déçue malgré son humeur bougonne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle donc avec enthousiasme.

-Un beau jeune homme brun, bronzé qui vient du sud et que tu adores !

L'adolescente réfléchit quelques secondes, son regard portant aussitôt sur Jacob. D'accord il ne venait pas du sud, mais à cette exception près, il remplissait toutes les conditions. Une image s'imposa alors à elle et elle sut exactement de qui parlait sa tante. Elle cria de joie.

-Nahuel !

-Gagnée ! Et d'autres personnes l'accompagnent et là encore, tu adores l'une d'elle depuis tes premiers mois.

A cette description, Nessie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle avait tout de suite deviné qui était cette fameuse personne. D'ailleurs elles restaient toujours en contact en s'envoyant des cartes. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter au coup de sa tante.

-Tante Zafrina vient aussi ! Merci, merci beaucoup tante Alice, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime !

Le « lutin » rit de son rire cristallin en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Rosalie et Esmée qui ont été les chercher. Elle voulait te faire une surprise…

Oups ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une boulette. Elle venait de dévoiler la surprise des deux femmes. Elle haussa les lèvres, tant pis, sa nièce ne serait que plus heureuse de voir les autres après un temps d'attente. Elle se rendit vite compte que tout le monde l'observait. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Ben quoi ? Je n'étais pas censée savoir que c'était une surprise. Elles sont parties sans rien dire… Elles auraient dû me le dire, vous savez très bien que dès que j'ai une vision j'en fais part à tout le monde…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et Emmett les rejoignit, son rire moqueur raisonnant dans la pièce. Bella soupira signe qu'elle capitulait, de toute façon elle avait mal compris alors… Quant à Jasper, il était adossé au mur les yeux fermé, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Jacob, lui, grinçait des dents dans son coin, maudissant les Volturis d'avoir chamboulé leur vie six ans plus tôt.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Carlisle apparut. Il fut d'abord surpris de trouver autant de monde devant la porte, mais il avait entendu la discussion depuis sa voiture alors la surprise s'en alla très vite. Il posa ses yeux dorés sur sa fille.

-On sait tous que tu es incapable de garder une surprise secrète, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut rien te cacher à cause de tes visions. Autant dire, qu'on n'est pas une famille à secret enfin à un détail près, s'amusa-t-il.

Alice lui tira la langue, Nessie oublia alors toutes ses pensées négatives pour les refouler dans un coin de sa tête. Elle desserra son étreinte pour prendre les mains de sa tante préférées entre les siennes. Elle lui transmit ses pensées, toute contente. Le message était simple. Quand arriveraient-ils ? Comment le savait-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait rien à propos des hybrides ?

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisqu'il était arrivé à la jeune femme d'en avoir une, une fois. Carlisle se trompait donc lorsqu'il affirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas une famille à secret. Ils n'étaient que deux à connaitre l'existence de cette vision. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire tant que rien ayant un rapport avec ne se produirait. La visionnaire n'en prit cependant pas compte. Elle embrassa le front de la jeune fille et lui répondit sur-le-champ. Les réponses étaient très simples.

-Demain à la première heure et je le sais parce que Zafrina, Rosalie, Esmée et Huilen sont des vampires et que je peux les voir et comme je pense que Huilen ne viendrait jamais sans Nahuel. Enfin, ça me parait logique.

-D'accord ! De toute façon le plus important, c'est qu'ils viennent. Je suis tellement heureuse !

Jacob grogna et Emmett s'esclaffa dans son coin. Tous les deux pensaient à comment se déroulerait le week-end. Et si cela énervait l'un, l'autre était plus que pressé d'y être. Nessie regarda le second avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rire comme ça ? En voyant qu'Emmett se moquait de Jacob, son regard pivota vers celui-ci. Elle eut un sourire en voyant l'air renfrogné de la personne qui occupait son cœur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Jake ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard ce qui fit reculer l'adolescente qui prit aussitôt la mouche. Alors qu'Emmett se mettait à rire de plus belle. Lui aussi eu droit à un regard assassin de la part du loup, mais il n'y fit guère attention.

Jacob ne pouvait même pas supporter l'idée que Nahuel mette les pieds chez les Cullens et s'approche de _SA_ Nessie. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Tout comme le chilien savait parfaitement que le quileute s'était imprégné de la belle. Autant dire que la guerre était ouverte !

Nessie évita de croiser le regard du brun. A chaque fois qu'il bougonnait dans son coin et qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il avait, elle se faisait rembarrer comme si tout était de sa faute. Voyant qu'il l'avait blessé, Jacob essaya de se détendre et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main délicate sur son épaule et la jeune fille se retourna.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis de mauvaise humeur.

L'hybride fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea. Elle se demanda un bref instant s'il n'était pas atteint d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Puis elle choisit de lui demander directement.

-Je ne comprends ce qui te met dans cet état, juste avant de rentrer tu étais de bonne humeur.

-Disons qu'il y a certaine nouvelle qui font plaisir à certain, mais c'est le contraire pour d'autre.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux et comme elle ne comprenait toujours pas où il en voulait en venir, elle se tourna vers Alice, la reine du shopping. Elle aurait bien besoin de cette caractéristique de sa tante aujourd'hui. Elle tenait à être parfaite lorsque Nahuel viendrait. D'habitude elle demandait aussi à sa marraine de l'aider, mais cette fois, celle-ci n'était pas présente. Elle devrait donc se contenter d'un seul avis.

-Dis tante Alice ?

-Oui Nessie ?

-On peut aller faire les magasins cet après-midi s'il te plait ? J'aimerais me trouver une robe pour demain…

Les yeux de sa tante se remirent à pétiller de joie à cette idée. Si bien qu'elle accepta aussitôt avec un grand plaisir. Elle regarda Bella avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Elle savait très bien que l'ancienne humaine détestait faire les magasins, mais peut-être voulait-elle passer un peu de temps avec sa fille.

-Ça te dit de nous accompagner Bella ? Comme Rose n'est pas là ta fille aura besoin d'un autre avis que le mien.

La vampire benjamine la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle se demanda si sa meilleure amie n'en faisait pas exprès. Bella avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans un magasin avec Alice, pour sa propre survie. Même pour accompagner sa fille, elle refusait d'y aller, car elle était certaine d'y passer. Elle connaissait assez bien Alice pour le savoir. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas comment sa fille pouvait aimer faire les magasins alors qu'elle-même détestait ça. Alice avait certainement eu un peu trop d'influence sur elle. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Hors de question, je laisse la place à Nessie.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alice de rire de l'air paniqué de sa belle-sœur. Puis elle prit la main de sa nièce et elles sortirent toutes les deux sous le soleil. La tante embarqua la nièce vers le garage et elles montèrent dans la Porsche jaune qu'Edward avait offert à Alice quelques années plus tôt.

Renesmée adorait cette voiture. Non seulement elle était très belle, mais en plus elle était rapide, confortable et d'une couleur qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle alluma la radio et mit le volume à fond, faisant ainsi résonner la dernière chanson de Lady Gaga. Elles chantèrent la chanson ensemble et en dansant aussi bien qu'elles le pouvaient. Elles arrivèrent au centre commercial de Port Angeles en seulement quelques minutes.

o.O.o

Elles se hâtèrent de sortir de la voiture et Nessie se précipita vers l'entrée. Alice la rattrapa et elles entrèrent ensemble. Elles savaient déjà vers quel magasin se diriger, elles ne traînèrent donc pas même si Alice comptait bien rester un peu plus longtemps que le voulait sa nièce qui était là juste dans l'attention de s'acheter une robe pour son anniversaire. Ou plus exactement pour accueillir Nahuel.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique et en firent le tour. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Renesmée pour trouver la robe qu'elle désirait. Elle était longue et commencé par du bleu foncé à partir du haut et devenait de plus en plus claire en allant vers le bas. Elle s'en empara aussitôt et l'essaya. Alice la complimenta sur son bon gout. Elle était belle et bien sa nièce adorée. Mais Alice n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il fallait maintenant chercher des chaussures assorties.

Elles partirent donc à la recherche des dites chaussures. Nessie en trouva plusieurs qui lui plaisaient, mais aucune n'était assez parfaite pour Alice. C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent au dernier magasin. L'adolescente commençait à se dire qu'elle ne trouverait rien qui puisse plaire à sa tante lorsque celle-ci arriva avec un sourire victorieux et en brandissant une boite.

Nessie soupira de soulagement. Elle ne passerait pas la journée de demain pieds nus. La vampire retira les chaussures de leur boite et les tendit à la jeune fille qui resta bouche bée devant de si belles choses. C'était des escarpins bleus tellement magnifiques qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à marcher avec des talons dès son plus jeune âge. C'était l'avantage d'avoir deux tantes adorant la mode. Elle chaussa les merveilles et marcha avec. Elles lui allaient parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été faites pour elle. Nessie remercia sa tante avec chaleur et elles retournèrent à la voiture, fière de leurs achats.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée. Renesmée courut jusque chez elle pour montrer le tout à sa mère. Elle chercha Jacob du regard avec espoir, mais elle comprit vite que le jeune homme était déjà parti. Sa bonne humeur vola en éclat. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de sa soirée, elle la passait habituellement avec son loup. Elle haussa les épaules, tant pis, cette fois elle se coucherait plus tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Elle suivie ses parents jusqu'à leur cottage où elle s'endormit en pensant que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde l'entoureraient.

* * *

C'est fini, alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme la dernière fois, Review pour me donner votre avis s'il vous plait ^.^

Il y aura plus de précision sur le couple Jacob/Nessie à partir du chapitre suivant.

Merci à tous ceux qui vont suivre cette fic 3

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Mel


	3. Anniversaire et jalousie

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps à le poster ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !

* * *

Nessie remua dans son lit, refusant obstinément de se réveiller. Elle était si bien allongée dans son lit, en paix. Elle allait se rendormir lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle avait complètement oublié, c'était son anniversaire ! Nahuel et Zafrina étaient sûrement déjà arrivés. Un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage et elle bondit hors de son lit.

Elle se précipita vers son armoire, se saisit de la robe qu'elle avait acheté un jour auparavant, ainsi que les chaussures et elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle posa le tout par terre, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche avec empressement.

Elle laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps et la réveiller petit à petit. Elle se détendit lentement et elle essaya d'écouter à travers l'eau jusqu'à la maison. Mais c'était étrangement silencieux, comme si elle était vide. Inquiète, elle se dépêcha de sortir et de s'habiller. Elle sécha ses longs cheveux et les brossa. Puis elle traversa le cottage et ouvrit la porte.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de capter quelque chose, mais rien. Soudain, elle perçut enfin un bruit ou plutôt plusieurs. Un cœur qui battait au même rythme que le sien et un autre un peu plus vite. Elle sut tout de suite de qui provenait ces deux cœurs. Elle essaya de savoir où ils se situaient. L'un à gauche, l'autre à droite. Elle sourit et décida de ne pas bouger.

-Je sais que vous êtes là ! Nahuel ! Jake !

Les deux hommes sortirent à l'unisson de leurs cachettes, se regardant avec des regards noirs. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle avait beau savoir que Jacob n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ce fut son cœur qui lui dicta sa conduite. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Nahuel, des larmes de joie perlant à ses cils. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Ça fait si longtemps, tu m'as manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Le chilien resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille en jetant un regard moqueur accompagné d'un sourire narquois à Jacob. Ce dernier ferma les poings.

Il allait le tuer s'il ne se séparait pas tout de suite de sa Nessie. Comment pouvait-elle aimait cet homme autant qu'elle l'aimait lui ? Certes, ils avaient énormément de points en commun, mais Nessie et lui étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui faire cela. L'oublier pour un autre. Il grimaça et fit demi-tour, retournant à la maison.

Au même instant, Nessie releva la tête et le vit s'éloigner. Etonnée, elle essaya de le rattraper, mais Nahuel la retint par la main tout en lui adressant un regard suppliant auquel elle ne put résister. Elle soupira et se replaça aux creux de ses bras. Le jeune homme mit sa bouche à côté de son oreille. Si bien que Renesmée sentit son souffle chaud, mais moins que celui de Jake, sur sa nuque.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Nessie. Ton cadeau te plait ?

Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers lui, faignant la colère.

-Ne me dis pas que ta présence est mon seul cadeau ! C'est si peu…

Les yeux du plus vieil hybride brillèrent. Si elle essayait de jouer avec lui, ce serait lui qui gagnerait. Elle trouvait que sa présence n'était pas suffisante ? Et bien il lui montrerait qu'elle l'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser.

Il prit son menton délicat entre son pouce et son index pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit violemment sous le contact, mais elle ne bougea pas. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était certaine que l'homme qui lui faisait face s'en était aperçu. Et elle avait raison, le rythme de son cœur procura un immense espoir au jeune homme. Les yeux de Nahuel glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche.

Plus qu'un an avant qu'elle ne soit adulte. Il pouvait bien se permettre de lui confier ses sentiments maintenant, non ? Il se demanda brièvement comment Jacob s'y prenait pour ne pas devenir son petit ami alors qu'il était tous les jours à ses côtés.

Lui n'aurait pas put attendre autant de temps. Il sourit et la lâcha. L'adolescente se calma aussitôt bien qu'elle fut déçue qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Elle esquissa un regard vers la maison où elle ne percevait que les battements du cœur de Jake ainsi que sa respiration.

Elle se saisit de la main du chilien pour l'emmener vers la maison en même temps de lui faire parvenir ses intentions à travers son don. Si Nahuel fronça le nez en voyant qu'ils rejoignaient le loup il ne dit rien et laissa Nessie l'entrainer à travers la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent en moins de deux secondes. L'adolescente s'inquiétait d'un tel silence. C'était anormal. Son cœur se serra tellement l'inquiétude pesait sur elle. Elle lâcha aussitôt Nahuel et se précipita à l'intérieur, folle d'inquiétude. Elle avait souvent entendu parler d'un clan royal chez les vampires, un clan qui avait faillit tuer ceux qu'elle aimait à de multiples reprises : les Volturis. Elle savait également qu'ils surveillaient sa famille, attendant patiemment qu'ils fassent une erreur pour les attaquer et les éliminer. Et s'ils étaient là ?

Elle poussa brutalement la porte et fonça dans le salon. Il faisait noir, mais sa vue s'accommoda petit à petit à l'obscurité. Son souffle se fit court sous l'inquiétude grandissante en elle. Où étaient-ils donc ? Elle s'avança encore de quelques pas et la lumière s'alluma soudainement.

Elle sursauta et grogna en se mettant sur ses gardes. Elle entendit un rire suivi d'un « Joyeux anniversaire » qui lui fit arrondir les yeux. Emmett s'avança vers elle et lui donna une tape dans le dos en éclatant de rire, une nouvelle fois.

-Hé bien, tu nous as fait attendre ! Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps ? Jake est là depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, au moins.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, hébétée. Elle regarda les autres à tour de rôle, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas idée de la peur qu'ils lui avaient faite. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elles les avaient perdus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle fut rassurée par ce simple contact, elle s'empêcha de fondre en larme.

Bella pencha la tête sur le côté, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle questionna son mari du regard. Celui-ci fit la grimace. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre puisque sa fille s'en chargea à sa place en posant sa main sur la joue de sa mère.

Bella vit un groupe de personnes en cape noir et aux yeux rouges s'avançaient vers eux et les démembrer un à un sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Il arrivait la même chose à Jake et Nessie se retrouvait seule. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la brune pour deviner qui était ces personnes. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée t'es venue à l'esprit ? D'habitude cela ne t'inquiète pas tant que ça. Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que c'est mon anniversaire et donc, l'occasion idéale s'ils veulent m'empêcher d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'habitude que la maison soit aussi silencieuse. C'est pour ça, après tout ce que vous m'avez raconté j'ai légèrement…paniqué.

Bella sourit et la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie. Tout va bien, tout le monde va bien.

Nessie se retourna et observa les personnes qui l'entouraient avec plus d'attention. Son père la regardait en grimaçant un sourire désolé, Alice sautillait d'impatience, Jasper avait toujours ce visage neutre qui lui faisait froid dans le dos même s'il se forçait à sourire. Autant dire que c'était vraiment un sourire minuscule.

Puis, il y avait Emmett qui affichait un sourire rayonnant et à ses côtés Rosalie qui la fixait avec bienveillance. Heureuse de la revoir, l'adolescente lui sauta au coup. La sublime vampire rit de bon cœur en serrant sa filleule dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma Nessie, je suis contente de te revoir après tout ce temps.

-Et moi donc, ça n'a duré qu'une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois.

Tout en restant accrochée à sa marraine, la jeune fille continuant son tour de salle. Il y avait Carlisle qui lui souriait avec tendresse et Esmée, elle aussi revenue en même temps que Rose. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Esmée, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Tout de suite après ses yeux dérivèrent encore dans la salle et elle trouva enfin Zafrina. Elle courut vers elle et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

-Salut Zafrina ! Je suis super contente que tu sois ici !

Elle se tourna vers Huilen, Kachiri et Senna.

-Vous aussi, merci d'être venu, les salua-t-elle.

Zafrina leva les yeux au ciel et c'est elle qui se précipita vers sa petite protégée pour la serrer contre elle. Depuis quand faisait-elle de telle manière ? Elles étaient bonnes amies, elle pouvait bien lui courir dans les bras à elle aussi non ?

Nessie lui rendit son étreinte, elle avait espéré une réaction de la part de l'amazone. C'était sa façon à elle de lui dire bienvenue, la taquiner en lui faisant croire qu'elles étaient moins proches bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle perçut Jake du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était renfermé sur lui-même dans un coin. Et si Nessie ne rêvait pas, il boudait. Elle fronça des sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Nahuel entra avec un sourire éclatant et lui adressa un clin d'œil. L'adolescente rougit aussitôt, peu habituée à cette attention.

Il vint se poster près des deux amies et défia le quileute du regard. Jacob grogna dans son coin. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le vampire pour lui arracher la tête. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Il débarquait et prenait toute l'attention de son âme-sœur pour lui. Il s'avança avec un regard froid.

Toute la famille assistait à ce petit spectacle avec un mélange d'amusement et d'intérêt. Emmett alla rejoindre Edward et lui donna un coup de coude. Ce dernier sourit et tendit la main. Rosalie et Bella levèrent les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'ils se remettaient à parier maintenant. Elles se demandèrent néanmoins qui avait parié sur qui. Il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute qu'Emmett avait parié sur Jacob et Edward sur Nahuel. La journée allait vraiment être intéressante.

Renesmée s'éloigna de Zafrina et saisit la main de Nahuel. Esmée se volatilisa et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme gâteau dans les mains. Enfin, un énorme et un plus petit au-dessus. Renesmée sentit que le plus gros était fait avec du sang de lynx alors que le second était au chocolat. Elle s'interrogea sur ce dernier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Bella lui demanda d'aller ouvrir et elle s'y rendit, toujours avec Nahuel. Elle l'ouvrit et cria de joie à la vue des invités.

-Papi Charlie, mamie Sue, Seth, Léah ! Je suis si contente de vous voir !

Seth entra et lui adressa un grand sourire et lui planta deux gros bisous sur les joues. Les deux adolescents étaient très proches, mais comme un frère et sa sœur. Ils étaient souvent ensemble lorsque Jacob était absent. Nessie se confiait beaucoup à Seth et lui faisait de même.

Léah ne lui adressa qu'un hochement de tête comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pas très communicative en présence de vampires, ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'ils pouvaient la tuer à n'importe quel moment. Elle restait donc méfiante.

Puis vint le tour de Sue qui lui prit les mains et lui offrit un sourire emplit de chaleur. Nessie lui renvoya ce sourire. Sue était devenue sa grand-mère un an après sa naissance. En effet, Charlie et elle s'étaient mariés au grand bonheur de Bella et Renesmée. Heureusement, Sue savait déjà tout sur les Cullens, la famille n'avait donc rien eu à lui cacher.

Quant à Charlie, il la serra dans ses bras furtivement en lui embrassant les joues.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma petite Nessie.

Il la dévisagea de la tête au pied et haussa un sourcil comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il était toujours surpris de la vitesse à laquelle sa petite-fille grandissait. En six elle était déjà bientôt une femme et cela lui donnait l'impression de vieillir plus vite que ce n'était le cas.

Bella les rejoint avec un sourire accueillant. Charlie fut une fois de plus décontenancé. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette étrange situation. Si Nessie vieillissait, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de sa fille qui était restée la même toutes ses années. Il n'avait pas encore été mis dans le secret. Il était certain qu'il y avait un secret. Mais il voulait attendre qu'on ose enfin lui dire, pour l'instant il se fichait de savoir ou non. Il considérait qu'il était tout aussi bien dans l'ignorance.

Renesmée se serra contre Nahuel sous le regard vif de son grand-père. Bella sourit. Il avait la même réaction qu'avec elle lorsqu'elle sortait avec Edward. Elle était presque sûre qu'il serait capable de tirer sur Nahuel si jamais il faisait du mal à la jeune fille. Quant à Jake, il avait toujours l'homme de son côté.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde se réunit dans le salon, autour des gâteaux et des cadeaux. Alice sortit des allumettes et alluma les bougies du gâteau au sang de lynx. Des paillettes apparurent dans les yeux de Nessie.

-N'oublies pas de faire un vœu, ma chérie, lui rappela Bella.

Nessie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en prenant son souffle. Elle savait quel souhait elle voulait faire depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Elle y pensa de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir qu'il se réalise et elle se le répéta pendant qu'elle soufflait.

« Je veux, enfin, être intégrée ! »

Les bougies s'éteignirent du premier coup et elle sourit. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pivota vers les cadeaux tout en essayant de savoir lequel venait de qui. Ses parents l'autorisèrent à les ouvrir et elle se précipita sur le plus proche.

Elle amena la petite boite jusqu'à son nez, c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé lorsqu'elle était enfant pour savoir qui en était l'auteur. Celui-ci dégageait son odeur préférée, une odeur de bois…et de loup. Elle leva les yeux vers Jacob qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Il était rassuré qu'elle ait pris son cadeau en premier et qu'elle ait su tout de suite qu'il était de lui. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'il avait une odeur bien particulière. Si elle avait hésité, cela aurait dû être en Seth, Léah et lui, mais non. Elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Cela le rassurait donc sur son avenir avec elle.

Elle déballa le petit paquet avec empressement et elle détacha le fil avec ses dents même si ce n'était pas très élégant. En six ans, elle avait apprit que, pour elle, ouvrir des cadeaux était synonymes de faire attention. On n'avait cessé de lui raconter l'anniversaire de sa mère et nul ne savait ce qui se passerait si elle venait à saigner. A vrai dire, cela ne lui était pas encore arrivé et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à essayer.

Elle ôta donc le couvercle de la boite et posa les yeux sur ce qui avait dedans. Elle en resta bouche bée. C'était un médaillon en forme de cœur. Elle l'observa avec plus précision et vit que c'était de l'or. Elle fut émue par un tel cadeau et elle se dirigea droit sur le brun. Elle l'embrassa au coin de ses lèvres et elle perçut l'énervement de sa famille. Elle fut plutôt satisfaite de son petit effet.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner. Tu pourrais me le mettre s'il te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en lui tendant le bijou.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois, il s'exécuta aussitôt. Il détacha le collier de la jeune fille, y enfila le médaillon avec celui que Bella lui avait offert quelques années et rattacha le tout autour du cou de l'adolescente. Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Merci !

Et elle repartit en sautillant et se saisit d'une autre boite. Celle-ci avait à peu près la même taille que celle de Jake. Elle la renifla et jeta un coup d'œil à Nahuel qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Elle déballa le boitier et l'ouvrit. C'était encore un bijou, mais un bracelet cette fois-ci. Il était couvert de différentes petites pierres précieuses. Ses yeux brillèrent devant une telle beauté.

Elle se rendit donc auprès de Nahuel et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes qu'elle préférait dans sa vie se battent pour elle, même si cela avait quelque chose de flatteur en soi. Elle lui tendit le bijou d'une main et le poignet de son autre main. Le chilien le lui attacha en prenant soin de le frôler de ses doigts tièdes. Ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

Ce frissonnement n'échappa pas à Jacob qui s'approcha de quelques pas en fusillant le vampire du regard. Il allait vraiment en faire de la chair à pater. Il se surprit à trembler sous la colère et il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il y réussi de justesse. Il savait que s'il faisait du mal à Nahuel, il ferait du mal à Nessie par la même occasion et cela lui était insupportable.

Renesmée revint vers la table et continua de déballer les cadeaux et d'aller remercier leurs auteurs. Elle eut ainsi un carton plein des nouveaux vêtements à la mode par Alice, un carton des derniers livres sortis par sa mère, un appareil photo numérique par son père, une boite de maquillage par Rosalie, un mp3 par Emmett, une voiture par Carlisle et Esmée, une wii par la famille Swan, un aller-retour en avion pour cinq personnes pour l'Amazonie par le clan des amazones. Quant à Huilen, elle avait eu un peu de mal à trouver et demanda donc un petit délai que Renesmée lui accorda tout de suite.

Après tout, les cadeaux lui importaient peu, non qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse d'en avoir. Au contraire, elle adorait les cadeaux. Mais elle considérait que le plus important était d'être entouré de ce qu'elle aimait. C'était la seule chose qui comptait lorsqu'on passait un cape de sa vie.

A cette idée, elle se serra un peu plus contre Nahuel, ce qui valut un autre grognement d'un certain brun. Amusée par cette petite scène de ménage, Esmée se saisit d'un couteau qu'elle avait posé près des gâteaux et commença à les couper tout en les distribuant aux personnes à qui ils étaient destinés. Elle posa les autres parts sur la table au cas où quelqu'un en voudrait encore. Elle devrait faire attention aux assiettes qu'ils prendraient, en particulier les humains. Il serait malheureux qu'ils tombent sur celui au sang. Et bien sûr, l'un d'eux tomba dans le piège alors qu'elle était occupée à discuter avec Huilen.

Attiré par l'étrange couleur du gâteau au sang qui était, bien évidemment, rouge. Charlie s'en approcha et l'examina attentivement avant de hausser les épaules. Ce devait être du colorant. Il prit donc une part de cette pâtisserie bizarre pour la gouter. Comme on disait, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Personne ne fit attention à lui jusqu'à tant que Bella se rende compte que son père n'était plus dans son chant de vision. Elle le chercha donc et le surprit en train de porter le gâteau à sa bouche. En une seconde elle fut à côté de lui et elle lui retira vivement la part des mains. Celle-ci retomba dans l'assiette sous les yeux ahuris du policier qui foudroya ensuite sa fille du regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Bella essaya aussitôt de trouver une excuse fiable.

-Tu…tu es allergique ! Allergique et inconscient ! Fit-elle mine de le rabrouer.

Charlie cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il posa ses points sur ses hanches avec mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont sa fille le materné même après qu'elle soit partie de la maison.

-Bella, je n'ai aucune allergie !

-Si ! Comment peux-tu l'avoir oublié ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne mettais jamais de colorant dans mes plats ! Cela t'aurait tué !

Le chef Swan pencha sa tête vers le côté. Il ne comprenait pas, il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir d'allergies alors pourquoi Bella lui mentait-elle ? Cependant, il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que sa fille voulait le protéger. Il capitula donc, non sans marmonner dans sa moustache au passage.

Par la suite, Emmett ne cessa de le taquiner, enfin, surtout de se moquer de lui pendant toute la journée. Si bien que Charlie fini par en avoir marre et par le menacer de lui tirer dans le derrière s'il continuait. Après cela, ce fut au tour de Bella et Nessie de rire du vampire le plus fort de la famille. Même Nahuel se prit au jeu en l'imitant se prenant une balle dans les fesses. Bien sûr, Emmett fini par se venger à l'aide d'une boutade.

-Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire ou je fais de toi du pâté pour loup-garou et je suis certain que Jacob se fera un plaisir de te dévorer.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire sadique à cette idée alléchante. Emmett n'imaginait même pas à quel point il aimerait qu'il le fasse. C'était vraiment très tentant. Il regarda le chilien et celui-ci le lui rendit avant de répondre au blagueur.

-Il n'en ferait rien, comme toujours. C'est une vraie poule mouillée incapable de faire quelque chose par lui-même. Il a bien trop peur des représailles. Nous en avons la preuve rien qu'avec Nessie, je suis sûre que vous comprenez de quoi je parle.

Il continua en s'adressant au quileute d'une voix empreinte de défi.

-N'est-ce pas Jake ?

Pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à un grincement de dent, ce qui incita l'hybride à continuer de le chercher.

-Après tout, ça fait maintenant six ans et je ne vois aucune progression… du moins pas de ta part. Parce que, elle, elle a évolué contrairement à toi qui préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ses sentiments au moins ?

Cette fois Jacob n'y tint plus. La jalousie et la haine qui s'étaient accumulés tout au long de la journée débordèrent. Il se mit d'abord à trembler, puis, il eut plus chaud et enfin, il fut pris de convulsion. Renesmée essaya de s'avancer pour l'aider à se calmer, mais Nahuel l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le poignet. Elle se retourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

-Lâche-moi, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'on se serve d'elle pour semer la zizanie, surtout si c'était pour énerver Jake. Elle détestait le voir souffrir. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Nahuel passa un bras autour de sa taille et la poussa brutalement derrière lui. Elle voltigea dans l'air et atterrit de justesse dans les bras de Rosalie. La blonde fusilla le chilien du regard.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Jacob bondit pour se jeter sur lui et se transforma pendant son saut. Nahuel recula d'un pas et le loup atterrit juste devant lui en montrant des dents. L'hybride sourit de satisfaction et se précipita vers la porte pour ne rien casser à l'intérieur. Il sortit et attendit le quileute dans la cour. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Ils se faisaient face, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un geste fin d'avoir une excuse pour blesser l'autre. Comme ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond, Jake eut le temps de se remémorer toute la journée. Il revoyait les scènes où Nessie avait montré son attachement pour Nahuel, furieux, il fini par sauter sur son ennemi. Celui-ci l'esquiva, de peu, car il fut griffé au bras. Il étouffa un cri de douleur avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. Ils enchaînèrent coups et morsures, ces dernières subites par le loup.

Tout le monde sortit dans l'affolement, nul ne s'attendait à ce que la fête tourne ainsi. Tout particulièrement Charlie qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Etait-ce bien Jacob qui venait de se transformer en loup géant devant ses yeux ? Celui qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était né ? Il regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec un étonnement sans borne. Nahuel l'étonnait tout autant que le loup. Comment un jeune homme pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Il devenait fou, c'était la seule solution à ces problèmes incroyables.

Renesmée courut vers les deux combattants, mais Edward se dépêcha de la rattraper. A tel point que Charlie ne vit que du flou. Il commença à avoir mal à la tête, Bella l'observa avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer… Un cri d'indignation la sortit de ses pensées.

-Laisse-moi ! Je dois les arrêter ! Si je ne fais rien ils vont s'entretuer, papa ! Je t'en supplie !

-C'est trop dangereux, lui répondit doucement Edward.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas les perdre !

Elle se débattit une dernière fois, mais avec plus de violence cette fois. Elle y mit toute sa force. Elle réussie à s'échapper, mais ce fut au tour d'Emmett de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle passa sous ses jambes avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper et elle profita d'un moment pendant lequel les deux hommes étaient séparés pour se mettre entre eux.

Rosalie et Esmée poussèrent un hurlement de peur. Quant à Bella, elle essaya de venir en aide à sa fille à l'aide de son mari. Carlisle et Emmett voulurent retenir les attaquants, mais ils échouèrent et ce fut Nessie qui les accueillit dans leur élan. Lorsque leurs torses arrivèrent tout près d'elle, elle tendit les bras et en poussa un d'un côté et l'autre du côté inverse. Tout deux s'écrasèrent sur un tronc d'arbre avec brutalité. Si brutalement que le végétal fut secoué sous le choc.

Zafrina et elle utilisèrent en même temps leurs pouvoirs, créant ainsi un étrange mélange dans la tête de tous ceux qui étaient présents à l'exception de Bella qui ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi tout le monde avait une expression figée sur le visage. Des flammes étaient apparues dans leurs têtes et dans ces flammes un homme et un loup se battants et qui finirent par se tuer. Puis, les Cullens apparut pour brûler les corps, tous avait le visage décomposé par la peine. Seules les flammes étaient le travail de Zafrina, le reste venait de Nessie. Celle-ci s'adressa à ses deux prétendants.

-C'est comme ça que vous voulez que ça finisse ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, l'idée de les perdre lui était intolérable. Elle les aimait tous les deux infiniment. Rien que cette vision que Zafrina l'aidé à faire passer lui broyait le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un jour tout se finisse ainsi. Elle aurait beaucoup trop de mal à s'en remettre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent avec difficulté à cause de leurs blessures respectives qui étaient plutôt sérieuses. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard juste avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille anéantie. Ils se sentirent tout de suite coupable s'être emportés aussi vite. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne supportait de faire de la peine à l'adolescente. Cela accentua leur culpabilité.

Jake fut le plus rapide à réagir, il vint à côté de Nessie et la serra dans ses bras avec une grande tendresse. Par ce simple geste, il essaya de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le cœur de l'adolescente s'apaisa et elle rendit son étreinte au quileute, rassurée qu'il aille bien. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers les autres, elle aperçut le visage pâle de son grand-père humain. Il était presque plus pâle que Carlisle, ce qui l'inquiéta. Nahuel les rejoignit et se posta devant la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Ce n'est rien…lui répondit-elle préoccupée.

Le chilien suivi son regard avec intérêt et se pinça les lèvres en voyant l'humain. Il avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Par sa faute, leur secret s'était ébréché. Maintenant, il devait une explication au chef Swan. Il s'avança doucement vers le pauvre homme qui le regardait avec des yeux toujours aussi ahuris. Nahuel lui offrit un sourire rassurant emplit de dents blanches.

* * *

Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Mieux, moins bien ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience ^^

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera _Déclarations_, comme ça vous avez une petite idée de ce qui va s'y passer ^.^

Au revoir et à bientôt.

Mel 3


	4. Déclarations

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Me voilà avec mon troisième chapitre =D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, cette fois j'ai plus approfondi le personnages de Renesmée. Et vous y trouverez une petite surprise ^^ J'attends votre avis avec impatience *trépigne sur place*. Je remercie encore ceux qui lise ma fic et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, on se voit à la fin comme d'habitude ^^**  
**

**

* * *

**-Dans trois, deux, un… ça y est, il devrait ouvrir les yeux dans quelques secondes.

Les paupières de Charlie papillotèrent et il s'assit correctement sur le canapé. Il posa sa main droite sur sa tête en refermant les yeux. Sa tête tournait horriblement et ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi était flou.

Il se souvenait des deux jeunes hommes se disputant puis Jacob s'était transformé en loup et s'était battu avec Nahuel. Nessie les avait arrêté avec une force monumentale puis il avait vu d'horrible images défilaient devant ses yeux. Tout avait pris fin et Nahuel était venu vers lui avec un sourire… Puis plus rien, il s'était évanoui.

Il ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois et se retrouva face à une Bella folle d'inquiétude. Une Bella dont les yeux avaient pris une étrange teinte dorée après son mariage avec Edward. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de sa fille et elle se releva pour se serrer contre son mari. Nahuel s'approcha de lui avec une mine désolée. L'hybride s'installa à côté de lui prenant soin de bouger lentement. Charlie s'éloigna de lui de quelques centimètres, non qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais s'il n'avait pas rêvé il préférait rester à une certaine distance. Nahuel soupira et secoua la tête.

-Je comprends votre peur, monsieur Swan. Ce que vous avait vu tout à l'heure a dû, non seulement vous surprendre, mais aussi vous effrayer tellement vous ne vous y attendiez pas. J'en suis navré.

Le brun jeta un œil à Bella. Celle-ci hocha la tête accompagnée des autres membres de la famille. Il esquissa alors un sourire et se retourna vers l'humain. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prononcer un mot, car Nessie vint s'asseoir entre Charlie et lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical et s'empara de la main de son grand-père. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle parla à la place de Nahuel d'une voix infiniment douce et rassurante.

-Tu as certainement dû t'apercevoir qu'il se passait des choses étranges à Forks depuis que maman t'a rejointe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Renesmée secoua la tête. Comment son grand-père pouvait-il se cacher ainsi la face ? Elle savait qu'il avait des doutes, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer parce qu'il aspirait à une vie paisible. Il fallait pourtant voir les choses en face. Si on voulait une vie tranquille, il ne fallait certainement pas habiter Forks. C'était le plus mauvais choix. Elle risqua un œil à Jacob qui acquiesça. Elle reposa les yeux sur Charlie.

-Tu mens, tu l'as remarqué comme tu as remarqué que presque tous les membres de la famille ne vieillissaient pas, même les quileutes les plus jeunes. Tu te souviens quand maman a atterris à l'hôpital peu après avoir rencontré papa ?

Oui, Nessie savait tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de ses parents. Sa famille lui avait tout dit de ce côté-ci. Charlie lui répondit en écarquillant les yeux et en hochant de la tête.

-Hé bien, rien à voir avec une chute dans les escaliers d'un hôtel, elle était poursuivie par un vampire psychopathe qui a bien faillit avoir sa peau. Si elle est encore là c'est grâce à papa. Tu te souviens sûrement, aussi des trois jours pendants lesquelles elle s'est absentée pour aller chercher papa ?

Là encore, Charlie hocha la tête.

-Ce n'était pas seulement pour le récupérer. Elle l'a aussi sauvé d'une mort certaine. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Les loups que les campeurs voyaient ? C'était des loups-garous quileutes.

La bouche de Charlie s'ouvrit en O, il ne s'était jamais douté, pas une seule seconde, de cette dernière révélation. Nessie lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui fit un câlin.

-Je sais que te dire tout ça d'un seul coup, c'est beaucoup et je sais aussi que tu aimerais que je m'arrête là, mais je n'ai pas encore fini, désolée. Alors, tu dois probablement te souvenir du retour de maman et papa de leur voyage de noce et du fait qu'elle était tombée malade ? Et bien c'était totalement faux. Elle venait juste de tomber enceinte et en quelques jours son ventre était aussi énorme que si elle était enceinte de huit mois.

Bella grogna derrière elle, ce qui étira le sourire de sa fille qui lui adressa une moue innocente. Tout le monde se mit à rire et Emmett supporta sa nièce.

-Elle n'a pas tort tu étais vraiment grosse ! On aurait pu croire que tu portais une équipe de baseball !

La brune le fusilla du regard et allait riposter lorsque Renesmée continua son histoire en s'adressant à Charlie.

-Puis, nous avons été présentés. Je ne suis pas la fille du frère de papa mort dans un accident de voiture, je suis sa fille, leur fille. Pas seulement par adoption, mais aussi par les liens du sang. J'ai six ans aujourd'hui et je serais adulte l'année prochaine.

Elle fit une pause dans ses explications, lui laissant le temps de tout assimiler. Le pauvre homme était tout pâle et regardait chaque membre de la famille un à un. Il s'arrêta sur sa fille. Nessie se doutait qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché autant de choses. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle attira donc l'attention de son grand-père en posant sa main sur sa joue. Charlie reposa aussitôt les yeux sur elle. Il ferma les yeux avec résignation et soupira.

-Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre n'est-ce pas ?

Sa petite-fille hocha la tête.

-Le plus gros reste à venir.

-J'imagine le pire, qu'est-ce qui est pire que d'apprendre que les gens qu'on fréquente depuis si longtemps nous mentent et que certains d'entre eux sont des loups-garous ?

Renesmée se pinça les lèvres et se lança.

-Nous sommes des vampires, enfin les autres, pas moi. Moi je ne le suis qu'à moitié.

Charlie ressemblant soudain à un poisson rouge. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de sa fille. Il était profondément choqué de ne pas avoir deviné malgré tous les soupçons qu'il portait sur cette étrange famille. Bella s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer après de telles révélations.

-Des vampires, souffla Charlie.

La brune s'agenouilla devant lui, les mains posaient sur ses genoux.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est pour ta sécurité.

Charlie désigna Nahuel du menton.

-Alors, lui aussi est un vampire ?

-Nahuel ! Non ! Il est comme Nessie. C'est un hybride. Par contre, ceux qui l'accompagnent oui.

-D'accord… Et Jacob est un loup-garou ?

-Pas vraiment, le terme approprié serait plutôt un « modificateur ».

La tête de Charlie pencha vers la droite. Il ne voyait probablement pas la différence, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque la famille avait elle-même eu un peu de mal à comprendre lorsqu'elle avait appris cela. Ce fut Jacob qui s'avança pour lui expliquer.

-Nous nous transformons en loups comme nous aurions pu nous transformer en ours ou n'importe quel animal. Nous ne nous transformons pas seulement les nuits de pleines lunes, mais dès que nous le voulons… même quand nous ne le voulons pas d'ailleurs. C'est génétique, rien à voir avec les morsures.

Charlie secoua la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à le croire visiblement. Nessie reposa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. Des images se mirent à défiler dans la tête de son grand-père. Dans ces images, on voyait différents vampires et loups défendant des humains.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Nous ne sommes pas tous dangereux. Par contre, certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs. Comment Maman, papa, tante Alice, oncle Jasper, Zafrina et moi aussi. Tu viens d'avoir un aperçu du mien. Maman, se serait difficile, mais d'après papa tu as presque le même don qu'elle, mais en moins puissant. Elle ferme son esprit aux pouvoirs aillant un rapport avec lui, papa sait lire dans les pensées, tante Alice, elle peut voir l'avenir selon les décisions des gens, oncle Jasper influence les sentiments, Zafrina donne des illusions aux gens et moi je peux montrer mes pensées même quand je dors.

Charlie la fixa avec ahurissement. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. C'était des choses qui n'étaient pas censées exister. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et il répondit d'une voix hésitante.

-Je… Je n'ai aucun pouvoir Nessie. Je suis un être humain tout à fait banal, comme les autres.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, le reprit-elle gentiment.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres Charlie. Croyez-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à décrypter vos pensées et à les comprendre. C'est de vous que Bella tient son don, affirma Edward.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que toutes ces créatures existent…

-Et pourtant ! S'écria Emmett.

Nessie se leva, elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. D'accord, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, mais ce qui comptait c'est que Charlie le prenne plutôt bien. Elle s'attendait à pire.

Nahuel s'approcha d'elle par derrière et inséra sa main dans la sienne. Renesmée leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Nahuel lui rendit son sourire et l'entraîna à l'extérieur pendant que tout le monde était occupé avec Charlie.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber pendant les explications et les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent. Comme sa mère, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la pluie. Elle préférait de loin le soleil et la chaleur. Nahuel l'embrassa sur le front.

-Et si on allait se mettre à l'abri ?

L'adolescente compris aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire elle acquiesça. L'hybride la souleva et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'au cottage de Bella et Edward, il la déposa à l'intérieur.

-Merci ! S'exclama joyeusement Nessie.

Elle frissonna, mine de rien, il ne faisait pas très chaud. Le comprenant, Nahuel l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre elle pour lui offrir sa chaleur corporelle. Renesmée se réchauffa petit à petit et elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur du jeune homme. Celui-ci renifla doucement ses cheveux et recula d'un pas. Nessie releva la tête, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard qui amusa le chilien.

-Nessie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

La tête de la jeune fille pencha de côté.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais que je suis bien plus vieux que toi, mais physiquement nous avons presque le même âge puisqu'on me donne une vingtaine d'année. Mais toi et moi sommes pareils et nous nous entendons très bien. J'ai attendu, beaucoup attendu, mais je pense que tu es maintenant assez grande pour que je te le dise. Je t'aime.

A ces mots, Nessie resta d'abord figée, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Elle se contentait donc de le fixer dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. N'y tenant plus, Nahuel se pencha. Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord son front, puis elles suivirent l'arrête de son nez et enfin les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Le cœur de Nessie battait à cent à l'heure et elle avait soudainement chaud. Les lèvres des deux hybrides se sellèrent enfin et leurs langues commencèrent à danser doucement ensemble. Les hormones de Nessie se mirent en ébullition et elle enserra le cou du jeune homme. Les mains de Nahuel glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches et il la souleva de terre tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du cou de celle qu'il aimait et il arriva à la naissance de sa poitrine. Renesmée avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle se laissait envahir par ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle aimait. Nahuel commença à descendre ses bretelles et il essaya de détacher le soutien-gorge de celle qu'il allait bientôt faire devenir une femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob les regarda sortir sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Nessie et qu'elle savait se défendre grâce à Emmett et lui. Par contre, ses yeux foudroyèrent le chilien qui l'emportait. S'il était près à confier sa vie à Nessie, c'était loin d'être le cas avec Nahuel. Il mijotait quelque chose, cela, Jake en était certain. Il attendit donc encore un peu puisque Charlie tenait à lui parler. Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire taquin.

-Bah alors Charlie ? Tu n'as pas vue assez de film ?

-Ha ha très drôle mon garçon, se renfrogna le chef Swan. Depuis combien de temps es-tu un…

-Loup-garou ? Depuis le soir où je suis allé au ciné avec votre fille il y a huit ou sept ans.

Le policier fronça des sourcils, vexé de ne jamais avoir remarqué tous ces mystères puis il lui tourna le dos pour bouder dans son coin. Jacob rit et s'esquiva pour aller dehors. La pluie tombait fort maintenant et les deux hybrides avaient disparus. Il essaya de sentir leur odeur, mais celle-ci était recouverte par la pluie. Il réfléchit donc à l'endroit où ils auraient pu se rendre et il devina presque aussitôt.

-Le cottage…chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se mit à courir se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'odeur de sa bien-aimée. Quand enfin il arriva devant la petite maison, il grogna en sentant les deux odeurs mêlées l'une à l'autre. Il ouvrit la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nahuel enleva le bout de tissu couvrant la poitrine blanche de Renesmée et commença à la lui lécher délicatement. Les tétons de l'adolescente se durcirent et un soupir de bien être s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. La langue du jeune homme descendit encore plus bas en même temps que la robe qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber par terre.

Il joua à dessiner des formes sur le corps de la jeune femme qui se cambra. Jamais, au grand jamais Nessie n'avait ressentit cela de sa vie ! C'était tellement bon qu'elle eue du mal à croire qu'on lui ait caché un tel bien-être. Elle ferma les yeux et un visage apparut, un visage qui n'était pas celui de Nahuel. Un visage qui avait toujours été auprès d'elle tout au long de sa vie. Un visage qui retira tout bien-être que son corps pouvait ressentir au moment même où elle le voyait. Jacob.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa vivement. Nahuel dû donc arrêter, il la regarda avec curiosité. Tout le corps de Nessie se mit à trembler et des larmes firent briller ses yeux. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée Nahuel, mais je…

L'hybride remonta et s'agenouilla de sorte que leur deux têtes se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-il.

-Non…non. C'est Jacob, Nahuel. C'est lui que j'aime. C'est avec lui que je veux être, je suis désolée. Ce que nous avons fait, ce n'était pas bien, nous n'aurions pas dû.

Nahuel ferma les yeux et se résigna. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il embrassa Nessie une nouvelle fois avant de se lever.

-Très bien, sache néanmoins que je serais toujours là pour toi. Lorsqu'il te repoussera, tu pourras venir vers moi. Je t'attendrais, ma douce et tendre hybride.

Il tendit sa robe et son soutien-gorge à Nessie qui les remit aussitôt. Puis ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre, la jeune fille un peu plus loin de lui qu'à son habitude.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils se retrouvèrent face au quileute. Nessie resta bouche bée face à la situation. Elle regarda Nahuel pour le supplier de ne rien dire. Celui-ci hocha immédiatement la tête.

Jacob restait figé, les dévisageant tour à tour. Il sentait l'odeur de Nahuel sur Nessie ainsi que celle de Nessie sur Nahuel. De plus, ils venaient de sortir de la chambre. Il n'était pas naïf, il foudroya les deux hybrides du regard et tourna les talons, furieux. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et Nessie courut après Jacob.

-Jake attend ! L'appela-t-elle, l'angoisse faisant trembler sa voix.

Mais le loup fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, il continua son chemin. Nessie dû lui courir après et lui attraper le bras pour le retenir.

-Jake… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Le brun essayait de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela d'elle, il considérait que c'était une trahison. Il déglutit pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il était hors de question qu'elle voit sa faiblesse. Il se retourna une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne verrait rien.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Lui demanda –t-il froidement.

-Nous n'avons pas couchés ensemble !

-Ha oui ? Alors, pourquoi je sens son odeur partout sur toi ?

Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent d'un seul coup. Ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble certes, mais il avait faillit. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa révélation à la dernière minute, sans doute serait-elle encore dans cette chambre à faire une erreur. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir. Elle décida donc de lui répondre avec franchise.

-Nous avons faillit… Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter avant… Parce que…

Jake secoua la tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, c'est ta vie Nessie, tu en fais ce que tu veux, ce qui m'importe c'est que tu ne souffres pas, c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi parler ! S'il te plait…

Un silence lui répondit, elle en profita donc pour tout lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle lui cachait depuis six ans, ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était et qui était une part d'elle à part entière.

-Si nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout, si JE n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout, c'est pour toi. Et uniquement pour toi. A l'instant où j'ai fermé les yeux, c'est toi que j'ai vu. Jake, c'est toi que j'aime, toi et personne d'autre. Et ceux depuis toujours. Tu m'as volé mon cœur à l'instant où nos yeux se sont croisés.

Elle serra le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert, dans sa paume.

Jacob ferma les yeux, ces propos le brisé de l'intérieur. Au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait promis, des années de cela, à Bella et Edward d'attendre qu'elle soit adulte. Qu'elle atteigne donc ses sept ans. Jusqu'ici il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, il avait réussi à tenir et à ne rien dire sur les tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Mais que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que se soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Il n'avait hélas que deux choix, écouter son cœur qui lui dictait de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait et la perdre ainsi à jamais. Ou écouter sa raison et mentir et la garder auprès de lui pour toujours. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il retint son souffle et pivota lentement vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas…pas comme ça, Nessie, essaya-t-il de la convaincre d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage.

-Si, je sais ce que je ressens Jake et c'est loin d'un simple amour fraternel. Je ne t'aime pas comme Seth, Emmett ou même mes parents. Je t'aime vraiment, au point que je veux finir ma vie avec toi.

-Nessie… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas te rendre ce que… ces sentiments. Tu es trop jeune Renesmée, tu es encore un bébé dans ce monde, tu as encore pleins de choses à apprendre de la vie. Prends le temps de vivre dans l'insouciance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Des larmes apparurent aux bords des yeux de l'adolescente qui sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir dans son cœur. Elle commençait à tomber dans ce gouffre. Quant à Jacob, il souffrait de devoir la repousser ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire cela un jour. L'hybride joua son dernier espoir.

-Donc… Ce n'est qu'un problème d'âge pour toi ? ça veut dire que tu partages mes sentiments ? C'est bien ça, hein ?

Le quileute se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise. S'il lui disait la vérité, elle n'abandonnerait pas et continuerait de lui courir après en essayant de le convaincre que l'âge ne comptait pas. Puis, elle s'en prendrait à ses parents. Elle jouerait la carte que toutes les filles aiment : le plus important c'est l'amour et rien d'autre. Lui-même le pensait, mais cela, elle ne devait le savoir en aucun cas. Il inspira don un grand coup et se lança dans son mensonge une bonne fois pour toute.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. Nessie, je t'aime, vraiment, mais comme une sœur, rien de plus.

Cette fois, des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille et elle eut l'étrange impression que quelque chose venait de se casser en elle. Son cœur peut-être. Elle desserra son étreinte sur le poignet de Jacob et sur son médaillon.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est le cas, crois-moi, mais…

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout cela ? Le coupa-t-elle en hurlant.

Elle avait pourtant eu le droit à tant de signes qui lui avaient montrés le contraire de ce que disait le brun. Tellement, qu'il était impossible qu'ils ne soient que le fruit de son imagination. Elle était certaine qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ignorait encore arracha son collier et le lança sur le jeune homme avant de s'enfuir en courant, plantant Jake.

Le paysage était flou autour d'elle et pas seulement à cause des larmes, mais aussi à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle courait. Elle allait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, c'était la seule chose capable de la calmer. Elle traversa la forêt en évitant soigneusement les branches et même en grimpant sur celles-ci par moment. Elle traversa même la frontière entre les loups et les vampires qui étaient toujours d'actualité et se dirigea droit vers la falaise quileute.

Une fois au bord, elle s'écroula et se laissa longuement aller, délivrant toutes les larmes que son corps contenait. Elle était anéantie. Elle s'assit ensuite et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras, elle posa sa tête dessus et se balança d'avant en arrière pour se calmer et réfléchir. Elle passa beaucoup de temps sur le lieu et plus le temps passé, plus le gouffre de son cœur se refermait, mais pas pour guérir. Il durcissait un peu plus à chaque minute et lorsque Renesmée releva la tête, une lueur de détermination et de colère brillait dans ses yeux.

* * *

Vila vila ! Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ? C'était un premier essai même s'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. J'espère que ça vous à plut et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, sur ce qui va ou ne va pas. J'accepte les critiques ^^ Alors, Review ? *yeux du Chat Potté*

Merci encore et à bientôt !

Mel


	5. Une étrange rencontre

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, chapitre 4 en ligne ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui mettent ma fic en favoris et alertes, c'est très encourageants =D Je remercie tout particulièrement **Alizée **qui m'a laissé ma première review ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur et je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Elle se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, où dormirait-elle sinon ? Et puis, elle venait de changer en seulement quelques heures. Elle se sentait plus forte que jamais. Elle refit donc le chemin dans le sens inverse, mais beaucoup plus lentement cette fois.

Quand elle arriva au manoir, la nuit était presque tombée et elle entendait parler à l'intérieur. Elle percevait clairement la voix angoissée de sa mère. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et pénétra dans l'immense maison. Bella apparut aussitôt dans son champ de vision et elle la serra dans ses bras.

-Nessie ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

-J'ai eu besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir…

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta de plus en plus Bella.

Nessie leva la tête vers elle, mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de passer à côté d'elle sans plus ajouter un mot. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, ce fut Zafrina qui apparut la première dans son champ de vision ainsi que Nahuel juste à côté. Son cœur se serra, elle n'en voulait pas à l'hybride, loin de là. Mais elle avait tant besoin de réconfort et elle ne pouvait pas se confier à sa famille.

En croisant le regard de son père qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre, elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose en piquant l'astuce d'Alice. Tout à coup, elle se sentit si fragile qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de l'amazone en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui lui revenaient aux yeux. La grande vampire brune fut très surprise de ce soudain élan. Jasper fronça les sourcils en sentant les sentiments qui s'affolaient en elle. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère, de détresse et un soupçon qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il profita de la présence de la jeune fille dans la pièce pour essayer d'identifier ce dernier sentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et Emmett brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Euh… Où est Jacob ?

Tout le monde se tourna dans un même mouvement vers l'adolescente qui se serra un peu plus contre Zafrina en grognant. Nahuel fusilla le grand vampire athlétique du regard. Il se doutait de comment tout cela avait fini, mais il était peiné du fait que cela ait ainsi touché Nessie.

Edward la fixa un moment et capta enfin un e pensée qui n'avait rien à voir avec une chanson d'anniversaire d'une quelconque langue : « pas lui ». Il haussa un sourcil, qu'avait encore bien pu faire le loup ? Il s'esquiva discrètement de la pièce en entrainant sa femme avec lui. Il ferma doucement la porte et commença à parler avec elle.

C'était sans compter Renesmée se détacha aussitôt de Zafrina pour se placer à côté de la porte. Qu'essayent-ils de lui cacher ? Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur pour mieux se concentrer sur les chuchotements de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura sa mère.

-Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Nessie et Jacob.

Il eut un petit silence pendant lequel Renesmée retint son souffle. Bella répondit enfin.

-Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

-Non, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle connait « Joyeux anniversaire » dans presque toutes les langues. Alice lui a appris des manies, c'est incroyable. Enfin, Nessie essayait clairement de me cacher quelque chose et tu as vu sa réaction lorsqu'Emmett a demandé où était Jake ? Je suis certain qu'ils se sont disputés.

Il y eut un second blanc qui fit froncer des sourcils la jeune fille. Puis la voix de son père reprit.

-Tu crois qu'il lui a dit ?

-Non ! Il a promit d'attendre au moins ses sept ans. Il ne rompt jamais ses promesses. On peut lui faire confiance là-dessus. Il ne lui dira pas « je t'aime » avant au moins l'année prochaine et il ne parlera pas non plus de l'imprégnation. Par contre… Les sentiments de Nessie ont très bien pu évoluer…

-Nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais rien et je ne t'en ai pas parlé. D'accord ? Elle finira bien par se rendre à l'évidence et par changer d'avis avant l'année prochaine. Elle est intelligente.

A ces mots l'adolescente crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ses parents étaient dans le coup depuis le début ! Tout cela voulait donc dire que Jacob lui avait menti lors de leur conversation… Le problème n'était pas vraiment leur différence d'âge, ni le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était tout simplement ses parents. C'était eux qui les empêchaient d'être ensemble par le biais d'une promesse stupide qu'ils l'avaient certainement forcé à prononcer.

Elle serra les poings et entendit ses parents s'embrasser. Elle se releva vivement arrêtant ainsi les conversations qui avaient recommencé dans la pièce. Elle n'y fit pas attention et alla dans un coin de la pièce s'adosser au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lorsque ses parents revinrent main dans la main, elle les fusilla du regard. Regard qui n'échappa pas à son père qui la fixa avec intensité. Cette fois, Nessie ne fit rien pour cacher ses pensées.

_« Je vous déteste ! »_ Edward reçut ses mots de pleins fouets et avec toute la force que sa fille avait été capable d'y mettre. Il en lâcha la main de Bella qui le regarda bizarrement avant de suivre son regard. Elle cligna des yeux devant sa fille. Renesmée n'essayait plus de penser à autre chose, à présent, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle savait que son père ne les révélerait à personne, même pas à sa femme. D'ailleurs elle vit la grimace qu'il afficha à en s'apercevant qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle en voulut aussi à toute la famille, elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils étaient tous dans le secret, ou plutôt le complot.

Elle partie de la salle sans un regard en arrière et en prenant soin de claquer la porte au passage. Elle se dirigea droit vers le garage et s'installa à la voiture d'Alice, sa préférée. Comme elle le pensait, les clés étaient sur le contact. Elle les tourna et sortie de la propriété. Elle perçut les cris de protestation de Bella et Alice (cette dernière aimait tellement sa magnifique porsche jaune qu'elle ne permettait à personne d'autre qu'elle de la conduire. Même pas à Jasper.) Cependant, Edward dû se charger de les retenir, car aucune vampire brune n'apparut devant elle pour l'arrêter.

En moins de deux, elle se retrouva sur la nationale et elle put enfin respirer et se détendre. Elle qui avait cru que ses seize ans seraient inoubliables, c'était peu dire. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'il se passe autant de choses en une seule journée. Mais tout était fait et elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Elle continua donc de foncer tout droit jusqu'à Forks où elle fit le tour de la ville.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller et elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à la Push. C'était impossible, Jacob y serait sûrement et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde se retrouver en face de lui. Elle porta sa main à son cou, là où avait été le médaillon du loup et celui que sa mère lui avait offert alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Ce vide la perturba et penser à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde qui venaient de la trahir lui donna envie de pleurer. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Elle se gara finalement sur le parking du lycée et appuya sa tête contre le volant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, laissant sur leur passage des traînées argentées. Soudain, un sentiment nouveau s'empara d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. C'était un sentiment de force, de puissance. Sa peine s'envolait de seconde en seconde, remplacée par quelque chose d'autre. Son cœur se tarit et elle releva les yeux, intriguée par ce qui se passait en elle.

Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent alors un regard argenté qui devint marron, petit à petit. Le jeune homme la fixait et ne détournait pas le regard. Il s'approcha même d'elle à pas lent. Nessie se demanda ce qu'il était, elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux devenir argentés… Néanmoins, elle était attirée par ce garçon, comme s'il était un aimant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la voiture, il posa ses mains sur le capot. Renesmée ouvrit la portière et sortie sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se planta devant l'adolescent et l'examina de plus près.

Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, mais paraissait avoir le même âge. Du moins, celui qu'elle avait physiquement. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés ébouriffés et un visage plutôt carré. Sa peau était plutôt pâle et son corps était aussi carré que son visage, mais il paraissait musclé. Il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean bleu foncé qui lui donnait un air rebelle.

Automatiquement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et reçut un petit courant électrique qui parcourut tout son corps. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, ce fut comme si, d'un seul coup, elle revenait à la vie. Comme si les rayons du soleil pénétraient en elle pour lui redonner sa joie de vivre. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Nessie vit ceux du jeune homme redevenir argentés. Les traits du mystérieux inconnu reflétèrent la surprise, ce qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Se passait-il aussi quelque chose chez elle ? Elle ne ressentait pourtant rien de mauvais, elle avait toujours cru que le jour où elle se ferait électrocutée elle aurait mal. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme passaient de ses yeux à ses lèvres et elle frissonna. Pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il l'embrasse ? Elle avait pourtant repoussé Nahuel pour Jacob. Alors, pourquoi pas là ? Au contraire, elle se rapprocha. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Le brun se pencha doucement sur ses lèvres et lorsque celles-ci allaient se frôler des applaudissements retentirent. Aussitôt, l'adolescent se replaça droit et se retourna. Renesmée suivie son regard.

Quelqu'un sortait de derrière une voiture, une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés d'une grande beauté. Une beauté qui était familière à la jeune fille… Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi. Cette jeune femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Alice à l'exception de ses cheveux. Nessie en resta bouche bée alors que la fille s'approchait d'eux d'une démarche sensuelle. Le jeune homme à ses côtés se renfrogna et grogna, ce qui fit sourire la nouvelle venue.

-Hé bien ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps Alecou ! A peine arrivé et tu commences déjà à chasser ?

Le jeune homme grogna de plus belle en fusillant l' « Alice » du regard.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Il me semblait bien que c'était étrange. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore…

Les mots restèrent en suspens, il ne voulait visiblement pas que Renesmée les entendent. Mais la surprise étant toujours-là, elle demanda :

-Tante Alice ?

La jeune femme la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Pardon ? Tu dois te tromper, moi c'est Mary, Mary Brandon.

Là, Nessie ne sût plus quoi répondre. Elle savait très bien que sa tante s'était autrefois appelée Mary Alice Brandon et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle. Enfin apparemment…

-Excusez-moi… C'est juste que vous ressemblez tellement à ma tant que… On pourrait croire que vous êtes sa jumelle !

Surprise, Mary la dévisagea avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur son compagnon. Une attirance magnétique s'empara d'elle ce qui l'étonna. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'elle ne ressentait plus cela envers Alec alors pourquoi ? Et qui était cette fille ?

-Tu le ressens aussi n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu es attirée vers elle, ce n'est pas que moi ou ton pouvoir ? Lui demanda-t-il, une note d'anxiété dans la voix.

-Elle ?

Mary pivota de nouveau vers Nessie et lui tendit la main. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Nessie regarda la main sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-Prends-la, lui engagea Mary.

C'est ce qu'elle fit et elle vit les yeux noisette de la jeune femme devenir argentés eux aussi. Elle récupéra aussitôt sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais combien allons-nous être à la fin ? Ce n'est pas possible… s'exclama Mary.

-Et pourtant, intervint Alec.

Tout à coups, deux nouvelles voix résonnèrent dans le dos de l'hybride qui se retourna aussitôt.

-Alors, du nouveau ? s'écriaient-elles joyeusement.

C'était deux femmes, on pouvait clairement leur donner l'âge d'aller au lycée, première ou terminale peut-être. Comme Mary. Elle fut d'ailleurs encore plus perdue. La première était une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse et bouclé et aux yeux bleus vif, aux formes généreuses et habillés d'une robe bleue électrique. Elle était elle aussi plutôt pâle. La seconde avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux marron, un teint halé et un corps somptueux recouvert d'une robe rouge.

Cette dernière ressemblait énormément à Rosalie, elle tituba sous le choc et Alec la retint par le coude. Ses yeux devenant aussitôt argentés. Les deux jeunes femmes le remarquèrent aussitôt et s'approchèrent pour regarder Renesmée sous toutes les coutures. Chacune lui toucha une parcelle de peau et là encore, leurs yeux devinrent également argentés.

-Et une de plus, une ! S'exclama la plus bronzée.

-Vous croyez qu'on est encore beaucoup comme ça ? Demanda la rousse.

Mary secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée et là une jeune fille de l'âge de Nessie apparut et gambada dans sa direction. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés ondulés et était très mince. Elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir être blessé très facilement tellement elle était menue, petite et pâle. Tout comme elle. Nessie remarqua une autre personne derrière elle. C'était une adolescente qui devait, là encore, avoir seize ans. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds et était très mince et petite. Elle avait le visage pâle d'une enfant avec de grands yeux bleus-verts et des lèvres pleines. Elle avait un air angélique qui donnerait envie de lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Toutes deux étaient vêtues de noir.

La première s'approcha d'elle et lui prit tout de suite la main. Cette fois, non seulement les yeux de l'adolescente devinrent argentés, mais ils devinrent aussi vitreux. Ce qui inquiéta Renesmée, mais un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines de la jeune fille qui la relâcha.

-Incroyable ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Enfin presque. Toute sa famille nous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle n'est pas humaine. Si j'ai bien compris tu es… une hybride ? A moitié humaine et à moitié vampire, c'est bien cela ?

-Co…comment ? Bégaya Nessie.

-C'est bien ça ! S'écria joyeusement l'adolescente.

La rousse secoua la tête.

-Bree calme-toi, tu vas lui faire peur. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Ladite Bree se retourna vers elle avec une mine boudeuse.

-Vic, une poupée Barbie fait plus peur que moi.

La brune bronzée pouffa.

-Elle a raison, même un ours en peluche est plus effrayant qu'elle.

Vic leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merci de me soutenir Liliane, je te le revaudrais.

-Mais de rien ma chère Victoria.

La petite blonde s'approcha de Nessie et pencha la tête de côté.

-Bree, il me semble que les vampires n'existent pas et même si c'était le cas, ils ne peuvent pas faire d'enfants, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, juste méfiante et renfermée. C'est du moins ce que Renesmée se dit lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé.

-Non Jane, je te jure qu'ils existent et qu'ils sont capables de se reproduire, tu en as la preuve devant toi. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Nessie ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, on lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais dire ses origines et voilà qu'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les devinait. C'était très surprenant et étrange à la fois. Alec dû deviner son hésitation, car il lui toucha l'épaule et vint à son secours.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait se présenter avant de poser des questions ? Ce serait déjà plus poli.

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la politesse, toi ! Le dévisagea Mary.

Le jeune homme lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Il se plaça de nouveau devant Nessie avec un sourire rassurant.

-Je m'appelle Alec Jones.

Il fit le tour du petit cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux et présenta tout le monde. Ainsi, la rousse se nommait Victoria Johnson, son amie bronzée, qui ressemblait à Rosalie, Liliane Hale. Le nom intrigua l'hybride qui était consciente que sa tante s'appelait Rosalie Liliane Hale. Mais Alec continua. La petite brune se nommer Bree Tanner et la petite blonde Jane Jones. Il se trouvait que c'était sa jumelle, puis il lui montra Mary.

-Et Mary Brandon, mais ça tu le sais déjà puisqu'elle s'est présentée.

Il fronça des sourcils.

-Où sont passés Marie, Anthony, Jasper et Emmett ?

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, on s'est séparé. Avec Bree on a trouvé une maison où les gens sont en vacances pendant qu'ils allaient faire joujou dans l'école.

-Et nous on s'est occupée des inscriptions. On rentre demain, annonça Liliane en se léchant les lèvres.

-On devrait peut-être aller les chercher, proposa Mary.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Victoria, Mary et Liliane menèrent la troupe pendant que Bree, Jane et Alec restaient avec Renesmée un peu plus en arrière. La jeune fille voyait bien qu'ils s'intéressaient de près à elle et qu'ils désiraient qu'elle réponde à leurs questions, mais elle préférait qu'ils répondent à la sienne avant.

-Au fait je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen, commença-t-elle. Et je me demandais…

Elle tourna la tête vers Bree.

-Comment t'y es-tu prise pour… connaitre mon passé ?

L'adolescente sourit et répondit d'une voix excitée.

-C'est mon pouvoir, dès que je touche quelqu'un ou quelque chose je vois automatiquement son passé et ce dont il a pu être témoin. Tout notre groupe est comme ça.

-Tu veux dire que vous avez tous des pouvoirs ! S'étonna Nessie.

-C'est exactement ça, lui répondit la jeune brune. Tout comme toi si je ne me trompe pas.

Elle la dévisagea un instant, mais l'hybride détourna aussitôt le regard pour le poser sur Alec.

-Quel est le tien ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et disparut. Nessie s'arrêta et chercha autour d'elle. Il se rematérialisa devant elle. Elle sursauta, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je peux me téléporter n'importe où tant que j'ai l'image dans la tête.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux et resta silencieuse, le temps de digérer la chose avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Alec.

-Et les autres ? Quels pouvoirs ont-ils ?

-Mary est une Cupidon, elle peut faire tomber deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre et faire en sorte qu'ils restent ensemble toute leur vie, elle peut même défaire les couples. Victoria a le pouvoir de se projeter astralement où elle veut, c'est aussi un peu de la multiplication. Liliane est une sirène, elle peut faire en sorte que n'importe quel homme tombe à ses pieds et fassent tout ce qu'elle veut. Là, nous allons retrouver Marie qui a le pouvoir d'invisibilité, Anthony qui contrôle le feu, Jasper qui contrôle la météo et Emmett qui est télékinésiste.

Nessie hocha la tête et pivota vers Jane.

-Et toi ?

La blonde allait lui répondre lorsqu'Alec l'interrompit.

-Elle, c'est assez spécial il vaut mieux garder ça pour plus tard, mais je suis certain que tu l'adoreras, comme tout le monde. Quel est le tien ?

Cette fois Nessie décida de se lancer dans ses grandes explications. Elle vit que les trois jeunes femmes de devant avaient ralentit pour pouvoir l'entendre. Elle soupira et commença.

-Et bien… Comment dire, c'est un peu compliqué. Bree a raison je suis bien la fille d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Au fait, les hommes vampires sont capables de se reproduire, mais pas les femmes. Donc, quand ma mère est tombée enceinte, elle était humaine et mon père l'a transformé à ma naissance pour qu'elle ne meure pas. Je suis donc plutôt rapide et forte, mais pas autant que les vrais vampires puisque je ne suis qu'une hybride. Mes sens sont aussi plus développés que les humains. Mais je ne suis même pas capable de transformer un humain puisque je ne suis pas venimeuse. Par contre, j'ai le don de pouvoir montrer mes pensées par le toucher ou même sans maintenant.

-Tu es sérieuse ? S'écria Jane qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle histoire.

-Oui et certains membres de ma famille ont aussi des pouvoirs.

-Houlà attends le temps que je me remette du fait que les vampires existent, souffla la blonde alors qu'Alec restait silencieux avec les trois autres jeunes femmes et que Bree lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Nessie lui adressa un petit sourire lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose venant de l'intérieur d'un des couloirs du lycée. Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut ce que disaient les voix.

« Allez Tony, un petit feu de joie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! dit une première voix pleine d'entrain qui lui était familière.

-On devrait peut-être attendre les autres… Dit une seconde voix, d'homme cette fois.

-Oh, mais arrête Jaz', ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre ! Allez Tony, vas-y au lieu de dormir ! »

Elle arrêta d'écouter et montra le bâtiment à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

-Je crois que vos amis sont dans un des couloirs, je les ai entendus. Ils sont sur le point de mettre le feu…

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est tout eux ça ! Victoria, tu peux aller voir s'il te plait ?

La rousse se raidit et revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard.

-Elle a raison, mais Anthony est trop occupé à dormir pour faire plaisir Marie.

-Bon, on y va avant que ce soit tout le bâtiment qui prenne feu, déclara Jane. Tu dois connaitre ce lieu, tu peux nous guider ?

Renesmée acquiesça et partie devant. Alec se projeta juste derrière la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent les délinquants en quelques minutes. Un jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jasper, mais aux cheveux châtains leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle. Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux et il se dirigea droit vers Nessie qui ne bougea pas. Il la regarda un instant.

-Tu es célibataire, ma jolie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, elle est à Alec, désolée mon grand.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard déboussolé.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Mary !

-Et pourtant ! Désolée chérie, mais tu devras te contenter de nos ébats, se moqua Liliane en le prenant par la taille et en l'embrassant.

Nessie jeta un coup d'œil à Alec. Elle n'était pas à lui, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit à l'affirmation de l'Alice n°2 ? Par habitude ? Sûrement. Un autre jeune homme plus grand et beaucoup plus costaud s'approcha d'eux. L'adolescente en resta comme deux ronds de flan. C'était Emmett tout craché ! Sauf qu'il était vêtu d'un jogging bleu. Elle regarda derrière lui et aperçut les sosies de ses parents.

Oui, une Bella habillée plus ou moins gothique et un Edward portant une veste en cuir avec un jean bleu foncé et une coiffure très…ébouriffée et bouclée. Ce fut trop pour elle, elle vacilla, mais resta debout sans qu'on ne la touche. Elle se demandait comment cela était possible lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'Emmett n°2. C'était sûrement lui qui avait le pouvoir de télékinésie. Le clone de son père vint la soutenir à la surprise générale. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aider les gens.

Renesmée sentie la chaleur qu'il dégageait se répandre en elle. C'était comme d'être avec Jacob… Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'évanouit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle entendait des voix. Les voix de sa famille. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve ? Elle n'avait pas manqué de coucher avec Nahuel ? Ni perdu Jacob et était trahi par sa famille ? Rassurée, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'assit doucement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne reconnut pas les lieux. Mais où se trouvait-elle donc ? Certainement pas chez elle ! Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fila à l'étage en dessous, vers les voix. Elle s'arrêta devant une photo et reconnut tout de suite les personnes qui y figuraient. Elle se souvenait maintenant ! Elle était chez les Newtons. Jessica et Mike étaient partis en vacances avec leur fille de trois ans. Elle alla vers le salon et ouvrit la porte. Les voix s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant les personnes.

Elle n'avait finalement pas rêvé. Alec lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et se téléporta à ses côtés. Il s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna vers une chaise libre. Elle s'y assit et contempla les visages souriant autour d'elle. Elle avait vraiment mal à la tête. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà vingt et une heure. Ses parents allaient la tuer, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait si bien avec toutes ces personnes. Elle était enfin chez elle.

-Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ?

-De toi, principalement, s'empressa de lui répondre Bree.

-Et de ce que Bree a vu en te touchant, compléta Jane.

-On pensait aussi qu'on pourrait t'héberger pour la nuit, rajouta celle qui devait être Marie.

Elle avait remarqué que le prénom de la Mary qui ressemblait à Alice se prononçait à l'américaine, mais la Marie qui ressemblait à sa mère se prononçait à la française.

-Mais tu veux peut-être rentrer chez toi ? Lui demanda Victoria.

-Pas du tout ! S'empressa de répondre l'adolescente. En fait, ça m'arrange, avant de partir je me suis disputée avec ma famille et je ne tiens pas vraiment à y remettre les pieds maintenant.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, intervint Bree.

-On a aussi parlé de ton petit ami, s'enquit Jasper en lançant un regard plein de défi à Alec qui le fusilla du regard.

-Jacob, ajouta Mary comme s'il y avait besoin de préciser.

-Tu devrais le laisser tomber, lui conseilla Liliane. Des hommes, tu en trouves rien qu'en claquant des doigts, surtout avec Mary et moi dans les parages. Sinon, tu as une seconde possibilité, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton genre.

Nessie la regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé, ce qui n'échappa pas à la sirène.

-Tu pourrais le rendre jaloux en enchaînant les garçons ou même juste en sortant avec les mecs de notre bande. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment en couple, on préfère s'amuser.

A ces mots, l'hybride devint rouge. Elle avait bien compris que cela voulait dire que chacun couchait avec chacun. Elle croisa le regard brulant de désir de Jasper et détourna la tête. Cela serait bien trop étrange pour elle de coucher avec une personne qui ressemblait à quelqu'un de sa famille. Elle se promis de ne jamais approcher d'Anthony. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle ne leur avait pas demandé leur nom de famille. Elle tenait absolument à les savoir. Elle prit également en compte l'idée de Liliane qui était très bonne.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je la retiens merci Liliane.

-Mais je t'en prie, tu es des notre maintenant alors si tu as besoin je suis là.

-Je me demandais justement, Anthony, Marie, Jasper, Emmett, quels sont vos noms de famille ?

Chacun lui répondit aussitôt et à chaque nom ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus.

-Marie Swan.

-Emmett McCarty.

-Jasper Whitlock.

-Anthony Masen.

-D'accord, merci… répondit l'adolescente.

-Et si tu nous faisais vraiment visiter la ville ? S'enquit Jane. Je suis certaine que tu as plein d'endroit à nous faire découvrir. Nous avons juste eu le loisir de voir le lycée.

Nessie la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. A vrai dire, elle la regarda comme si elle avait à faire à une extraterrestre. Elle oubliait qu'il y avait des gens qui ne connaissaient pas Forks. Cela lui paraissait invraisemblable.

-Et bien… C'est Forks… Si vous voulez quelque chose d'un temps soi peu intéressant c'est à Port Angeles qu'il faut aller. Ici, c'est une petite bourgade, il n'y a rien pour être franche.

-Tu es sérieuse ? S'exclamèrent Victoria et Liliane d'une même voix.

-Parfaitement.

-Il me semble que j'ai vu une plage dans ton passé, c'est aussi à Port Angeles ? Lui demanda Bree.

Nessie réfléchit et se dit que c'était certainement celle de la Push. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est à cinq minutes d'ici, à la Push. C'est une réserve indienne et là où tout le monde va quand il veut se baigner.

-Super ! S'extasia Jane avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Je t'adore !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla à l'étage. L'hybride tourna la tête vers Alec dont le sourire illuminé son visage.

-Jane adooore les bains de minuit, et nous aussi. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Renesmée lui rendit son sourire.

-Avec plaisir ! Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai jamais fait.

-Et bien il y a un début à tout !

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prendre un maillot de bain avec elle. En même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à finir sa journée à la Plage, encore moins la nuit. Elle en fit part au jeune homme et Jane vint aussitôt à son secours lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, mais toujours des solutions, lui dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main pour l'amener avec elle.

Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce où étaient entassés des sacs. Nessie en conclut que ce devait sûrement être leurs bagages. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas venus les mains vides. Par contre, elle se demanda où étaient leurs parents. Mais elle ne dit rien. Jane fouilla dans une valise noire en mettant tous les vêtements en vrac.

-Nous avons le même gabarit, je suis sûre qu'un de mes maillots t'iras ou même un de Bree.

Elle dégota un haut de bikini et chercha le bas. Quand elle le trouve, elle brandit le tout, triomphante et le lui tendit. Renesmée les prit avec hésitation, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jane referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle en lui ordonnant d'enfiler l'ensemble. L'adolescente s'exécuta et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir le résultat.

Le bikini mettait vraiment ses formes en valeur, même si elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Le noir lui allait à merveille. Elle sourit à son reflet, plutôt satisfaite. A cet instant, Jane réapparut, Bree sur les talons. Elles sifflèrent en la voyant.

-Alec va en tomber raide mort, rit la brune.

-Je savais que c'était une bonne idée, se félicita la blonde. Maintenant enfiles-ça !

Elle lui lança une tunique noire à manches longues pendantes presque transparente accompagnée d'un collant à gros carreaux blancs, gris et noirs. Bree lui donna une paire d'escarpin et un chapeau blanc. Lorsqu'elle les mit, Nessie s'aperçut que la tunique était dotée d'un beau décolleté et que ses épaules étaient découvertes. Elle avait l'air plus adulte et plus sexy.

Elle embrassa les deux jeunes filles avec une joie non dissimulée. Puis, elles l'amenèrent en bas afin que les autres puissent la voir. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans la pièce, un silence se fit. Ce fut Jasper qui parla le premier.

-Où est donc passé la petite fille de tout à l'heure ?

-Elle a été remplacée par une ravissante jeune femme, lui répondit Emmett.

-Epoustouflante… Souffla Alec en croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

L'adolescente rougit violemment en s'apercevant qu'elle était au centre de l'attention. Mary frappa dans ses mains et se leva.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors, allons-y ! Renesmée…

-Appelle-moi Nessie, la coupa l'intéressée.

-Très bien, Nessie, prends la main d'Alec et imagines la plage dans ta tête. Toi aussi Bree, les autres, prenez-leur la main pour fermer le siècle.

Les cheveux de l'hybride volaient sous la présence d'une telle puissance dans la pièce. Elle se força à imaginer la Push et sa plage. Elle essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre. Juste la Push. Soudain, elle sentit une brise légère l'effleurer et des gouttes d'eaux tombaient sur son corps. Elle frissonna, ce n'était pas un temps pour se baigner. Le cercle se brisa et Marie se tourna vers Jasper.

-A toi de jouer !

Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil et ferma les yeux. D'un seul coup, les nuages disparurent du ciel pour laisser place à une pleine lune qui éclaira presque comme en plein jour. La température remonta et la pluie disparut. A présent, il devait faire dans les trente degrés.

-Tous à l'eau ! Hurlèrent Jane, Bree, Victoria et Liliane en chœur.

Renesmée éclata de rire, se sentant enfin complètement libérer. La main d'Alec était toujours dans la sienne, il resserra sa prise. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était très bien à ses côtés, comme si elle l'avait toujours connu, un peu comme tout le groupe. Alec l'attira vers la mer et elle se déshabilla avant de courir à ses côtés jusqu'au vaste étendu d'eau salée. Une nouvelle Nessie naissait pour une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Et voilà =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Review ?

A bientôt pour la suite ;D

Bisous.

Mel.


	6. Une nouvelle famille

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, chapitre 5 en ligne. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais le chapitre 6 est plus long ^^ Oui, j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 6 et j'attends juste de pouvoir le corriger avant de le poster ^^ Mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Lili :** Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews, c'est toi qui me donne envie de finir la fic le plus vite possible. Pour le major, c'était un peu le but xD En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^

**

* * *

**Elle sauta dans l'eau, le cœur en fête. Elle hurla de plaisir et Alec vint lui saisir les hanches pour la faire virevolter dans les airs. Son rire cristallin se répercuta contre les montagnes et la forêt. Lorsque le jeune homme la reposa sur le sable mouillé, leurs regards, devenus argentés au contact de l'autre, se croisèrent. L'adolescent caressa la joue de l'hybride et commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser, à cet instant Bree fit son apparition, suivi de Jane.

-On vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda la première avec amusement.

-Je crois que oui, ils allaient s'embrasser si je ne me trompe pas, dit la seconde en adressant un clin d'œil à Nessie qui rougit.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Mary qui les observait avec un sourire au coin. Il ne faisait nul doute que c'était elle qui était sous les sentiments qui naissaient petit à petit en la jeune hybride. Les yeux de l'adolescente changèrent de direction pour voir ce que faisaient les autres. Liliane et Victoria tournaient autour d'Anthony. C'était à celle qui arriverait à le charmer la première. Marie était occupée à embrasser Emmett contre un rocher et Jasper…

Jasper n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Elle le chercha du regard sans le trouver. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que le sourire de Mary s'élargissait. Elle sût tout de suite qu'elle préparait quelque chose. La question qu'elle se posait était : quoi ? Jane et Bree rirent et Alec fit la moue. Nessie se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer lorsqu'elle fut soudainement soulevée par la taille et posée sur une épaule. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se débattit pour qu'on la relâche. Au corps, elle comprit vite que c'était un homme, certainement Jasper. Elle lui redemanda donc de la poser.

-A tes ordres !

Et il la lança dans l'eau. Nessie retint sa respiration et se dirigea droit sur le jeune homme sous l'eau. Elle lui passa entre les jambes et plaqua sa main sur son tibia au passage pour le faire tomber. Ce qui réussit parfaitement. Un plouf se fit entendre et elle retourna à la surface aux côtés des trois autres. Alec arborait un sourire satisfait, mais qui avait une once de grimace. Jasper se releva et revint à la charge. La jeune fille l'évita de justesse puis il l'arrosa. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas se prendre d'eau dans les yeux en riant.

-Jaz' arrête !

Les éclaboussures s'arrêtèrent aussitôt au grand étonnement de l'adolescente. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui la poussa à s'interroger.

-Tu t'es vite faites à mon surnom, dis-moi !

Les paupières de l'hybride papillotèrent.

-C'est parce que mon oncle Jasper te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Vous pourriez être jumeau et que je l'appelle Jaz' habituellement.

Le sourire de Jasper se fana un peu, Jane prit alors la parole.

-D'ailleurs, Nessie, c'est le surnom que te donne ta famille c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, lui répondit l'intéressée.

-Et bien comme tu es brouillée avec eux, on pourrait te donner un surnom à nous.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent à l'annonce de la proposition. Alec, Bree et Jasper approuvèrent aussitôt. La seconde appela aussitôt les autres pour qu'ils participent au choix du nouveau surnom. Si bien qu'ils allèrent former un cercle sur la plage. Emmett amena du bois par la télékinésie et Anthony y mit feu. Tous restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle des flammes bleues. Nessie leur expliqua aussitôt que c'était du bois spécial Forks et que c'était le sel qui faisait prendre cette couleur au feu.

-Je déclare la cérémonie des surnoms, ouverte ! Déclara Mary.

-Nous avons déjà trouvé Jaz', Tony, Lily et Vic grâce à cette cérémonie, maintenant c'est à ton tour Renesmée, dit Marie avec un sourire accueillant.

Chacun se mit donc à la recherche d'un surnom.

-Neness, proposèrent Bree et Jane ensemble.

-Esmée, dirent Victoria et Liliane.

-Renée, répondirent Emmett et Marie.

-Mémé, pouffa Mary.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette dernière proposition, mais elle aucune ne fut retenue. Ils allaient finalement opter pour Neness lorsqu'Anthony intervint.

-Ren, souffla-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement et Alec l'approuva tout de suite. La ren était une fleur qui ressemblait à une fleur de lotus. Elle correspondait parfaitement à l'adolescente.

-Renesmée devient donc Ren, à compter de ce jour, déclara Mary.

Ren se leva et alla embrasser Anthony sur la joue en sautillant de joie.

-Merci Tony ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-On retourne à l'eau ? S'extasia Jane.

Ils allaient accepter lorsqu'une voix retentit dans le noir.

-Nessie ?

Renesmée sursauta et pivota vivement vers le doux son qui venait de prononcer son nom. Un son qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle se retrouva face à Nahuel qui la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Elle rougit en s'apercevant qu'il n'hésitait pas à la relooker devant les autres. Devant Alec, Jasper et Mary.

-Mmm… A croquer, murmura Liliane à Victoria.

-Très beau spécimen, complimenta Bree soudainement très intéressée.

-Nahuel… Souffla Nessie. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Le chilien fit un pas vers elle, mais Ren recula de la même distance. Elle tenait à ce qu'il reste loin d'elle, il était devenu un étranger à ses yeux à côté du groupe qui venait de la prendre en charge. De plus, il avait une part de responsabilité dans la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements de son anniversaire. S'il ne l'avait pas amené à s'isoler des autres, ils n'auraient pas essayés de coucher ensemble, Jacob ne les aurait donc pas vu et n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui mentir puisqu'elle ne lui aurait rien dit de ses sentiments et elle n'aurait jamais découverte la promesse que ses parents lui avaient fait faire.

Ainsi, sans Nahuel, elle ne serait pas où elle était à ce moment précis. En voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle, le jeune homme se figea et son visage s'assombrit. Il la comprenait, oui il la comprenait tellement bien. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de s'expliquer.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, tout le monde s'inquiète.

Nessie le fixa, elle savait qu'il était sincère. Sa famille avait tendance à la surprotéger, ce qui l'agacée particulièrement. Elle avait toujours voulu vivre la vie comme elle l'entendait, cependant on s'était toujours débrouillé pour l'en empêcher. C'était son unique chance de profiter de la vie et de son « insouciance » comme lui avait dit Jake. Elle finie donc par secouer vivement la tête.

-Je suis très où je suis, merci.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du chilien. Il devait la ramener, de grès ou de force, sinon il aurait affaire avec les Cullens. Et autant dire que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il tenta de la raisonner.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu leur en veut, mais ils voulaient te protéger. Ils t'aiment Nessie, nous t'aimons tous…

L'adolescente le fusilla du regard, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se fichait d'elle. Elle était peut-être jeune, mais elle n'était pas naïve.

-S'ils m'aimaient vraiment, ils ne se mêleraient pas ainsi de ma vie, argua-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-C'est pour te protéger ! Argumenta Nahuel. Tu ne connais rien à la vie, le monde n'est pas parfait, il y a des guerres et des injustices dont tu n'as même pas idée. En plus, les parents attendent généralement treize ans avant d'être présenté au premier petit ami de leur enfant. Et toi tu leur imposes ça à six ans ! A treize ans, les parents ont le temps de s'y faire, mais toi tu grandis tellement vite qu'ils n'ont le temps de se faire à rien. Tu te marieras peut-être même dans deux ans pour ce qu'ils en sachent. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais ta vie passe à une vitesse phénoménale pour eux tout comme les humains. Je sais que je suis également coupable dans tout cela, mais donne-leur encore un an. Juste une petite année avant de leur dire que tu aimes quelqu'un. Et surtout, ne leur en veut pas, pas à eux. Déteste-moi si tu le veux, mais Bella et Edward ne sont pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Je t'en prie, rentre avec moi…

Comme elle se butait à ne pas lui répondre, il l'appela.

-Nessie ?

Alec s'avança et vint se poster derrière la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Bree se mit à sa droite et Jane à sa gauche, chacune prit une main de l'hybride. Les autres se placèrent derrière le quatuor. Tout ce petit monde montrait ainsi qu'ils la soutenaient et qu'elle était des leurs à présent.

-Elle s'appelle Ren maintenant, intervint Alec en lançant un regard noir à Nahuel.

Le vent commença à se lever, amenant des nuages avec lui, le feu augmenta d'intensité et plusieurs Victoria apparurent autour du chilien qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur le groupe. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas fait attention à eux, trop absorbé par la petite Cullen. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que quelque chose cloché. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Sa bouche forma un O lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les trois quarts ressemblaient au Cullen et deux d'entre eux à des Volturis. Il ne reconnut pas Victoria, ni Bree.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-t-il, intrigué.

Jane fronça des sourcils et lui accorda le même regard qu'Alec.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, nous sommes nous. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Il grogna à la réplique de la petite blonde puis réfléchit. Leurs yeux avaient une couleur humaine, ils n'étaient donc pas des vampires. Pourtant, ils leur ressemblaient beaucoup, cependant ils n'étaient pas non plus des hybrides. Leur cœur battait trop lentement. Liliane se détacha du groupe pour venir tourner autour de lui avec les Victoria telle une prédatrice. Ses yeux tournèrent à l'argenté. Le chilien frissonna, mais s'efforça de ne pas y faire attention bien que son regard ne cesse de se porter jusqu'à la sublime créature qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Rosalie.

-Peu importe, dit-il en s'adressant à Renesmée. Tu n'es pas des leurs, tu n'es pas cette Ren dont ils parlent. Tu es notre Nessie… ma Nessie… Viens avec moi, s'il te plait…

Pendant un instant, les yeux des deux hybrides restèrent coller. Ils n'arrivaient plus à détacher leurs regards de l'autre. Si l'un se faisait dur, l'autre était suppliant. La pression d'Alec se fit plus fort sur les épaules de l'adolescente qui finie par prendre sa décision. Elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et ses yeux devinrent aussi argentés que les siens.

-Je reste et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je suis chez moi avec eux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place avec vous, je suis désolée, Nahuel. Mais c'est fini, je ne reviendrai pas.

Nahuel ferma les yeux, il était désolé, mais à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il fonça droit sur elle aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ren l'évita de justesse en se décalant vers la droite, poussant les autres avec elle pour qu'ils ne soient pas blessés par l'hybride. Elle les lâcha ensuite pour s'isoler afin qu'ils ne courent plus le risque d'être touchés. Là encore, Nahuel fonça vers elle, mais cette fois, il réussit à l'attraper. D'une seule main, il la posa sur son épaule et courut dans la direction du manoir en évitant soigneusement les rousses qui voulaient lui bloquer le passage.

La colère envahit le groupe, un éclair zébra le ciel accompagné de tonnerre et la pluie se mit à tomber fortement. Le feu doubla d'intensité et se dirigea droit sur le kidnappeur. Une dizaine de Victoria essayèrent de lui barrer le passage sans résultat, elles furent aussitôt repoussées contre les arbres. Puis, Liliane utilisa son pouvoir de sirène.

-Tut tut tut ! Où vas-tu mon mignon ? C'est par ici que ça se passe ! Arrête-toi et viens à moi, fredonna-t-elle d'une voix envoutante.

L'hybride ralentit et Renesmée se débattit. Elle lui donnait des coups de poing dans le dos, mais rien à faire, il refusait obstinément de la lâcher. C'est alors qu'Alec profita du fait que le chilien était presque arrêté pour se matérialiser juste devant lui. Nahuel s'arrêta tout de suite, surpris et Emmett utilisa son don pour faire voler Ren dans les airs et la poser dans les bras d'Alec qui se dématérialisa pour apparaître devant eux. Edward utilisa alors tout son potentiel, le feu fonça droit sur l'hybride qui s'enfuit en courant. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la forêt, le feu disparut. Alec reposa la jeune fille à terre et Renesmée lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Merci infiniment ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Hey ! Protesta Jasper. J'ai participé moi aussi !

-En faisant tomber la pluie ? Pouffa Mary.

-Et gronder le ciel ? Se moqua Victoria.

Amusée, Ren vint devant lui et lui donna également un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui attira un sourire de contentement au jeune météorologiste. Elle pivota ensuite vers Anthony et Emmett, elle hésita un petit moment puis alla faire de même avec eux sous les regards médusés des autres filles. Liliane éclata de rire.

-Wow ! Je crois que toi et moi allons bien nous entendre !

Nessie lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

-C'est juste un remerciement, je ne voudrais pas piquer Emmett à Marie.

La jeune femme sursauta à cette annonce et sortie une cigarette pour qu'on ne la voit pas rougir. Emmett la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? S'enquit Mary.

-On reste, ordonna Renesmée, nous n'avons pas beaucoup profité alors je propose qu'on retourne se baigner.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Jane qui vint lui accorder un câlin.

-Merci, merci, merci. Je t'aiiiiime ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

La jeune fille éclata de rire à son tour.

-Moi aussi, mais je donne une condition !

Bree la dévisagea, la tête penchait sur le côté. Elle essayait de deviner ce qu'allait dire la jeune fille, sans succès. Renesmée jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et son sourire s'élargit.

-Il est minuit, Jane, tu aimes vraiment les bains de minuit ?

L'adolescente la fixa en silence jusqu'à temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau.

-Ooooh ! Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Tu m'as comprise à ce que je vois, rit Ren.

-Tous à poil ! Hurla Jane, folle de joie.

Alec regarda Nessie avec des yeux ronds. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cependant, un sourire fini par naitre au coin de ses lèvres. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de très bonnes idées la nouvelle. Jane fut donc la première à se mettre nue, suivie de Victoria et Liliana. Mary resta sceptique un moment, mais finie par suivre le mouvement et par se jeter à l'eau. Puis ce fut au tour de Jaz' qui sauta sur Liliane en criant. Bree les rejoint peu après. Ensuite, Emmett se déshabilla et supplia Marie de faire de même. La jeune femme finie par céder à sa plus grande joie. Ils s'isolèrent donc pour continuer de se bécoter dans un coin. Même Anthony s'était mis nu. Il était allongé près du feu, les yeux fermés.

Alec plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Renesmée. L'adolescente voyait bien qu'il l'attendait. Seulement, lui-même était toujours en boxer de bain. Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle mette Jake de côté et qu'elle se remette. Elle pouvait très bien faire comme Liliane lui avait conseillé : sortir avec d'autres garçons pour le rendre jaloux. Après tout, cela ne pourrait que lui apporter de l'expérience. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Alec et posa sa main sur son torse, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche et elle l'embrassa.

Dans un premier temps, le brun fut surpris, puis il lui enlaça la taille et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Se caressant sensuellement. La jeune femme enfouit son autre main dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Celui-ci baissa ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta l'une d'elle au niveau de ses hanches en la caressant. Ren avait le souffle court et commencé à avoir chaud. Elle se dit qu'il était temps d'aller se rafraichir. Elle détacha donc sa bouche des lèvres du jeune homme pour la faire glisser sur son cou, puis sur son torse musclé et lorsqu'elle arriva à son boxer elle baissa vivement le vêtement.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir le sexe de l'adolescente dressé. Elle esquissa un sourire et se releva. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle et lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

-A l'eau maintenant !

Alec haussa les sourcils et lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

-Si moi je dois y aller et bien toi aussi jeune fille ! Lui répondit-il.

Il la plaqua contre lui de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger et l'allongea doucement sur le sable en l'embrassant. Nessie le laissa faire sans hésiter. Le brun lui dessina alors des spirales avec sa langue sur les parcelles de peau nue, puis il détacha son soutien gorge. Il lui mordilla le téton tout en malaxant l'autre sein d'une main experte, arrachant des petites cris de plaisirs à l'adolescente. Sa bouche glissa ensuite plus bas et il baissa le restant de bikini de la jeune fille avant de remonter l'embrasser avec passion. Ren sentit le désir du jeune homme contre son ventre. Elle s'assit et, après un dernier baiser, elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à l'eau.

Frustré, Alec la poursuivit et essaya de l'attraper. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'hybride qui usait de sa rapidité inhumaine pour lui échapper. Comme Alec n'arrivait plus à rien avec elle, Jasper tenta aussitôt sa chance et commença à la poursuivre à son tour, sans succès. La jeune fille était bien trop rapide pour lui. C'est alors que les deux adolescents s'allièrent, mais là non plus, ils n'arrivèrent à rien et finirent par déclarer qu'elle trichait, mais même cette déclaration ne changea rien. Ren avait la liberté dans le sang et personne n'arriverait à la lui reprendre maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Cependant, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne vit, c'était qu'ils étaient observés par un loup gigantesque qui se cachait derrière les arbres. Un magnifique loup couleur bronze dont le regard reflétait de la souffrance. Il émit un gémissement et Anthony ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les arbres afin d'être certain qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Son regard croisa celui, étrangement humain de l'animal. Il se mit debout et se prépara à se défendre. Mais le prédateur s'en alla et le jeune homme se rallongea. Il resta néanmoins aux aguets pas encore complètement rassuré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le loup courut jusqu'à la falaise où il se coucha par terre, la tête entre les pattes et la queue entre les jambes. Il resta un long moment ainsi, tout à coup, il sentit d'autres pensées et il se releva. On le rejoignait. Le loup redevint aussitôt humain et alla chercher des vêtements, derrière un rocher. Il les enfila juste à temps pour voir sortir sa congénère des bois.

C'était une magnifique louve grise et mince dont le pelage étincelait sous la lune. La tête de l'animal pencha de côté et fixa le quileute droit dans les yeux, comme pour lire en lui. Aussitôt Jacob détourna le regard pour regarder le ciel. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. La louve ferma les yeux et reprit forme humaine. Elle s'approcha de lui, si bien que sa peau frôla la sienne. Jake grimaça et s'éloigna d'elle d'un bon pas. Leah rit doucement tout en s'habillant, puis elle se posta devant lui.

-Allez Roméo, je t'écoute.

-Il n'y pas de Roméo… Ou du moins, il n'y en a plus.

La brune le fixa intensément avant de secouer la tête. Le jeune homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur la lune. La quileute finie par soupirer bruyamment.

-J'aurais cru que tu te confierais à moi après tout ce temps. Visiblement, je me suis trompée. Tu préfères en parler à Seth ? Il est son meilleur ami après tout, à moins que tu ne veuilles juste t'expliquer avec cet Alec, comme un gentil petit toutou. Cette fois, Jacob grogna et la fusilla du regard. Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait tout vu.

-La ferme !

-Mais bien sûr, tu l'aimes tellement que tu vas la laisser à un autre. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es stupide ! Tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité quand elle t'a avoué ses sentiments. Mais non ! Monsieur a préféré suivre les règles que ses maîtres lui ont imposés ! Et bien, mes félicitations ! Maintenant tu l'as perdue. Remarque, c'est bien fait pour toi. Je t'ai prévenu dès le début, mais je m'y connais tellement mal en amour que personne ne m'écoute, c'est bien connu.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Leah ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Tu préfères, peut-être, que j'ai recours à la violence ? Fous-moi la paix tu entends ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être imprégné de quelqu'un, tu n'as jamais connu ça ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi on peut être capable pour que l'autre soit heureux. Regarde Embry, il sert encore de grand-frère après tout ce temps… Tu ne comprends rien, c'est pour ça que personne ne veut de toi !

Les yeux du quileute brillaient de rage et de peine. Il avait foiré, il le savait. Il avait tout fichu en l'air pour une simple promesse. Il avait conscience de la peine qu'il avait faite à Nessie. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille oublier cette humiliation. Elle le faisait à sa manière, même si cela devait lui faire mal. Il encaisserait, il le méritait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leah était toujours dans ses pattes lorsqu'il était question d'amour. Elle l'était déjà quand il était amoureux de Bella et voilà qu'elle continuait avec Nessie.

-Tu devrais lui montrer ce qu'elle rate, comme elle le fait avec toi. Enfin, je dis ça, c'est une simple suggestion, continua-t-elle.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il venait de tourner l'hybride contre sa famille sans le vouloir. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas voulut le blesser. Il attendrait donc qu'elle se calme et revienne vers lui. Il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de recourir aux moyens que Leah lui proposait. Il n'aimerait pas lui faire du mal une seconde fois. Il regarda Leah. Celle-ci compris aussitôt qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition et un sourire narquois éclaira ses lèvres.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide, je serais là ! Je ne permettrais pas à un vampire, même une moitié de vampire, de se moquer d'un des nôtres.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Jacob écoutait toujours les rires des squatteurs de la Push, dont celui de Nessie. Son cœur se serra et il s'assit au bord de la falaise. Oui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse, avec ou sans lui. Même s'il aurait préféré figurer dans son avenir…

* * *

Et voilà, fini ! Alors, votre avis ? ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus de Jacob, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants, normalement !

Bonne journée, après-midi, matinée... Selon l'heure à tous !

Bisous.

Mel.


	7. Rebellion

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement je prend de plus en plus de goût à être dans la tête de notre très chère Jacob. Je compte donc bien continuer de montrer son point de vu pendant toute cette affaire ;) J'espère que vous l'aimez autant que moi et que vous trouvez les POVs bien fait. On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude ^.^ Bonne lecture !

**Lili : **Tu as tout compris xD C'était ce que je voulais montrer !

**Youyou : **Merci ^^

* * *

Renesmée revit toute la soirée de la veille dans sa tête avant de se réveiller. Tout ce qu'elle avait faite pendant cette soirée lui paraissait si loin et pourtant si près à la fois. Elle s'était enfin senti elle-même. Elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir accompagné Nahuel, elle ne regrettait pas non plus leur bain de minuit. Cependant, elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé avec Alec. Cela lui paraissait irréel, rapide. Elle ne s'était jamais crue ainsi et pourtant, elle l'avait fait !

Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié Jacob. Loin de là, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à faire cela d'une certaine manière. Néanmoins, elle était quasi-certaine que Mary avait poussé un peu ses sentiments pour qu'elle en arrive là. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais laissé le jeune homme allait aussi loin. Elle était sûre que l'Alice n°2 avait aussi contrôlé les sentiments d'Alec. C'était bien trop étrange pour venir d'eux deux. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été proche de lui. De l'avoir toujours aimé. C'était pareil avec les autres. C'était comme si elle les avait toujours connus et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se dit que le fait qu'ils ressemblent presque tous à sa famille ne devait pas être étranger à ce mystérieux phénomène. Satisfaite de sa conclusion, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira doucement.

Elle regarda les deux jeunes filles qui l'encadraient. Jane et Bree dormait encore profondément, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le réveil, ils commençaient les cours dans une heure. Elle contempla la pièce, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait en revenant. Les autres avaient décrétés qu'étant les plus jeunes et donc les plus petits, ils avaient le droit à la chambre de Jessica et Mike. Ren se rappelait également qu'Alec avait dormi avec elles, juste à côté de Jane. Sa place était pourtant vide.

Elle s'étira une dernière fois et enleva la couverture du lit. Les deux adolescentes protestèrent, mais finirent par se lever. Nessie enfila la même tenue que la veille et descendit en attendant que les deux autres se préparent. Elle passa à la salle de bain se donner un petit coup de brosse et elle apparut dans le salon en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-En voilà une qui est de bonne humeur, la salua Liliane.

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de venir s'installer à côté d'Alec qui l'accueillit avec le même sourire.

-Bien dormit ? Se renseigna-t-il.

-Comme une marmotte, affirma la jeune hybride.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il embrassa la joue de la jeune fille. Nessie le lui rendit sous le regard moqueur de Mary. Les yeux de Ren firent le tour de la table, Marie se régalait d'un tartine de confiture sur les genoux d'Emmett, Victoria et Jasper inspectait leurs amygdales respectifs, Anthony était toujours dans son coin, Liliane et Mary les observait toujours Alec et elle. Lorsque Bree et Jane les rejoignirent, Mary sauta sur cette dernière pour l'entrainer dans la pièce d'à côté. Bree bailla et s'avachit sur la chaise à côté d'Anthony.

-Alors, comment ça va, mon vieux ? Le salua-t-elle avec une tape dans le dos.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le droit à un grognement. Elle haussa les épaules signe qu'elle n'allait pas insister. Du moins pas ce matin. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient peu dormi. Ils étaient revenus à quatre heures du matin de la plage, si quelqu'un les avait vus dans l'état où ils étaient, il aurait certainement cru qu'il avait affaire à des drogués. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, sauf qu'ils ne se droguaient pas à l'aide de substances illicites, être ensemble leur suffisait amplement.

Alec tendit une tartine de Nutella à Ren, elle accepta de bon cœur. Si elle n'était pas friande de la nourriture humaine, le Nutella restait tout de même l'un de ses points faibles. Elle avala la tartine en trois bouchés et le jeune homme lui en prépara deux autres. Dès qu'elle avala sa dernière bouchée Victoria et Jasper se lâchèrent, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'heure et firent remarquer qu'il était grand temps d'y aller. Mary et Jane réapparurent alors, main dans la main. Tout le monde se leva pour former un cercle avec Alec et ils se retrouvèrent au lycée en deux secondes.

Quand les autres élèves les aperçurent, ils s'arrêtèrent pour les observer avec curiosité. C'était la première fois que Ren attirait autant l'attention sur elle. Habituellement, on la regardait, puis on se détournait d'elle. Mais là tous les élèves la fixé et bizarrement, elle ne se sentie nullement gênée. Au contraire, elle se sentait à l'aise avec la main d'Alec dans la sienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la même salle. Renesmée questionna Alec du regard. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient tous ensemble ?

-Victoria s'est arrangée pour nous réunir. Jane, Bree et moi sommes en avance pour notre âge. Quant à toi, c'est une pure coïncidence.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ils entrèrent ensemble. Mais à l'instant où elle vit leur professeur, elle se figea. Elle devait rêver, oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles au fait qu'Esmée était sa prof de biologie. Lentement, elle alla s'asseoir entre Alec et Jane. La femme écrivit son nom au tableau, Nessie s'attendait à lire « Esmée Cullen », mais au lieu de cela, elle eut le droit à « Anne Evenson ». C'était officiel, les clones Cullens étaient en ville. Il ne manquait plus que Carlisle et elle aurait tout le monde. Lorsque mademoiselle Evenson se retourna ce fut pour fixer le groupe que Ren et ses amis formés. Il y eut comme un malaise et les yeux de la biologiste devinrent argentés le temps de quelques secondes.

-Nom de dieu ! S'écria un Emmett visiblement choqué.

-Oh non… Pas ça… Pas elle…S'apitoya Liliane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire dans cette ville déjà ? Se demanda Marie avec tristesse.

-Pour rien, apparemment, déclara Bree avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Nessie les dévisagea chacun leur tour. Elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient furieux contre la femme, mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi. Ils étaient pourtant heureux de la trouver elle, alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas avec mademoiselle Evenson ? De plus, ils avaient l'air de la connaitre. Elle se pencha vers Jane et lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La blonde adressa un regard meurtrier à la prof en même temps de s'adresser à la brune sur un ton tellement bas qu'un humain aurait eu du mal à entendre. Mais que Ren pouvait entendre.

-Cette femme nous suit partout où on va, depuis qu'elle a fait la connaissance de Mary. La première d'entre nous à avoir pris l'initiative de partir à la recherche des autres. Mary te racontera. Evenson a aussi un pouvoir, mais elle est différente de nous.

-En quoi ? S'enquit l'hybride en détaillant ladite Evenson.

Elle ne lui semblait pourtant pas si différente que cela des autres, juste plus âgée. Enfin, ses nouveaux amis privilégiés le noir alors que cela ne semblait pas être le cas de la biologiste. En effet, celle-ci était entièrement vêtue de blanc. Si bien, qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être un ange. Nessie se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Esmée vêtue de blanc, à présent, elle savait que cette couleur lui irait à ravir. Mais le jour où elle le lui dirait était loin.

-Elle est trop gentille, lui répondit Jane, elle ne cesse d'essayer de nous changer, de nous rendre… docile. Comme des petits chiens, tu me suis ? Pour elle on devrait être obéissant et la suivre comme des petits toutous. Et ça, on ne le supporte pas, personne ne nous changera jamais. Le jour où se sera le cas ce sera parce que nous le voulons, non parce que quelqu'un le veut.

Renesmée ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, car mademoiselle Evenson présentait son programme pour l'année à venir, les yeux fixés sur elle. Renesmée avait la drôle d'impression qu'elle la regardait tout particulièrement. Elle pencha les yeux sur son bloc-notes, prie un crayon de papier et s'efforça de noter ce que la jeune femme disait. Animaux, insectes, plantes… La jeune fille soupira, elle savait déjà tout sur ces sujets, elle avait lu tellement de livres, de plus elle avait tout retenu. Cependant, Bella avait tenu à ce qu'elle se socialise en allant en cours. A l'époque elle s'entendait tellement bien avec elle, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui dire « non » car elle savait que cela lui ferait de la peine. Lorsque la professeur se retourna vers le tableau pour noter le nom du premier chapitre, Ren revint à Jane.

-C'est quoi son pouvoir ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Elle parle aux animaux…

Les yeux de l'hybride s'arrondirent et elle dévisagea le dos d'Anne Evenson avec hébétude. Elle imaginait à quel point cela pouvait être bien de pouvoir parler aux animaux. Voilà enfin, une professeure qui pourrait enfin lui apprendre des trucs. Bizarrement, si son pouvoir l'attirait, ce n'était pas le cas de la scientifique qui lui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Nessie n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir en courant. Ce qui devait aussi être le cas des autres qui jetaient sans arrêt des coups d'œil vers la porte tout en évaluant leur chance de partir sans être vu. Autrement, ces chances étaient nulles à l'exception de Marie et Alec qui profitèrent aussitôt que la prof ait le dos tourné pour s'éclipser. La Bella n°2 se mit à quatre pattes et devint invisible. Alec donna un baiser discret sur la joue de l'hybride avant de faire comme Marie et de se téléporter à l'extérieur.

-Bandes de lâcheurs ! Les accusa Bree.

Toutefois, la biologiste dû s'en apercevoir, car dès qu'Alec disparut elle autorisa les élèves à sortir avec dix minutes d'avance. Ceux-ci se ruèrent aussitôt vers la sortie et Nessie perçut un « ouïe » et Marie réapparut aux côtés d'Emmett en se frottant le coude. Ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du clan. Quand la salle fut presque vide ils se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir. Mais Anne leur barra tout de suite le chemin pour les empêcher de passer. Dix regards se posèrent sur elle avec plus ou moins de haine. Elle laissa néanmoins passer le peu d'élèves qui restaient à part eux et elle ferma la porte à clé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls au grand étonnement de Nessie. Cette dernière s'enflamma aussitôt.

-Hey ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Les yeux de la femme la contemplèrent attentivement, devenant ainsi argentés.

-Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle recrue…

Elle prie une feuille sur son bureau et ses yeux glissèrent dessus.

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen, c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire accueillant.

La jeune fille la fusilla du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Cependant, Jaz' la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son.

-Laissez tomber Evenson, vous ne saurez rien d'elle !

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'empressa de l'interroger Anne. Tu oublies que je le saurai tôt ou tard puisque je suis votre professeur.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux, répliqua Mary.

-Il est hors de question que vous l'harceliez comme vous l'avez fait avec nous ! La prévint Emmett.

-De toute manière, nous serons là pour la protéger de vous, elle n'est pas seule, continua Victoria en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'hybride.

-Elle sera toujours avec au moins l'un de nous, confia Marie.

La scientifique afficha de grands yeux étonnés.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le prenez ainsi, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je cherche juste à vous faire comprendre que vous pouvez utiliser vos dons pour le bien au lieu du mal ! Je veux simplement être votre amie…

-Pff… Dans vos rêves sûrement, l'envoya valser Liliane.

-Laissez-nous sortir ! Ordonna Bree.

La biologiste plissa les yeux et les riva sur Bree.

-Depuis quand les élèves commandent-ils les profs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle devait désespérer de ne jamais réussir à obtenir quelque chose d'eux. Mais elle commençait sérieusement à les énerver, elle essayait de leur enlever la notion à laquelle il tenait le plus. Une notion qui était la seule règle du groupe. La liberté, être libre.

Cela devait être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas en couple, du moins pas officiellement. Même s'il était clair qu'Emmett et Marie s'aimaient, tout comme Victoria et Jasper. Renesmée avait un doute sur la relation qu'entretenaient Bree et Anthony. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Toutefois, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées par le vent qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Bien sûr, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et comme Jasper s'énervait le temps changé. Donc le vent entrait dans la classe sans aucun mal. Marie en profita pour disparaitre et essayer d'ouvrir la porte, sans résultat. Nessie aperçut alors Anne mettre sa main dans sa poche, sûrement pour protéger la clé. Emmett s'en rendit compte également et se servi aussitôt de son pouvoir. La jeune femme fut soudainement soulevée du sol et brutalement plaquée contre le plafond. Jasper attira l'hybride dans ses bras pour la protéger et l'éloigna de la scène. Néanmoins, les yeux de l'adolescente ne se détachaient pas de celle-ci. Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Emmett se plaça en dessous de la biologiste en lui jetant un regard noir, qui devint très vite d'un argenté brillant.

-Donnez-moi la clé ! Rugit-il.

Les longs cheveux châtains ondulés de la professeure entourés son visage, dirigés vers le sol. Elle secoua négativement la tête avec entêtement.

-Non Emmett, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Calme-toi et laisse-moi redescendre, s'il te plait.

-Et si je ne veux pas me contrôler ? Je suis très bien tel que je suis ! Hurla le sportif.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, redescend-moi, s'il te plait.

-La clé avant ! Menaça Mary.

Ren capta un tressaillement venant d'Anthony qui avait les yeux rivés sur la poubelle pleine de papier. Il la fixait intensément, tout à coup, les papiers prirent feu et la poubelle se déplaça juste à côté d'Emmett, juste sous les yeux de mademoiselle Evenson. Cette dernière afficha enfin une expression effrayée. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les choses aillent aussi loin. Puis, ce fut le bureau qui s'enflamma. Renesmée se détacha de Jaz' et se posta aux côtés d'Emmett, en regardant Anne droit dans les yeux.

-Vous n'avez plus le choix mademoiselle Evenson. Soit nous démolissons la porte pour sortir, soit vous nous donnez la clé, soit vous mourrez. Et je suis sûre que votre mort n'aura rien de douce.

L'hybride se concentra et montra ses pensées à la victime. Le bureau était juste en dessous de son corps et elle retombait violemment dessus avant de prendre feu et de devenir cendre. Lorsqu'elle arrêta les images, des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Anne. Non, elle ne voulait visiblement pas mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus leur donner la clé. Elle était si têtue… Nessie ne doutait pas que cet entêtement la perdrait un jour. Elle se retourna vers le télékinésiste et s'aperçut que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu vas trouver ça bête mais… nous n'avions pas pensée à détruire la porte… avoua Jane.

Nessie lui adressa un sourire.

-Je crois que vous étiez tellement en colère contre elle que vous n'avez vus que deux solutions : la clé ou la mort.

-C'est sûrement ça, approuva Mary.

Sur ces mots, la porte se détacha du mur et alla percuter le mur d'en face. Au même moment, Anne retombée par terre dans un bruit sourd et un petit craquement. Oups ! Ils venaient de lui casser quelque chose… Ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus, ils s'éclipsèrent de la salle et Anthony fit brûler la porte au passage. Ils coururent dehors et chaque objet inflammable prenait feu sur leur passage. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Bree alla prendre le visage du piroman entre ces petites mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Anthony, il faut que tu te calmes. Respire, allez !

Bien que réticent, le jeune homme s'exécuta et les objets qui avaient pris feu autour d'eux s'éteignirent. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Nessie, son impression se fondait. Elle sentie deux bras l'enlacer par la taille et la bercer. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna.

-Tu nous as abandonné, espèce de lâcheur !

Le jeune homme pouffa avant de l'observer avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

-Désolé, si je restai dans cette pièce une seconde de plus je crois bien que j'aurais fait un scandale. Cette femme… je la déteste vraiment.

-Alors, efforçons-nous de l'oublier ! S'exclama l'hybride. On va où ?

Jane les rejoint, la joie éclairant son visage. Elle avait apparemment plein d'idées pour remplir la journée qu'ils auraient dû passer en cours.

-Tu serais prête à sécher, Ren ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Cette école n'a plus rien à m'apprendre depuis un bout de temps, ce que je veux c'est m'amuser avant de devenir adulte.

Bree apparut à côté de Jane.

-Tu as raison, tu dois profiter de cette dernière année pour te lâcher et compte sur nous pour t'aider ! Lui promis la brune.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur après-midi à jouer les vandales. Jasper fit apparaitre un soleil resplendissant, Marie utilisa son art pour voler de l'alcool dans le petit magasin du coin, Emmett utilisa le sien pour voler des paquets de cigarettes. Victoria se dupliqua pour « décorer » le bâtiment de la police et Anthony mit le feu à chaque poubelle qu'il vit. Ensuite, ils allèrent jusqu'à Port Angeles où ils montèrent sur le toit d'un bâtiment et y allumèrent un petit feu.

Renesmée s'approcha du bord pour profiter d'une vue qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle aimait être en hauteur, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle s'assied sur le rebord et balança ses pieds dans le vide en fixant la nuit. Alec vint bientôt la rejoindre, lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle, leurs bras se frôlèrent et un certain plaisir envahit l'adolescente qui se prit à trembler. Soudainement, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Alec. L'avoir à elle toute seule. Elle était même prête à lui sauter dessus, là, maintenant. Elle secoua la tête.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Comment un simple frôlement pouvait-il lui procurer un désir aussi fort ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas normal. Quelque chose clochait… Alec ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, il lui saisit la main et la posa sur ses genoux pour y tracer des arabesques. A chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau, la jeune femme frissonnait et sentait la chaleur envahir son corps. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement de plaisir qui allait sortir de sa bouche. C'est alors que Mary apparut et leur tendis une bouteille de jus d'orange dans laquelle elle avait versé de la Vodka.

Alec ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre et il s'empressa d'en boire une gorgée. Puis, il tendit la bouteille à Ren qui goutta et apprécia le gout. Ils se partagèrent la bouteille jusqu'à ce que Bree les rejoigne et enlace le coup d'Alec.

-S'il te plaiiit, emmène-nous en boite ! On veut danser et Mary et Liliane veulent s'amuser.

Le jeune homme rit et demanda son avis à Nessie qui lui avoua n'avoir jamais été en « boite ». Ce fut cette réponse qui décida le brun à y aller. Il fallait y aller au moins une fois ! Au moins pour voir ce que c'est. Tout le monde forma un cercle autour du feu et ils apparurent dans une grande salle pleine de jeunes dansants au rythme de la musique. Personne ne s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés de nulle part.

Marie et Emmett allèrent aussitôt s'installer sur un canapé pour se bécoter, Anthony s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés en fermant les yeux. Renesmée se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi calme et désintéressé. Jasper entraîna Victoria sur la piste de danse où deux autres Victoria apparurent pour danser autour de lui avec sensualité. Liliane prie le bras d'un jeune homme plutôt mignon et commença à le draguer. Deux minutes plus tard, ils dansaient de façon très… chaude. Ren ne douta pas qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à s'éclipser pour se trouver un endroit tranquille. Mary était avec une jeune fille à l'air timide et essayer de la convaincre de danser avec un garçon. L'hybride voyait bien qu'elle utilisait son don pour qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui ne rata pas. Une fois ce couple-ci fait, elle passa à un autre. Jane et Bree dansaient ensemble dans une cage.

Nessie allait proposer à Alec de danser lorsqu'un adolescent aux beaux cheveux blonds lui prit la main pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse. Elle enchaîna plusieurs hommes pendant la soirée. Alec restait dans son coin et fusillait du regard chaque prétendant, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il posa une main délicate sur la hanche de l'hybride et lui murmura d'une voix rauque.

-J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

Aussitôt, Ren s'écarta du roux avec qui elle dansait pour se coller au brun. Elle ne savait pas qu'en lui disant cela, Alec avait bien des idées en tête. Il désirait plus qu'une simple danse, dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, la déshabiller et la faire sienne. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un, mais maintenant qu'il l'était, il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Il était heureux qu'elle ait refusé d'aller avec ce Nahuel et qu'elle se soit disputée avec ce Jacob. Cela lui permettait de profiter de sa présence et il était bien décidé à être le premier homme à coucher avec elle.

Oui, il avait demandé à Bree si elle était encore vierge et il avait eu l'immense joie d'apprendre que c'était effectivement le cas. Il était conscient d'être amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se fichait que ce soit un effet de Mary ou non. Ce qui lui importait c'est qu'il aimait ressentir cela et il espérait qu'elle ressente la même chose. Il ignorait que Ren l'aimait énormément, mais qu'elle se servait aussi de lui pour blesser Jake. Certes, elle ressentait une attirance digne d'un aimant géant pour lui, certes, elle était capable de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait, certes elle avait des sentiments forts à son égard.

Mais il n'était que deuxième sur sa liste, le premier étant Jacob. Elle voulait tout faire pour le récupérer, quitte à lui faire du mal. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement et ils dansèrent ainsi. Quand il fut cinq heures du matin, Alec ramena tous les autres chez eux, mais il retourna à la plage avec Nessie. Ils se baladèrent un moment lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux ombres, allongées au loin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Jacob était allé voir Leah pour lui dire qu'il marchait dans son plan, cette dernière avait paru folle de joie. Ils s'étaient aussitôt rendus au lycée, mais Renesmée n'y était pas, ni les autres membres de son groupe. Il avait trouvé cela bizarre, elle n'avait jamais séché les cours. Néanmoins, il avait été certain d'une chose : elle viendrait à la Push tôt ou tard. Bien sûr, elle avait choisi d'y aller tard, mais il y avait passé la journée avec Leah. Elle s'était montrée extraordinairement agréable avec lui. Ils avaient nagé, s'étaient arrosés, avaient parlé de tout et de rien.

Il ignorait pourquoi la quileute se montrait sous ce nouveau jour, mais il appréciait. Il savait qu'elle était toujours aussi triste que Sam l'ait abandonné. Même après sept ans, elle ne s'en était pas remise. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait enfin l'air guérit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que la jeune femme avait besoin de réconfort. Plus qu'une simple présence, elle avait besoin de geste lui montrant qu'elle était aimée. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait proposé ce plan à Jacob. Elle comptait sur ça pour qu'il oublie un peu la fille dont il était imprégné, pour qu'il la laisse vivre de son côté et qu'il la choisisse elle pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle espérait donc que Renesmée ne revienne jamais vers lui, mais qu'elle reste avec l'adolescent avec qui ils l'avaient vu. Elle était donc bien décidée à faire chavirer son cœur. C'est ainsi qu'elle se comporta parfaitement toute la journée. Ils essayèrent de tenir le plus longtemps possible à la plage, mais à une heure du matin, ils n'arrivèrent plus à tenir à cause de toutes leurs activités de la journée.

Jacob alla donc s'allonger sur le dos dans le sable, les yeux fixés sur la lune décroissante. Leah le rejoint et s'allongea à côté de lui. Dans un premier temps, elle se contenta de le fixer, puis elle se décida à poser sa tête sur le torse bronzé du jeune homme. Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres. Jake l'avait laissé faire, car il ne voyait rien de mal en ce geste qu'il considérait comme amical. A son tour, il s'endormit en songeant à sa bien-aimée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alec et Nessie se regardèrent un instant avant de se décidaient à continuer leur chemin. De toute manière, ils ne dérangeraient pas le couple. Ils s'approchèrent donc, soudain, Ren se figea. Elle reconnaissait distinctement ces deux silhouettes pour les avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises tout au long de sa vie. Elle sentie la nausée la prendre et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Alec la dévisagea et la serra contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Renesmée était incapable de répondre tellement sa gorge était nouée. Elle se força néanmoins à ravaler ses larmes et à se composer un visage neutre. Cependant, il était trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà vu la souffrance qui s'était peinte sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait aperçue le couple.

-Ren ? L'appela-t-il doucement avec inquiétude.

C'est à cet instant que les deux loups entendirent sa voix et se réveillèrent. Si Leah prenait le temps de reprendre ses repères, ce n'était pas le cas de Jake qui se releva aussitôt, prêt à se transformer en cas de besoin. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur les deux adolescents et il se détendit légèrement. Comme il l'avait pressenti, elle était revenue. Il vit la colère et la peine dans les yeux de l'hybride et il observa plus en détail Alec pour ne pas faire face à la fille qu'il venait de blesser pour la seconde fois.

Il s'aperçut alors de la grande ressemblance du jeune homme avec le volturi et comme les deux fois où il l'avait observé, il ne put voir la couleur de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils étaient sombres. Il crue donc tout de suite qu'il était l'un des Volturis venus quelques années plus tôt.

-Éloigne-toi d'elle tout de suite ! Le menaça-t-il.

Alec releva un sourcil étonné.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur pour que tu me donnes un tel ordre ?

Ren se plaça devant Alec pour le protéger, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Jake.

-C'est Jacob, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre ses dents.

Les yeux d'Alec se relevèrent aussitôt et détaillèrent attentivement le quileute. Il comprenait que Nessie en soit tombée amoureuse. C'était un beau mec, mais il voulait connaitre son caractère, le connaitre encore plus profondément.

-Tu veux dire que c'est le salop qui… ?

L'adolescente hocha discrètement la tête en plaquant une de ses mains délicate sur le buste d'Alec pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Jacob pensa qu'elle ne se rappelait plus des visages des Volturis, ce qui était effectivement le cas excepté pour Aro et il essaya de l'éclairer.

-Nessie, c'est un Volturi ! Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance ! Il te détruira, puis se sera notre tour !

La jeune fille continua de le regarder, son visage se faisant de plus en plus froid.

-Il n'est pas un Volturi, décréta-t-elle.

Jake fit un pas vers elle et elle se colla un peu plus à Alec.

-C'est peut-être ce qu'il essaie de te faire croire, mais crois-moi, je me souviens de leurs visages. Il est l'un d'eux.

-Non ! Cria l'hybride. Il n'est même pas un vampire, alors comment veux-tu qu'il soit un Volturi ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Le quileute ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi rétorquer à cette réponse. Il savait que la jeune fille connaissait la physionomie des vampires. Ils avaient les yeux rouges, noirs ou dorée, étaient très pâles, forts et rapides. Ils étincelaient de milles feu au soleil. Mais elle était encore si jeune, elle pouvait très bien avoir été corrompue.

-Ses yeux… murmura-t-il.

-Marron, comme moi, rétorqua-t-elle durement.

-Il pourrait très bien avoir faim ou avoir mis des lentilles comme ta mère avait l'habitude de faire au début de sa transformation, lorsqu'elle avait les yeux rouges vifs…

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas un vampire ! Je sais ce qu'est un vampire, tout de même !

Alec posa une main forte sur l'épaule de Ren, ce qui fit frémir de rage Jacob.

-Ne la touche pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et s'approcha du beau quileute. Il lui tourna autour pour pouvoir le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Leah restait à l'écart, mais gardée toujours un œil sur son chef de meute pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle jetait de furtifs petits coups d'œil vers Renesmée de temps à autre. Jake grogna à l'idée que l'adolescent fut aussi près de lui. Il préférait toutefois qu'il soit à côté de lui plutôt qu'à côté de Nessie. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges comme l'avait affirmé l'hybride, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Qui était-il donc ?

-Tu as bien fait de l'abandonner, je vais pouvoir en profiter, lui chuchota Alec avec un sourire mauvais.

Il retourna vers Ren, mais à ce moment-là, Jake se transforma en loup. Renesmée se jeta aussitôt entre les deux jeunes hommes pour empêcher le gigantesque loup d'approcher.

-Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Alec est à moi ! De plus, je vois que tu t'es trouvée quelqu'un, fit-elle en montrant Leah avec la tête. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as repoussé. Cela aurait été bien plus simple de me dire que tu avais déjà quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mes amis et de moi. Je ne veux plus te revoir.

Sur ces mots, elle prie la main d'Alec et l'embrassa.

-Ramène-nous à la maison, s'il te plait.

Le brun lui rendit son baiser.

-Comme tu désires mon amour.

Puis, ils disparurent sous les yeux ahuris du loup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'on lui avait dit que ce Volturi-ci avait le pouvoir de vous priver de vos sens, mais pas celui de se téléporter. Quelque chose clochait dans cette ville, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas normal. Il courut dans la forêt accompagnait de Leah et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le manoir Cullen.

Chacun se retransforma en humain et ils s'habillèrent avec des vêtements qui étaient toujours cachés dehors à leurs intentions. Ensuite, ils pénétrèrent dans la riche demeure. Bella apparut aussitôt et afficha un air déçu, Edward arriva à sa suite et foudroya le jeune homme du regard. Le quileute s'efforça de ne pas y faire attention et il entra dans le salon. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il n'attendit pas qu'on le lui demande pour prendre la parole.

-Il y a un problème avec Nessie…

-ça, on le sait déjà ! Lui rétorqua Edward d'une voix dure. Elle est partie hier et n'est pas revenue, à cause de toi.

Jake le fusilla du regard.

-De moi ? De moi ? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! C'est vous qui avez voulu que je vous promette de ne pas sortir avec elle jusqu'à ses sept ans. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, c'était ça ou vous déménagiez. J'ai tenu ma promesse et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! Et puis, c'est plus de la faute de Nahuel que la mienne ! Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il s'agit de lui tu ne dis rien Edward, par contre lorsque c'est moi…

Bella dévisagea son mari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Edward grinça des dents et fini par lâcher le morceau.

-Nahuel et Renesmée ont faillit coucher ensemble, le jour de son anniversaire, c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est aperçue qu'elle aimait Jacob. Jacob l'a rejeté pour tenir sa promesse, puis, elle nous a entendus en parler et elle s'est aussi mise en colère contre nous. A ses yeux, elle souffre par notre faute. Elle nous déteste, ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'a adressés avant de s'en aller.

La vampire brune était horrifiée par cette révélation. A voir son visage, il était clair que cela n'allait pas être la joie pour Nahuel lorsqu'il reviendrait. Elle allait en faire de la chaire à patté, ce qui ravissait Jake. Edward lui adressa un regard noir, qui ne fit pas flancher le loup, puis son regard se posa sur Leah et il grogna.

-Alec…

-Pardon ? S'exclama Bella.

-Elle sort avec Alec Volturis, mais ce n'est pas lui, du moins, pas vraiment. C'est un humain capable de se téléporter. Je ne comprends pas…

Il regarda Jacob, mais avec moins de dureté cette fois-ci.

-Tu dois réparer et l'éloigner de ce garçon. Tu vas aller à leur lycée et Nahuel aussi. C'est la seule manière pour que vous puissiez l'avoir à l'œil.

Le quileute le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Génial ! Il allait se retaper sa terminale et en plus de cela, il la passerait à voir celle qu'il aimait bécoter un autre. Cela allait vraiment être la joie… Leah s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

-Je viendrais avec toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec cet hybride.

-Merci, la remercia le jeune homme.

Demain, une nouvelle journée commencerait et il pressentait qu'elle allait être longue, très longue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Ren eut un coup de barre. La journée avait été longue et elle ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'étaient pas chez Mike et Jessica. Elle le questionna du regard.

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être seule, cette nuit. C'est une chambre d'hôtel.

Il la guida jusqu'au lit où il la fit s'allonger.

-Bonne nuit, je reviendrai te chercher demain.

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux pour visionner la maison dans laquelle ils logeaient lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras. Il se retourna, Renesmée le fixai avec des yeux suppliants.

-Restes avec moi, s'il te plait.

Alec hésita un instant puis fini par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil juste à côté du lit. Nessie secoua la tête et tapota l'oreiller à côté du sien.

-Non, à côté de moi.

L'adolescent retint sa joie, il était si heureux qu'elle accepte enfin de dormir à ses côtés. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'hybride posa sa tête sur son buste en se serrant tout contre lui. Sa main était posée sur son ventre. Alec commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme fut touché par cette déclaration. Elle tenait donc vraiment à lui. Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'elle était affaiblie. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ce soir. Il se redressa un peu.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-ça peut attendre demain, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait faim, elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis le midi, mais elle avait surtout faim de lui, son odeur sentait si bon. Elle voulait le gouter, cela lui redonnerait des forces. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui demander cela. Ils se connaissaient à peine, même si ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle avait. La seule personne dont elle avait bu le sang était Jake. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il sortait avec Leah, elle pouvait se permettre de l'oublier complètement. Et Alec était le deuxième sur sa liste de prétendants. Oui, elle voulait se mettre avec lui maintenant qu'elle pouvait oublier Jake.

-De quoi se nourrissent les vampires hybrides ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain.

-De la même chose que les humains… et de sang.

Alec se redressa encore un peu.

-Tu bois du sang ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Mm… Enfin, celui des animaux et je buvais celui de Jacob aussi…avant.

Cette fois, Alec s'assit complètement, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ait été aussi proche de ce Jacob alors qu'il l'avait abandonné. Elle le regarda, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle.

Le brun se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura.

-Bois mon sang…

L'adolescente le fixa sans savoir que répondre.

-Tu as faim je le sais, tu dois te nourrir, moi j'ai l'habitude, continua-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te demander cela, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Alec prie son menton entre son pouce et son index pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si, tu peux me le demander quand tu veux, je t'y autorise.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle alors avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tout en s'embrassant et Renesmée enleva sa chemise à Alec. Celui-ci lui enleva ensuite sa tunique avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Puis, Ren se pencha sur son coup et le mordit. Alec senti d'abord une douleur lancinante, puis, la douleur se calma pour devenir un plaisir. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que faire don de son sang à un vampire pouvait faire autant de bien. Il ressentait la même chose que s'il couchait ensemble. Une puissante jouissance. Il enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente et se laissa tomber sur le lit alors qu'elle continuait de s'abreuver de son sang.

* * *

Et voilà ! Votre avis sur le chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? Moins aimé que les derniers ? Plus aimé ? La parole est à vous !

Bonne journée ou soirée !

Bisous.

Mel.


	8. Surprises !

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre 7 en ligne ^^ Depuis que je l'ai commencé, je pensai vous faire un petit cadeau et comme je ne trouvais pas quoi, je me suis dite que je posterai le prochain chapitre le jour de noël, sauf si, bien sûr, vous avez une idée, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions. Après tout, c'est vous les lecteurs =p En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le dernier si ce n'est plus. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Lili : **Je suis toute aussi sadique xD Mais pas autant, elle ne tombera pas, enfin je te laisse lire pour que tu le vois ^^

**Bybychee : **Je te remercie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =D

* * *

Lorsqu'Alec se réveilla, son premier reflex fut de poser sa main là où Ren l'avait mordu. Il n'avait pas si mal que ça, il se souvint du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit et en frémit. Il chercha la belle du regard, mais ne trouva personne d'autre dans la chambre. Inquiet, il alla voir dans la salle de bain, mais il n'y trouva personne non plus. Il se demandait où elle avait bien pu aller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il sursauta d'abord, ensuite il reconnut la jeune fille qui l'avait surpris. Cette dernière arborait un air coupable et lui tendit un sac en papier.

-Pour me faire pardonner, expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux surpris. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula.

-Ren, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Avait-il une perte de mémoire liée à ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Il se demanda si elle pouvait lui effacer la mémoire. Néanmoins, la réponse qu'elle lui donna lui fit penser que non.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi… C'est moi. Alec, j'aurais pu te tuer hier soir. Cela ne se reproduira plus, finie-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'adolescent voulut s'approcher, mais une fois encore, elle recula. Il soupira et disparut pour apparaitre juste derrière elle. Il l'attira contre lui et posa son menton sur sa tête en la serrant.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, je suis toujours là, ce qui prouve que tu sais te contrôler. J'ai confiance en toi Ren. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, du moins, pas intentionnellement.

L'hybride ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Si jamais elle le tuait par ce moyen, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Alec était si gentil et attentionné avec elle… Il la retourna vers lui, pour qu'elle lui fasse face et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas.

-Aie plus confiance en toi, tu le faisais bien avec Jacob, non ? Et regarde, il se porte comme un charme !

Renesmée fronça le nez. Il était inutile de lui rappeler qu'effectivement, le quileute allait parfaitement bien, au point de sortir avec la tante de la jeune fille, par alliance. Elle espérait vraiment ne plus le revoir.

-Oui, mais Jake est un « modificateur », ce n'est pas pareil.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Elle venait de dire quoi là ?

-Un quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il avait bien vu le quileute se transformer en loup géant, mais il avait pensé qu'il était comme lui et les autres, bien que, effectivement, ses yeux ne soient pas devenus argentés.

-Un modificateur, répéta Nessie avant de lui expliquer. Il se transforme en loup, c'est dans ses gènes et celles de son peuple depuis des générations. Ils auraient très bien pu se métamorphoser en autre chose, mais ils ont toujours pensé être des loups-garous. On a appris il y a seulement six ans qu'ils n'en étaient pas…

Le brun la dévisagea et l'interrompit, il ne tenait pas vraiment à parler de cet indien.

-Enfin bref, je ne vois aucune différence.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Et pourtant, il y en a une fondamentale. Il est plus résistant qu'un être humain normal, il est même assez fort pour tuer un vampire à lui tout seul. Une dose de sang qui pourrait te faire mourir, le fatiguerais juste intensément.

-Peut-être, mais ce qui importe c'est que tu puisses te contrôler et que je ne souffre pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Nessie plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu… tu n'as pas eu mal ? S'étonna-t-elle doucement.

-Au début, avoua le jeune homme, mais après… ça c'est transformé.

Les joues de l'adolescent rosirent légèrement lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait alors ressentit. Renesmée ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir et lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se jeta à l'eau. Il voulait qu'ils aient une relation sans secrets.

-J'ai… j'ai énormément apprécié. J'ai ressentit un plaisir, comme…

-Comme ? Le poussa-t-elle à continuer.

Jacob lui-même n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler alors qu'elle le lui avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises. Pareil pour Nahuel. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle faisait aux gens lorsqu'elle les mordait.

-Comme lorsque Jane utilise son pouvoir sur moi, fini-t-il en sachant qu'elle ne saurait pas de quoi il parlait.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'elle était le pouvoir de Jane, je te rappelle.

-Je le sais… Mais je te promets qu'un jour je te ferais découvrir ça. Sans avoir besoin, ni de Jane, ni de te mordre.

Une lueur de joie passa dans le regard de l'hybride qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec amour tout en lui tendant une nouvelle fois le sac en papier. Le jeune homme rit.

-De rien et merci.

Il ouvrit le sac et en sorti un pain au chocolat, il en proposa la moitié à Ren qui refusa parce qu'elle était rassasiée. Il comprit et mangea la pâtisserie avec voracité. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla se laver les mains et revint se poster devant la jeune femme qui le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te demander, à propos de nous deux. Je sais qu'on se connait depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons grandi ensemble. Je me demandai donc si cela te dirait de… de sortir avec moi ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons en ce moment même ? Fit mine de s'étonner la jeune fille.

Alec pencha la tête de côté, en faisait-elle exprès ? Ou était-elle sérieuse ? En examinant plus minutieusement le visage de l'hybride, il s'aperçut qu'elle plaisantait, ce qui le rassura. Il entre alors dans son jeu.

-Oui, mais je ne parle pas de ce sortir-là, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Renesmée ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentie le souffle du brun au creux de son coup. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle voulait le taquiner.

-Duquel, alors ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme se redressa un instant avec un sourire en coin qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de l'adolescente. La bouche du brun descendit vers la sienne en frôlant sa joue au passage. Il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, comme s'il avait à faire à une poupée de porcelaine. Puis, il y mit plus de fougue, ce fut plus intense. Si bien que, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut avec le souffle court. Renesmée reprit sa respiration avant de lui répondre.

-D'accord…

Alec la regarda un instant, n'osant croire qu'elle acceptait. Il s'assura qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et quand l'information atteint enfin son cerveau, un immense sourire éclaira son visage et il fit virevolter l'hybride à travers la pièce, faisant ainsi résonner son rire cristallin. Soudain, un coup fut frappé à la porte et le jeune homme reposa aussitôt Nessie à terre et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude, ils n'avaient pas payés la chambre, il était donc hors de question qu'ils se fassent prendre. Alec se saisit alors de la main de l'hybride et ils disparurent au moment où la porte s'entrouvrait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob n'avait pas voulut se lever ce matin, quoi de plus normal ? Il savait d'avance qu'il allait passer une sale journée et c'était peu dire. Ses années lycée n'avaient pas été les meilleures de sa vie comment certains rigolos s'amusaient à le dire. Au contraire, c'étaient celles pendant lesquelles il avait retrouvé Bella et avait souffert de son amour pour elle, c'était aussi pendant ces années-là qu'il s'était métamorphosé pour la première fois en loup. Il regarda le grand bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Non, il ne voulait pas y entrer, il l'avait déjà assez vu lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il venait voir Bella.

Il se souvenait très bien qu'à chaque fois, Edward était avec elle. Il était presque impossible de les séparer l'un de l'autre, sauf lorsqu'il l'avait quitté soit disant pour son bien. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'il avait véritablement eu cette occasion. Il allait enfin entrer en poussant un long soupir lorsqu'une main forte se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement en grognant et croisa les yeux marron de Nahuel. Ce dernier affichait un sourire moqueur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'entrer ! Un loup qui a peur d'être entouré d'humains… J'aurais vraiment tout vu en venant ici.

Le quileute le foudroya du regard, il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps. Il s'imaginait déjà en faire du pâté pour le self, cela n'allait pas tarder à se réaliser.

-Te fous pas de moi, toi, ou ça va mal se finir, je te préviens.

-Mais je n'attends que ça ! S'écria le chilien.

Jacob allait répliquer tout en pensant lui mettre son poing dans la figure quand deux personnes apparurent soudainement, dos à eux. La première était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés, vêtue d'une robe à rayures noires et blanches qui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un collant treillis rose vif et une petite veste de la même couleur. La seconde était un jeune homme portant un jean noir ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Jacob les reconnus aussitôt. Surtout la première qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Nessie… Il allait l'appeler, mais le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement sous leurs yeux.

Lorsque Nahuel comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, la colère l'envahit tout autant que Jake. Les deux amoureux s'apprêtaient à mettre en pièce celui qui osait toucher celle qu'ils aimaient, mais le couple s'éloigna lentement, main dans la main. Le quileute savait que Nessie était en retard d'une demi-heure, tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Ils les suivirent donc avec discrétion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renesmée aimait la sensation que lui procurait l'idée d'être en couple avec Alec. Elle se sentait heureuse et épanouie. Cependant, il y avait toujours au fond de son cœur, un petit trou qui persistait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reboucher. Ce trou lui procurait un manque, qu'elle ne réussissait pas à combler. Elle savait d'où il venait, mais elle refusait de se l'admettre, car elle était consciente que si elle le faisait, elle en souffrirait. Elle sentie le bras d'Alec entourer sa hanche et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Celui-ci la fixait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux, lueur qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de l'adolescente. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui et se pencha. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils reculèrent vers les casiers. Nessie s'y adossa donc pendant que leur baiser s'intensifiait. La main droite d'Alec caressa délicatement sa cuisse et remonta le long de son dos. La bouche du brun glissa dans le cou de Ren et il la mordilla doucement. La tête de l'hybride tomba en arrière, contre les casiers en métal. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche. A ce son, Alec reprit ses esprits et s'arrêta, attirant ainsi une protestation de la jeune femme.

-On doit aller en cour avant de se faire prendre… Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Renesmée déglutit avant d'acquiescer et de le suivre, toujours en lui tenant la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Jake les vit s'enlacer avec autant de passion, il se senti pâlir, son cœur se serra et ses yeux le piquèrent soudainement. Non, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser aller, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Nahuel, même si ce dernier paraissait fou de rage. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose et se demanda où pouvait bien être Leah pour prendre autant de temps.

Elle aurait dû être là trente-cinq minutes plus tôt. A cet instant, il senti une présence chaude à ses côtés et il sut qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. La jeune femme regarda pendant quelques secondes la scène qui s'offrait à elle à elle avant d'afficher un petit sourire. Sa « nièce » lui facilitait les choses, tant mieux. Elle saisit le poignet du quileute et l'entraîna vers la salle de cours. Nahuel n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre puisqu'ils devaient arriver ensemble, cependant, il continuait de bouillir intérieurement, il laissa donc les deux adolescents ensemble, à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, aucun d'eux ne voulut frapper. Nahuel avait peur, d'une certaine manière. Il n'était jamais allé au lycée et cette nouveauté l'effrayé un peu, en fait, c'était surtout l'appréhension de Jake qui le poussait à redouter l'année qui allait suivre. Après tout, le quileute avait déjà été au lycée et il savait ce que c'était. Il était donc fiable.

Quant à Leah, elle mourrait soudainement d'envie de retourner en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prise de dire à Jacob qu'elle viendrait le soutenir ? Elle était complètement malade… Elle se souvenait très bien de ses années lycée elle aussi. C'était les années pendant lesquelles elle était sortie avec Sam et la dernière année, il l'avait rejeté pour Emily. Cependant, quelque chose la poussait à rester… comme si quelque chose l'attendait à l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui lui était destinée...

Pour ce qui était de Jacob, la scène qu'il venait de voir suffisait à lui donner envie de rentrer. Il en avait la nausée. Tout allait recommencer…encore une fois… Il ne pourrait pas avoir celle qu'il aimait. Cependant, il savait que s'il n'y allait pas Bella et Edward seraient furieux. C'est donc, résigné, qu'il frappa à la porte et entra. Il se figea en se retrouvant face à mademoiselle Evenson. Oui, c'était bien le nom qu'on lui avait donné, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il en face d'une Esmée Cullen ? Enfin non, en y regardant plus attentivement ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Il s'en aperçut en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas cette couleur ambre habituelle, ils étaient d'un marron simple.

-Vous êtes sûrement Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater et Nahuel Alvarez ? Allez vous asseoir devant le petit groupe à ma droite.

D'un même mouvement, les trois nouveaux lycéens se retournèrent se figèrent de nouveau.

-Vous ! Souffla Nahuel avec surprise.

Jacob regarda un à un les jeunes gens. La nuit pendant laquelle il les avait espionnés, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à eux, trop absorbé par Nessie. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait en face de lui, il voyait clairement qu'il y avait un problème avec ce petit groupe. Il les reconnaissait tous ! Il se souvenait très bien de la petite blonde, elle faisait partie des Volturis et était la plus cinglée d'entre eux.

La petite brune juste à côté d'elle avait été tuée par cette même blonde et ses amis peu avant la naissance de Renesmée. Il s'en souvenait pour avoir vu ce souvenir dans la tête de Leah. Même la rousse, il s'en souvenait parfaitement… Elle n'avait pas arrêté de rôder autour de Forks après le départ des Cullens. Elle voulait tuer Bella pour venger son compagnon. Pourtant… elle aussi était morte ! Tuée par Edward et Seth ! Il l'avait vu dans les pensées de ce dernier.

Il ne lui était pas difficile de reconnaitre les autres, il les côtoyait tous les jours. Edward était isolé dans un coin de table, Bella dévorait Emmett du regard et réciproquement. Jasper et une Alice aux cheveux longs fusillaient la professeure du regard. Puis, son regard en rencontre un autre remplit de fougue et de désir qui le scrutait de la tête au pied. Il cligna d'abord des yeux, puis se détacha du regard pour prendre un peu de recul. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en O lorsqu'il découvrit qui était la personne qui l'observait ainsi.

Une Rosalie brune et bronzée… Où venait-il donc d'atterrir ? Leah, ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'Edward humain… Le jeune homme, sentant observer, releva les yeux pour la fixer. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un gémissement sorti de la bouche de la quileute.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours, Renesmée se figea et fronça le nez. Elle connaissait toutes ses odeurs qui s'entremêlaient. Mais c'était impossible… Ils ne pouvaient pas être ici… Sans remarquer son trouble, Alec donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et pénétra dans la pièce.

Les odeurs devinrent soudainement plus fortes et cette fois Ren en fut certaine, Leah, Nahuel et Jacob étaient là. Elle releva la tête dans l'intention de les trouver, mais elle fut brutalement bousculée par quelque chose de chaud. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Seth. Elle montra aussitôt des dents. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ici ? Anne Evenson posa les yeux sur sa feuille, elle non plus ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce soudain flot d'élèves.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu perdue.

-SETH CLEARWATER ! Cria la jeune hybride, folle de rage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et donna une fiche à la biologiste.

-Charlie et ma mère ont cru bon de m'inscrire dans ce lycée avec Leah et toi. Super non ?

Nessie le fusilla du regard. Non, ce n'était pas super, ça n'avait rien de super. Elle avait eu l'espoir, si mince soit-il, de vivre sa vie avec des amis sans que son ancienne vie ne s'y mêle et voilà que ses parents, car seuls ses parents pouvaient faire une chose pareille, envoyé tout le monde au lycée ! Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient tous là pour la ramener à la maison et garder un œil sur elle. Ce qui était totalement inadmissible ! Elle pivota vers l'odeur de Jake et se fusilla du regard.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dégagez ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le quileute allait protester lorsque la voix de Rosalie se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas la belle vampire blonde, mais Liliane.

-Tt tt tt ! Fit-elle doucement. Ce beau jeune homme n'ira nulle part. Il reste ici, j'en fais mon affaire, minauda-t-elle ensuite.

Bree bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha du brun, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de t'en approcher Lili. Il est la propriété de Ren.

La belle brune haussa les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

La jeune fille sourit au quileute avant de lui tendre la main.

-Je peux ? Lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Interloqué, Jacob lui tendit la main, persuadé que c'était seulement un geste de salutation. Mais lorsque leurs peaux se frôlèrent, il eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. L'adolescente le lâcha au bout de quelques minutes.

-Mm… Je vois… J'avais raison ! Il est bel et bien la propriété de notre chère Ren. Je suis navrée Lili, mais tu vas devoir abandonner la partie. Face à elle, tu n'as aucune chance.

La sirène regarda son amie avec une lueur de défi et d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Bree, tu sais qu'aucun mâle ne peut me résister. Pas même le plus amoureux des hommes !

-Certes, acquiesça sa compagne. Mais là, je crains que tu ne puisses rien faire. C'est au-dessus de ton pouvoir, ma vieille.

Renesmée renifla, elle savait que Bree venait de voir toute la vie de Jake. Elle avait toujours voulu le faire elle-même, sans en avoir le pouvoir. Elle se demandait bien ce que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir vu pour affirmer que même le pouvoir de Liliane ne pouvait rien contre l'amour que Jacob éprouvait pour elle. Seulement, il n'éprouvait rien, ou du moins pas de l'amour. De la fraternité peut-être, mais sans plus. Sinon, jamais il ne serait sorti avec Leah. Elle n'était tout de même pas idiote ! C'est donc d'un geste désinvolte de la main qu'elle parla.

-Fais-en ce que tu veux Liliane, je te le laisse avec plaisir.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Tous s'interrogeaient, tout particulièrement Bree qui connaissait les liens qui unissaient le duo. Elle savait qu'il était plus fort que tout et que rien ne pouvait le détruire. Pas même eux. Elle était persuadée que Ren aimait toujours Jacob, mais qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas le prendre en compte pour ne pas souffrir. Si jamais elle le laissait à Liliane, elle risquait fort de souffrir encore plus. Mais elle avait fait son choix et maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit à la sirène, plus rien ne détournerait cette dernière de son but. Soit d'avoir le quileute tout à elle.

-Je ne suis pas un objet ! Protesta violemment celui-ci. Je n'appartiens à personne et j'ai un libre arbitre. Je fais ce que je veux, avec ou sans l'avis de Nessie.

-Ren ! Lui rétorqua froidement Alec.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en chien de vaillance. Apparemment, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qu'ils étaient dans une salle de cours avec une prof et une vingtaine d'élèves qui suivaient la scène avec attention. De plus, le silence qui régnait ne devait pas aider à s'en rappeler. C'est ainsi que Jake se mit à grogner devant l'assemblée.

-Je l'appelle comme je le veux et pour moi, c'est Nessie. Pareil pour ses proches. Elle est notre Nessie et le restera. Alors, dégages de ma vue sale gosse !

Sentant la soudaine colère du loup, Renesmée s'interposa pour la seconde fois entre les deux adolescents, elle aussi montrait des dents et elle venait de prendre la position que les vampires prenaient lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le toucher ! Il était ici avant toi, alors si tu n'es pas content, c'est à toi de partir. Je te préviens, si tu es là pour lui ou même un autre d'entre eux, tu auras à faire à moi.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant céder à l'autre. C'est alors que mademoiselle Evenson intervint.

-Vous devriez aller vous asseoir, la deuxième heure va bientôt commencer et je ne veux pas avoir à vous envoyer chez le proviseur.

Sans un mot, le groupe alla s'installer, chacun à sa place. Jacob vit noir lorsqu'il observa Nessie s'installer à côté d'Alec. Finalement, à côté de cet humain, Nahuel était un petit ange. Celui-ci se disait d'ailleurs la même chose à propos du quileute. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient s'allier pour récupérer leur petite hybride. Il était hors de question de la laisser à ce type. Autrement dit, la guerre était ouverte !

Jacob sursauta en sentant une main lui enlacer le cou. Il se retourna et Liliane s'installa juste à côté de lui. Le jeune ouvrit des yeux ronds. Que venait faire cette fille ? Croyait-elle vraiment avoir une chance ? Il était hors de question qu'il lui cède. Il entendit un rire et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il découvrit Renesmée penchait sur sa table en train de rire d'une blague d'Alec. Son cœur se serra, elle se fichait complètement qu'il soit juste devant. Elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il baissa les yeux sur la feuille devant lui. Finalement, si la raison ne la faisait pas changer d'avis, pourquoi ne pas essayer de la faire réagir avec autre chose ? La main de la sirène se posa sur le haut de sa cuisse et il sursauta de plus belle. Houlà ! Mais elle se croyait où celle-là ? Il chercha Leah du regard dans l'espoir qu'elle lui vienne en aide, mais celle-ci s'était placée juste à côté d'Anthony et le dévorait des yeux. Ce qui laissa le brun bouche bée. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait montré d'intérêt à Edward, seulement du mépris. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il commençait à se persuader que Forks était vraiment une ville de fous…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque leurs deux heures de biologie se terminèrent, tous les élèves se levèrent pour sortir tout en regardant le groupe qui s'était chamaillé un peu plus tôt. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à midi tout le lycée en parlerait. Et oui, c'était les joies du lycée : ne plus avoir de vie privée, ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose sans que tout le monde ne le sache. Surtout dans une petite ville comme Forks…

Il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient d'ailleurs ignorer qu'ils étaient constamment entourés de loups et de vampire, peut-être était-ce la naïveté des simples humains ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Leah vint se poster à côté de lui, ses yeux pétillants toujours rivés sur Anthony. Il s'efforça à ne pas y faire attention et se leva pour ranger ses affaires pendant que le groupe passait à côté de lui. Quand ce fut au tour de Nessie, il lui agrippa le poignet. Celle-ci se retourna vivement.

-Lâche-moi ! Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en le fusillant du regard.

-Hors de question, tint-il tête.

-Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? Intervint brusquement Alec d'un ton froid et avec un regard noir.

Jacob lui rendit son regard, mais l'ignora.

-Je suis désolé Nessie, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je…

-Tu quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle avec colère. Tu as préféré me dire que j'étais trop jeune plutôt que de me parler de cette promesse stupide et de ta relation avec Leah ! Tu es un crétin, un imbécile Jacob Black ! Je te haie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du quileute. Il avait presque entendu les mêmes paroles de la bouche de Bella et il se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

-Tant mieux, la haine est une passion.

Ce furent des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû redire. Il se prit une gifle puissante qui surpris Ren elle-même. Elle était partie toute seule celle-là… Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et une menace surgit.

-Bon, tu vas nous laisser sortir la vieille ? Ou on te casse l'autre bras ?

C'était Emmett, Anne les empêchait encore de passer. Il s'était avéré que le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu un jour plus tôt était celui du bras gauche de la professeure. L'adolescente s'avança et posa sa main sur le torse d'Emmett pour l'aider à se calmer et posa des yeux emplis de rage sur la femme. Elle était déjà énervée, il ne fallait donc pas en rajouter.

-Ecoutez Anne, hier, vous auriez pu finir en cendre si je n'étais pas intervenue. Aujourd'hui, je les laisserais faire alors je vous conseille vivement de nous laisser passer.

L'élève et la prof se regardèrent un moment, mais la biologiste ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et Emmett la projeta vers le fond de la pièce. Jake sauta et la rattrapa avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Le groupe n'y fit pas attention et il s'éclipsa. Leah leur courut après à la grande surprise des trois jeunes hommes. Chacun craignit qu'elle ne change de clan maintenant qu'elle avait sympathisé avec l'un d'eux. Mais la brune se contenta d'appeler Renesmée à travers la foule. Cette dernière se retourna avec méfiance. La quileute arriva devant elle et lui adressa un regard désolé et emplit de compassion. Sa nièce en fut extrêmement surprise. Habituellement, Leah était indifférente avec elle…

-Renesmée, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concerne Jacob.

Le jeune homme avait reposé mademoiselle Evenson et s'était posté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour écouter. Il tendit l'oreille, Seth et Nahuel le rejoignirent bientôt, aussi curieux.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, faites ce que vous voulez ! Rétorqua l'hybride.

-Non ! S'écria Leah. Justement, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Nous sommes seulement amis, rien de plus. Je te le jure.

-Et tu crois que je vais gober ça après ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière ? Non Leah, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu ne le penses, désolée.

La brune se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix, elle devait le lui dire, c'était la seule solution.

-Non, mais… Ce n'est pas ça… Ecoutes, tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre t'a-t-il parlé de l'imprégnation ?

Les sourcils de l'hybride se froncèrent. Elle en avait furtivement entendu parler. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était lorsqu'un loup-garou trouvait son âme-sœur et ne voyait plus qu'elle et personne d'autre. Pendant longtemps, elle avait espéré être celle de Jacob, ils étaient toujours ensemble et cela était une bonne raison de le penser, mais depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé, elle en doutait fortement. Au fait, elle était pratiquement certaine de ne pas l'être. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas plus insisté. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer à Leah. Jake ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à la porte, il s'attendait au pire. Elle allait tout déballer et il se reprendrait tout à la figure. Il serra la mâchoire en attendant la bombe.

-Jacob et moi ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble, tout simplement parce que…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Elle avait encore tant de mal à y croire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver, c'était impensable et pourtant…

-Je suis imprégnée d'Anthony… Déclara-t-elle enfin.

Les yeux de Nessie, Jake, Nahuel et Seth s'arrondirent face à une telle révélation. Pour être une bombe, c'était belle et bien une bombe. Aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait, mais cela expliquait son comportement des deux dernières heures. Le chef de meute soupira de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à toute autre chose. Quant à Ren, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa demi-tante se confie ainsi à elle. Elle était plutôt déstabilisée et ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, elle était soulagée et heureuse pour elle, mais de l'autre, elle était encore plus furieuse contre le quileute. Heureusement, Alec, qui s'était inquiété de ne plus la voir derrière eux, la rejoignit et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

-Leah souhaitait me dire quelque chose, maintenant c'est fait. On peut y aller si tu veux.

Alec l'embrassa dans le cou et ils disparurent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ce fut devant le gymnase où les autres les attendaient. Jane s'élança tout de suite au-devant d'eux pour prendre les mains de Nessie dans les siennes.

-ça va ? Ils ont encore essayé de te faire revenir ?

L'hybride se pinça les lèvres.

-Pas tout à fait… Leah voulait mettre les choses au clair à propos de Jacob.

Alec resserra son étreinte autour de sa bien-aimée à ce prénom. Il était clair que celui qui l'arracherait à lui aurait de très sérieux problèmes.

-Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? S'enquit la blonde.

Les yeux de Renesmée glissèrent jusqu'à Anthony qui la fixait avec des yeux pétillants. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi peu passif. Devait-elle comprendre qu'il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour la louve ? Même un sentiment infime ? Elle s'était donc trompée à l'égard de ses sentiments pour Bree… C'est toujours en le fixant qu'elle répondit.

-Que Jake et elle n'étaient pas ensemble et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

-Et c'est la vérité, intervint d'ailleurs la petite brune. Je l'ai vu, il ne t'a jamais été infidèle, lui.

Deux regards réprobateurs se posèrent sur celle qui venait de parler. Celui de Ren et celui d'Alec. La première, parce qu'elle venait de faire allusion à ce qui avait failli se produire avec Nahuel et à sa relation avec Nahuel. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi l'infidélité était un problème dans ce groupe puisqu'ils étaient, apparemment, tous libres sexuellement. Le second lui en voulait d'essayer de pousser l'hybride vers le quileute. Bree afficha un visage surpris et innocent.

-Hey ! Ne me regardais pas comme ça ! Je n'ai rien dit de mal, c'est seulement ce que j'ai vu et je le fais remarquer, c'est tout.

Alec lui adressa un dernier regard mauvais et il disparut de nouveau avec Nessie. Bree soupira, elle venait encore de faire une boulette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob était resté béa et n'avait pas bougé le temps de quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler la chose. Puis, Leah était revenue vers eux, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Jake cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour croire ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme sourire, il en était extrêmement surpris, mais tout de même heureux pour elle.

Il espérait juste que cela allait mieux ce passé que lui. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Nessie. A présent, il n'y avait plus de quiproquo, tout ce qu'elle ferait à partir de maintenant ne serait pas à cause de lui. Ce serait ses propres choix. Il préférait néanmoins s'en assurer, il interrogea donc aussitôt la quileute.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Nessie ?

-Oui… Enfin je crois. Je ne comprends ce phénomène et je ne l'ai jamais compris, tu le sais. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé devant la porte, j'ai senti que je devais entrer. Puis, je n'ai vu que lui, je n'arrivais plus à détacher les yeux. Je veux le connaitre…

Jake soupira, elle était belle et bien imprégnée. Il ne lui restait donc que Seth pour l'aider puisque Leah ne ferai plus rien contre Nessie au risque de fâcher Anthony. La jeune femme leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de partir. Nul ne lui demanda où elle allait, tous le savait. Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

-On a quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Seth.

-Sport, lui répondit Nahuel.

-Ouf, lâcha Jake.

Il était rassuré, enfin une matière qu'il aimait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre un minimum. C'est sur ses pensées qu'ils se rendirent tous au gymnase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand ils réapparurent, Nessie fut surprise de reconnaitre le lieu. Elle recula d'un pas, horrifiée. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Il venait de la trahir… Des larmes de rage lui vinrent aux yeux. Alec le remarqua et la rassura aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous sommes ici pour que tu récupères tes affaires, tout ce que tu veux, mais prends-en pour le sport. Tu seras plus à l'aise.

Renesmée soupira de soulagement. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la trahirait ? Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, il tenait bien trop à elle. Elle lui prie donc la main en le regardant dans les yeux et fit apparaitre une image dans sa tête. C'était eux, exactement dans la même position et au même endroit. Dans cette image, elle lui parla alors que ce n'était pas le cas en dehors.

-Parle aussi doucement que tu le peux, sinon on va se faire repérer. Au fait, parle le moins possible et évite de penser à ce que nous allons faire, d'accord ? Mon père lit dans les pensées des autres.

Puis, une image remplaça celle-ci, c'était une chambre. Alec put la voir assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était celle de Ren. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Lorsque l'image disparut, il hocha la tête et ils se retrouvèrent dans ladite chambre. Le brun ne se gêna pas pour tout détailler afin de tout garder en mémoire pendant que l'hybride prenait des affaires qu'elle mettait dans une valise. On lui avait toujours dit qu'on pouvait connaitre la véritable personnalité de quelqu'un en entrant dans sa chambre. Il espérait mieux la connaitre ainsi.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et était décoré de cadres ainsi que de grands stickers noirs en forme de loups, de lunes et de cœurs. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir les photos. Ce devait être des photos de famille, Ren n'avait pas mentit. Sa famille était très jeune, ils avaient à peu près tous leurs âges ou un peu plus âgés. Aucun ne dépassait les trente ans cependant. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point cette famille ressemblait aux membres du groupe.

Il passa à une autre photo et plusieurs autres par la suite. Sur la première, une adorable petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés riait sur un immense loup couleur bronze qui tirait la langue. Sur la seconde, Jacob tenait Renesmée sur les épaules en lui tenant les mains pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en arrière. Sur une troisième, l'enfant était plus grande, huit ou neuf ans peut-être et elle regardait l'objectif d'un visage rayonnant de bonheur, Jake la tenait par la hanche et avait le nez plongé dans ses longs cheveux avec un petit sourire en coin.

Alec ne doutait pas qu'il était en train de respirer son odeur. Il renifla dédaigneusement. Ils avaient été si proches… Il se demandait comment Ren avait bien pu se détacher aussi facilement de cette famille qu'elle avait aimée du fond du cœur. Ne souffrait-elle pas intérieurement d'en être séparée ? C'est alors qu'il se posait ces questions qu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Il décida à le lui demander.

-Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec ta famille, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te brouilles avec eux ?

Elle rebaissa les yeux sur ses vêtements avant de répondre.

-Ils m'ont trahi, tu sais ce que c'est d'être déçu par ceux qu'on aime ? C'est ce qui s'est passé.

-Je comprends.

La jeune fille referma la valise et mit un sac de sport sur son dos.

-Je suis prête ! On y va ?

L'adolescent acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle, mais à cet instant la porte claqua contre le mur. Les deux jeunes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Les yeux de Nessie devinrent haineux alors que ceux d'Alec reflétait sa surprise et sa peur. Il se demandait qu'une chose : « je vais mourir, démembré par une famille de vampire en colère… »

* * *

Et voilà ! Vos réactions ? Vos idées de cadeau pour noël ? ^^

A bientôt.

Bisous.

Mel.


	9. Découvertes

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre 8 en ligne =D Non, non pas taper . Je sais j'avais dis le 25, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps finalement -_-' Honte à moi de faire des promesses en l'air T_T Enfin voilà, je l'ai posté dès que j'ai pu. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël et que vous avez été gâté ;D A 23h31... Pas encore minuit, je souhaites donc un joyeux anniversaire à ma Revieweuse préférée Alizée ! Et non j'oublie pas ^^ Par contre, je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire ce passe en 2012 puisque Nessie à 6 ans. Je préfère préciser pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu après ^^

**Lili : **Une autre réponse à ta question dans cette partie ^^ Pour les autres, ça arrivera bientôt ne t'en fais pas ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (ce serait bête d'écrire un mauvais chapitre le jour de ton anniversaire -_-') et que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Encore joyeux anniversaire à toi, bizzz.

* * *

Alec était seul et entourée de vampires, bon d'accord, d'une hybride aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la prendre en compte. Elle-même lui avait dit, elle était supérieure aux humains, mais inférieure aux vampires. Donc si les Cullens voulaient le tuer, il le ferait. Il déglutit. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Ren se débrouiller seule face à eux. Il recula et se positionna devant elle pour la protéger. Huit paires d'yeux se posèrent alors sur lui avec inquisition. Il alla prendre la main de Nessie lorsque la voix de Bella claqua.

-Ne la touche pas !

Il arrêta aussitôt son geste, hésitant. Le tuerait-il s'il continuait ?

-Il y a des chances oui, lâcha Edward d'une voix froide.

Alec ramena aussitôt sa main vers lui.

-On peut peut-être en parler ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Sans problème ! Lui répondit Rosalie en le fusillant du regard.

Renesmée l'attira vers elle et le tira si brusquement qu'il se retrouva assit sur le lit sans trop savoir comment. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne vit que son dos.

-Fichez-lui la paix ! Cria-t-elle avec colère. Il ne vous a rien fait, pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas normal, grogna Emmett.

Ren haussa les sourcils, ils se fichaient d'elle là ? Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Parce que vous êtes normaux vous ? Les quileutes aussi ? Et moi ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous étaient conscients qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différents chez cet étranger et ils ne sauraient dire quoi. Peut-être y avait-il déjà le fait qu'il soit le portrait craché d'un Volturi ? C'était même sûr, il y avait quelque chose de louche la dessous et ils étaient bien décidés à découvrir quoi. Ce qu'ils savaient déjà, c'était qu'il n'était pas un vampire, ni un loup, ni un hybride… Mais quoi alors ? Nul ne le savait. Les yeux de l'adolescente glissèrent vers son réveil. Ils avaient déjà cinq minutes de retard… Les autres s'inquiétaient-ils pour eux ? Se demandaient-ils où ils étaient passés ? C'est alors que quelque chose apparut devant les deux amoureux, prenant la forme d'une silhouette floue. Les Cullens ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une voix bien familière.

La famille pivota vers Rosalie qui secoua la tête, ce n'était pas elle, mais cela, seuls Renesmée et Alec le savaient. Ce dernier lui répondit avec empressement.

-Chambre de Nessie avec sa famille ! Dépêchez-vous !

La silhouette disparut aussitôt et Emmett se précipita sur le jeune homme brun pour l'étrangler contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Grinça le grand vampire.

Alec avait du mal à respirer et avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ni parler. Il allait mourir et personne ne viendrait à son secours, Ren ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, elle était bien trop faible. Mais celle-ci n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Elle était bien décidée à ne laisser personne faire de mal son nouveau petit ami ! A ces pensées, les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur elle avec une surprise non dissimulée. Nessie le défia du regard et la voix de son père se fit entendre.

-Lâche-le Emmett.

-Mais ! S'offusqua l'oncle.

Profitant de son inattention, la jeune fille s'élança, le poussa vers les autres et soutint le jeune humain. Au même instant, elle perçue le son d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait non loin de là. Puis des voix qui se rapprochaient, suivie de bruits de pas. Ils étaient venus les aider ! Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres et elle adressa un sourire mauvais à sa famille. Alec toussait et essayait de reprendre sa respiration sans y arriver. La jeune hybride commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle espérait qu'il allait vite aller mieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, jamais ! La porte d'entrée claqua à ce moment et le soulagement l'envahit. Enfin… Tous les vampires se retournèrent dans un même mouvement rapide et tous affichèrent une mine stupéfaite et les yeux qui allaient avec.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Se demanda une Esmée complètement perdue.

Ils restaient tous figés sans dire un mot tellement ils étaient abasourdis. Cela fit sourire Nessie. Dire qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus surpris auparavant, c'était maintenant chose faite.

-Où sont nos amis ? Exigea de savoir la voix de Jasper.

-Ici ! Parla Ren.

Le groupe dû bouger, car toute sa famille se mit en position de combat et grogna. L'hybride s'élança aussitôt, mais fut stoppé net, car les vampires furent soudainement projetés en arrière en détruisant un mur au passage. Jane apparut alors devant elle avec un sourire.

-Avouez que vous avez pensé que nous n'allions pas venir ?

Ren se jeta dans ses bras avec précipitation et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu nous aider. J'ai eu tellement peur pour Alec.

-Alec ? S'étonna la petite blonde avec inquiétude. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ren et aperçut son frère en train de se frotter la gorge, elle le rejoignit aussitôt et demanda des explications. Les autres profitèrent de la désorientation des Cullens pour les rejoindre dans la chambre. Nessie avait les yeux baissés, elle s'en voulait de poser autant de problèmes à ses nouveaux amis. Ils n'avaient pas mérités cela…

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Jasper Whitlock s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras avec affection.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiètes pas. Qu'est-il arrivé à Alec ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'écartant d'elle.

-Mon oncle Emmett a essayé de le tuer en l'étranglant… dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Le jeune homme se releva alors et vint l'enlacer par derrière.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes donc pas.

Cette fois, l'adolescente éclata en sanglot et se serra contre lui. Elle n'arrivait plus à tarir ses larmes. Elle avait été tellement inquiète pour lui et en colère contre sa famille. Tant d'émotion se bousculaient en elle qu'elle n'avait pu tenir plus longtemps. Les membres de sa famille étaient des monstres sans état d'âme.

-C'est faux ! Nous essayons juste de te protéger ! S'écria son père, fou de rage.

La jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre son petit-ami, elle ne voulait plus les voir, si elle le faisait… Elle serait capable du pire… Ils avaient failli lui enlever l'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Cela, elle ne le pardonnait pas.

-Nessie… Essaya d'intervenir sa mère en faisant un pas vers elle.

-N'approchez pas ! Les prévint un Anthony très en colère.

Renesmée fronça des sourcils, comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit si en colère alors qu'ils se connaissaient si peu ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il sorte de sa torpeur pour la protéger ainsi. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent et elle osa enfin relever la tête, mais sans se détacher de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle jeta un regard à Anthony et s'aperçut qu'il avait une boule de feu dans chaque main. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Le clone d'Emmett se posta à côté du pyromane, lui aussi était prêt à se battre. Dehors, le ciel s'était recouvert et l'orage menacé. Marie devint invisible et Alice recula en gardant le vite devant elle, comme si on l'avait touché et qu'elle cherchait le coupable. La jeune femme se rematérialisa et secouait son poing endolori. Cette fois, le télékinésiste poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur la petite vampire brune, Jasper vint devant elle pour la protéger et Ren hurla.

-Non !

Jasper poussa Emmett qui passa par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol en se tenant le bras.

Une multitude de Victoria apparurent alors autour d'eux en formant un cercle. Si la rousse croyait pouvoir les protéger ainsi, elle se trompait. Rien ne pouvait arrêter des vampires en colère… Seulement des loups-garous.

-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ! S'étonna Carlisle de plus en plus dérouté par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Oh ! C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! S'exclama Mary avec une lueur de colère dans le regard. Mary Brandon.

Elle pivota vers les autres avec un sourire moqueur.

-Allez-y, présentez-vous, après tout, ce sont nos jumeaux, non ?

-Bree Tanner, révéla Bree d'une voix amusée.

-Jane Jones, continua la blonde d'un ton dur.

-Victoria Johnson, répondirent en cœur une dizaine de Victoria.

-Liliane Hale, dit la sirène avec défi.

-Marie Swan, grinça Marie en caressant sa main.

-Jasper Whitlock, grogna le météorologue.

-Anthony Masen.

-Alec Jones.

-Emmett McCarthy, se présenta Emmett une fois debout.

Tous les vampires les dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Chacun reconnaissait ses noms familiaux qu'ils avaient arborés dans leur ancienne vie. Ils se demandèrent comment cela pouvait être possible. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? Leur demanda Emmett dont la colère s'était calmé et que la curiosité avait envahi.

-Des humains, répondit Mary. Enfin, un peu spécial, mais des humains tout de même.

Carlisle allait poser une question lorsque tout le groupe se donna la main, Ren prie son sac et ils se volatilisèrent. Laissant là des vampires abasourdis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils réapparurent juste devant le gymnase et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils avaient déjà un quart d'heure de retard, le prof n'allait pas être content, enfin, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire de toute manière ? Les différents sexes du groupe se divisèrent en deux pour aller se changer. Les filles s'habillèrent en silence, même si Renesmée savait qu'elles lui jetaient des coups d'œil. Elles devaient être curieuses et avaient toutes les raisons pour. Lorsqu'elle eut vêtue son jogging noir, l'hybride soupira doucement et leur fit face.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Jane la regarda, mal à l'aise. Elle regarda les autres puis reposa son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

-Et bien… Comment se fait-il que ta famille leur ressemble autant ? C'est assez…flippant…

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question puisque, moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que vous, et moi la première fois. Mais Bree le savait déjà cela, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite brune afficha un sourire pincé.

-C'est exact, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point, je me suis dit que mon imagination me jouait des tours.

-Je comprends, souffla Nessie. Bon, et si on y allait, maintenant ?

Toutes les filles lui sourirent et la suivirent dans la salle.

Monsieur Beckett, leur professeur de sport leur adressa un sermon. Mais le clan était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et aucun d'eux ne répondirent. En relevant la tête, Renesmée croisa le regard triste de Jacob, mais elle détourna vite la tête et essaya de justifier leur retard.

-Excusez-nous monsieur, j'ai eu un petit problème familial et ils ont tenu à m'attendre, c'est de ma faute…

Elle affichait une mine de chien battu, si bien que le prof n'insista pas et refit les équipes pour qu'ils puissent jouer. Il fit quatre équipes de neuf. Alec, Emmett, Jacob et un autre garçon se retrouvèrent chef d'équipe. Ils étaient mal barrés… Jacob fut le premier à choisir, il prit donc dans l'ordre Renesmée (qui était bien déterminée à le tuer), Nahuel, Leah, Seth et cinq autres personnes.

Emmett fut le suivant et opta pour Jasper, Marie, Victoria, Liliane et cinq autres personnes, Alec, lui, dû se satisfaire de Jane, Anthony, Bree, Mary et cinq autres. L'autre ne prit que des personnes normales, ce qui était normal, dans cette ville, les étrangers qui étaient différents étaient plutôt mal vus.

Alec était furieux contre Jacob d'avoir pris Ren dans son équipe et il comptait bien profiter de ce match pour lui en faire baver et aussi pour lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille. Il allait amèrement le regretter. Le professeur observa les différentes équipes et donna le plan des matchs.

Ce serait tout d'abord celle d'Alec contre celle de Jacob, puis celle d'Emmett contre celle du normal. Ensuite, Emmett contre Jacob et Alec contre l'inconnu. Enfin, Jacob contre ce dernier et Emmett contre Alec. Trois matchs, dont deux qui serait plein d'action. Renesmée était certaine qu'ils allaient tous utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour gagner. Quitte à se faire remarquer par tout le lycée.

Nessie s'attacha les cheveux à la va-vite et rejoins son équipe sur le terrain en restant à distance. Seth lui adressait un immense sourire qui la fit soupirer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à lui, il n'y était pour rien après tout. Elle esquissa alors un petit sourire dans sa direction, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui, son meilleur ami qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Le sourire de Seth s'élargit encore plus et il la rejoint à l'écart des autres.

-Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais à moi aussi.

-Non, tu n'aies pour rien dans cette histoire. Par contre, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Jacob m'a prise dans son équipe ? Il tient tant que ça à mourir ?

Le jeune quileute rit.

-Peut-être, ou alors c'est parce qu'il veut se réconcilier avec toi et qu'il compte sur là-dessus.

-C'est beau de rêver, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle leva la tête pour voir les autres. Jake et Alec s'observaient en chien de vaillance, prêts à se jeter sur l'autre. Anthony et Leah se faisait de l'œil avec un sourire en coin, Ren ne douta pas qu'ils empêcheraient l'autre d'avoir le ballon. Mary fixait Nahuel avec un regard noir et lui faisait de même. Ceux-là n'étaient pas destinés à être amis… Quant à Jane et Bree, elles se dirigeaient droit sur Seth et Nessie avec de petits sourires. L'hybride leur sourit à son tour et Seth se retourna, curieux. Ses yeux détaillèrent d'abord Bree, puis, ils se posèrent sur Jane et là, le monde s'arrêta pour le jeune homme.

Il ne vit plus qu'elle et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Cela était censé être rare… Et pourtant, presque tous les loups étaient déjà imprégnés. Comment ce faisait-il que cela lui arrivait à lui aussi ? Aussi vite ? Il arrêta de se poser des questions et secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à la blonde.

-Salut, je m'appelle Seth ! Se présenta-t-il gaiement.

Jane ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de regarder Nessie. Le message était clair : il me veut quoi celui-là ? La jeune fille sourit et pivota vers Seth avant de s'arrêter dans son élan. Elle connaissait cette expression sur son visage… Pour en être certaine elle jeta un coup d'œil à Leah. Non, elle ne se trompait pas. Il venait bien de s'imprégner de sa meilleure amie. Quelle veine… Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur elle, hein ? Elle allait bientôt devoir supporter les papouilles de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle soupira et les présenta en bonne et due forme.

-Jane, Bree, je vous présente Seth, mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Seth, je te présente Jane et Bree mes meilleures amies du groupe.

Les deux filles détaillèrent longuement le quileute, ce fut Bree qui lâcha la première question.

-Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus à tes anciens amis ?

-Seth, c'est différent, il n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire et il a toujours été là pour moi. D'ailleurs, elle se tourna vers lui, je suis désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus ce matin, j'étais furieuse contre Jake.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, la taquina le jeune homme.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match résonna dans le gymnase et il y eu un gros BOUM ! Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent et virent Alec et Jake allongeaient par terre qui se fusillait du regard. Le prof siffla de nouveau et s'approcha d'eux.

-Les garçons, ce n'est pas du rugby, mais du basket alors évité de vous foncer dedans d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes hommes ne répondirent et se relevèrent. Alec adressa un coup d'œil à Ren et lui sourit. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

-Fais attention à toi, fit-elle avec ses lèvres.

Le brun acquiesça et se replaça ainsi que les quatre adolescents. Ce fut Bree qui se chargea de Nessie et Jane de Seth. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit de nouveau, Renesmée s'élança en avant suivie de Seth. Leur vitesse inhabituelle les aidant à semer leur poursuiveur avec facilité bien qu'ils n'utilisent que le minimum de leur capacité. Quand Anthony passa à côté de Leah avec le ballon celle-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui piqua le ballon. Elle fit la passe à Seth qui renvoya le ballon à Renesmée. L'hybride jongla sur le restant du terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec apparaisse devant elle.

Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il était censé s'occuper de Jake… Elle passa néanmoins à côté de lui, l'embrassa et lui laissa la balle avant de repartir en sautillant joyeusement comme l'aurait fait sa tante Alice. Le prof siffla et s'approcha d'elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Renesmée, on ne passe pas le ballon à ses adversaires, mais à ses coéquipiers !

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne le savais pas.

Le prof haussa un sourcil et toute l'équipe adverse ainsi que Seth, Jane, Bree et Leah rirent. L'homme ne protesta même pas, l'adolescente avait l'habitude de se mettre les adultes dans la poche depuis sa naissance. Celui-ci ne sortait pas du lot.

-Ça ne fait rien, ne le fait pas la prochaine fois, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Bien M'sieur.

Alec passa à côté d'elle, l'embrassa à son tour.

-Donne tout ce que tu as, je ne veux pas que tu me ménages.

-Ha, vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Yep, on joue franc jeu cette fois.

Sur ce, le match recommença et cette fois, ils se donnèrent tous à fond. Leah fit un clin d'œil à Anthony en lui piquant le ballon, Seth embrassa Jane sur la joue avant de la dribler. Renesmée embrassa de nouveau Alec et sourit à Bree en leur passant devant. Puis, chose extraordinaire, elle passa le ballon à Jacob qui reçut la balle avec un étonnement non feint. Alec eut donc le temps de se mettre devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard noir et restèrent immobilisés pendant quelques secondes, puis Alec se jeta sur le quileute. Mais celui-ci l'évita rapidement et sauta pour lancer le ballon. Celui-ci atterrit dans le panier sans mal. Nessie ferma les yeux, Alec lui avait dit de se donner à fond, mais elle s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il perde d'autant de points. Le brun dû se douter de ses remords, car il la rejoint aussitôt et l'enlaça avec amour.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Jacob apparut alors devant eux avec un immense sourire éclairant son visage. Il regarda Renesmée et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la fixa puis releva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jake pencha la tête sur le côté.

-L'enjeu du match, c'était toi Nessie. Si notre équipe gagnait, tu revenais.

L'hybride afficha de grands yeux ronds. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille avec lui. Elle refusait d'être l'enjeu de quoi que ce soit ou de qui que ce soit. C'était sa vie et personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait la contrôler. Ni ses parents, ni Jake, pas même Alec. Ce dernier ce plaça entre elle et le quileute avec un regard mauvais.

-Elle n'a jamais été l'enjeu de quoique ce soit, c'était juste entre toi et moi alors fou lui la paix.

-Ah bon ?

Jake ne semblait pas véritablement surpris, juste amusé. Renesmée voyait bien qu'il faisait tout pour la récupérer, mais cela ne marcherait pas, pas avec elle. Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea droit vers la sortie, mais elle fut bientôt arrêtée par Seth.

-Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter. Je veux dire, attends la fin du cours sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes. Ok ?

C'est avec un long soupir que la jeune fille accepta, mais elle passa le restant du cours très loin de Jacob et toujours en train d'encourager l'équipe adverse. Alec gagna contre l'équipe inconnue, par contre, il fut à égalité avec celle d'Emmett qui gagna également contre l'équipe inconnue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le groupe fut évaporé, les Cullens se posèrent beaucoup de questions. Finalement, il fut décidé que Carlisle allait mener l'enquête avec Billy et Charlie, les trois patriarches et représentants des trois espèces. Le plus vieux des vampires du clan alla d'abord retrouver le père des quileutes. Il gara sa Mercedes devant la maison de bois rouge et frappa à la porte.

Le père de Jake ne mit pas longtemps à venir lui ouvrir, il leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire accueillant. Durant les six dernières années les deux chefs s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et était très vite devenus amis. Surtout parce que Carlisle avait sauvé Jacob après la bataille contre les vampires nouveau-nés. Billy l'invita à entrer et l'accompagna jusqu'à la petite cuisine.

-Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

-Merci, Billy, j'ignore si Jacob t'a parlé de quoi que ce soit, mais il y a des nouveaux venus en ville.

-Pardon ? S'exclama le quileute fort surpris. Des vampires ? Se renseigna-t-il ensuite.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

-Nous ignorons ce qu'ils sont, il semblerait qu'ils soient humains, mais ils ont des pouvoirs et ressemble fortement à certains vampires. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas normaux et qu'on doit trouver qui ils sont. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée par hasard ?

-Je suis désolé mon ami, je ne vois pas du tout. Charlie pourrait peut-être nous renseigner. Si ces personnes sont dangereuses il faut absolument qu'on s'en occupe.

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais. D'ailleurs, ton fils t'a-t-il dit que…

-Que Charlie connaissait maintenant notre secret ? Oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, mais c'est un avantage. Nous n'aurons plus à craindre qu'il découvre quelque chose sur nous ou notre passé et il pourra nous aider dans certaines affaires.

Carlisle hocha la tête, il était d'accord. Il espérait juste que cette révélation incroyable pour l'humain n'est pas altéré son jugement au point qu'il refuse tout contact avec l'un ou l'autre des clans. Les deux hommes allèrent donc voir le policier en prenant la voiture de Jake, la seule équipée pour prendre le fauteuil de Billy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Swan, les deux chefs se regardèrent avec inquiétude et le vampire blond descendit et vint aider Billy à faire de même.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bâtiment et frappèrent à la porte. Ce fut Sue qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle embrassa gaiement les deux hommes et les firent entrer. Elle les mena jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Charlie devant un match de baseball. En les voyants, celui-ci devint d'abord blanc, puis rouge, puis vert puis il reprit sa couleur habituelle. Ce passage dans toutes les couleurs inquiéta les deux amis qui firent cependant semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

-On a besoin de ton aide Charlie, entama Billy.

Le policier se leva, soupira et après un temps, vint leur serrer la main.

-C'est étonnant venant de créatures surhumaines.

Les trois hommes se sourirent et l'atmosphère se détendit autour d'eux.

-Au fait, répondit Calisle, il y a des nouveaux venus en ville, je suppose que tu es au courant ?

-C'est exact, acquiesça le chef. Dix adolescents et une professeure.

-Une professeure ? Répéta Carlisle avec surprise.

-Oui, madame…

Le vieil humain alla fouiller dans ses papiers pour retrouver le nom et les dossiers de tous les nouveaux arrivants.

-Ha les voilà ! Mademoiselle Anne Evenson, tiens.

Il tendit le dossier à Carlisle qui devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était en voyant la photo de sa femme. Mais d'où pouvaient bien venir tous ces étrangers ? Il tendit la main pour jeter un œil aux autres dossiers. Il s'aperçut que les dix adolescents étaient des professionnels des petits délits : vol, entrée par effraction, séchage de cours, dégradation de matériels… Qu'allaient-ils faire de leur petite Nessie à ce train-là ?

-Je les ai pris chez moi parce qu'il me semblait étrange qu'ils vous ressemblent autant.

Carlisle étala les dossiers sur la table et ils les lurent avec attention pour ne rien louper.

* * *

Nom : Evenson

Prénom : Anne

Né(e) le : 15 juin 1986

A : Columbus en Ohio

Informations complémentaires : Professeure de biologie, a beaucoup déménagée et a pris une adolescente du nom de Mary Brandon sous sa tutelle en 2006.

* * *

Nom : McCarthy

Prénom : Emmett

Né(e) le : 15 mars 1992

A : Gatlinburg au Tennessee

Informations complémentaires : Arrêté plusieurs fois pour dégâts matériel et vol. S'absente souvent des cours pour des raisons inconnues ce qui lui a valu deux redoublements. Il a fugué de chez ses parents à l'âge de 15 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvé.

* * *

Nom : Brandon

Prénom : Mary

Né(e) le : 21 février 1993

A : Biloxi au Mississipi

Informations complémentaires : Plusieurs absences en cours qui lui ont valu un redoublement. Elle a été prise en charge sous l'autorisation de ses parents par mademoiselle Anne Evenson en 2006, soit, à l'âge de 13 ans. Par la suite, l'adolescente a fugué de chez sa nouvelle tutrice, mais jamais personne n'a réussi à la retrouver.

* * *

Nom : Whitlock

Prénom : Jasper

Né(e) le : 21 décembre 1993

A : Houston au Texas

Informations complémentaires : jeune homme violent, plusieurs fois mis en garde à vue pour vol et entrée par effraction. Ses nombreuses absences en cours lui ont valu un redoublement. Il a disparu en 2010, à l'âge de 17 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvé.

* * *

Nom : Johnson

Prénom : Victoria

Né(e) le : 2 mars 1994

A : Los Angeles en Californie

Informations complémentaires : Aurait provoqué de nombreuses hallucinations chez ses camarades, elle a disparu en 2010, à l'âge de 16 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvée.

* * *

Nom : Hale

Prénom : Liliane

Né(e) le : 17 mai 1994

A : Rochester dans l'état de New-York

Informations complémentaires : jeunes femmes sans soucis connue comme la fille la plus populaire de son lycée, elle a disparu lors du bal du printemps de son lycée en 2010 à 16 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvée.

* * *

Nom : Masen

Prénom : Anthony

Né(e) le : 20 juin 1995

A : Chicago en Illinois

Informations complémentaires : Arrêté plusieurs fois pour avoir mis le feu à divers bâtiments et dans son lycée, il a disparu alors qu'il était en garde à vue en 2007, à l'âge de 12 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvé.

* * *

Nom : Jones

Prénom : Alec

Né(e) le : 31 janvier 1997

A : Salem dans l'état du Massachusetts

Informations complémentaires : Arrêté à plusieurs reprises pour vol, il a séché de nombreuses fois les cours, ainsi que fugué avant de disparaitre définitivement en 2009 à l'âge de 12 ans. Il n'a jamais été retrouvé.

* * *

Nom : Jones

Prénom : Jane

Né(e) le : 1er février 1997

A : Salem dans l'état du Massachusetts

Informations complémentaires : Elle a disparu en même temps que son frère en 2009, à l'âge de 12 ans.

* * *

Nom : Swan

Prénom : Marie

Né(e) le : 13 septembre 2004

A : Forks dans l'état de Washington

Informations complémentaires : bébé mit à l'orphelinat dont personne n'a jamais eu de nouvelles, il semblerait qu'il ait disparu l'année de sa naissance dans d'étranges circonstances…

* * *

Nom : Tanner

Prénom : Bree

Né(e) le : 9 octobre 2005

A : Seattle dans l'état de Washington

Informations complémentaires : Jeune fille apparemment abandonnée, disparue en 2011.

* * *

Les trois pères restèrent sans voix devant de telles informations. Comment était-il possible qu'aucun d'eux n'ai été retrouvé alors qu'ils étaient ici même ? A Forks ? Cela était plutôt incroyable… Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'avoir quelques petites explications des principaux concernés. Ils se rendirent donc au lycée et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil. Charlie se posta devant la secrétaire qui le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Quelque chose ne va pas chef Swan ?

-C'est exactement ça, Colette, j'aimerais parler à mademoiselle Evenson s'il te plait.

La jeune femme hésita d'abord, puis prit le téléphone et contacta quelqu'un. Aucun doute que l'appelle arriverait jusqu'à l'interpellée et qu'elle serait là dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. L'instinct du chérif ne le trompa pas, cinq minutes plus tard, la professeure arriva devant eux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

Les trois hommes la dévisagèrent quelques instants, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse du tout. Bien au contraire, avec tout ce blanc elle ressemblait plutôt à un ange.

-Cela vous dérangerait-il de nous accompagner mademoiselle ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

-Bien sûre que non !

Elle se tourna vers la secrétaire.

-S'il vous plait Colette, envoyez quelqu'un surveiller mes élèves, ils sont en plein devoir.

-Bien, mademoiselle Evenson.

La jeune femme fut ensuite entraînée chez les Cullens. Elle se demanda pourquoi on la mené dans un tel lieu et surtout, pourquoi le chérif de la ville l'avait arrêté. Tout cela était bien étrange, mais sa vie elle-même était étrange, cela ne l'étonna donc guère. Elle sortit docilement de la voiture, entra dans la demeure et fut conduite au salon. Elle se retrouva entourée de personnes.

Elle les connaissait tous…ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Presque tous les adolescents qu'elle avait poursuivis jusqu'ici étaient présents. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour en se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas encore lui attirer des ennuis. Mais ils étaient différents, ils n'étaient pas les adolescents turbulents qu'elle avait connu, ils n'avaient pas les yeux qui devenaient argentés… Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur… elle ? Non, ce n'était pas elle ? Mais une femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait et aux yeux dorées…

-Qu'est-ce que… Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

-Ma femme, Esmée Cullen, la présenta Carlisle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, puis Esmée adressa un grand sourire à leur « invitée » et vint se placer devant elle.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Enfin je crois… C'est une gentille ? Demanda-t-elle à son mari.

-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, je vous en prie mademoiselle Evenson, asseyez-vous.

-Je vous remercie… Bredouilla la biologiste en s'installant sur le canapé.

Billy se positionna devant elle, toujours dans son fauteuil roulant. Charlie croisa les bras devant tout en restant debout et Carlisle s'assit à côté d'elle alors que tous les autres les regardaient et avaient l'oreille tendue.

-Que savez-vous de Mary Brandon, Emmett McCarthy, Anthony Masen, Jasper Whitlock, Liliane Hale Vicotria Johnsson, Alec et Jane Jones, Marie Swan et Bree Tanner ?

La professeure soupira et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ces gamins ne sont pas normaux… Ils ont des pouvoirs… et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde sursauta à ces mots.

-Vous ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Je peux parler aux animaux. J'ai tout fait pour que les autres utilisent les leurs pour le bien, mais rien à faire. Et maintenant qu'ils ont Renesmée avec eux je crois que ça va être pire. Elle arrive à les unir et à les contrôler. Elle doit être la plus intelligente d'entre eux et peut-être même la plus cruelle.

Toute la famille se regarda, qu'était-il arrivé à leur petite Nessie pour qu'elle leur soit dépeinte ainsi ? Ce n'était pas normal… Aucun des patriarches ne voulut s'attarder là-dessus, ils passèrent et se renseignèrent.

-Que savez-vous de votre existence ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes sûrement aperçu de la ressemblance frappante entre vous et notre famille. Une telle chose n'est pas possible, avez-vous une explication à ce propos ?

-Eh bien… j'en ai oui, grâce à Bree.

-Bree ? Demanda Charlie qui ne voyait pas où elle en voulait en venir.

-Oui, Bree voit le passé des objets et des gens, tous leur passé. Même leurs vies antérieures.

-Leurs vies antérieures ! S'exclamèrent tous les vampires ensemble accompagnés de Billy et Charlie.

Aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait cela, alors qu'on le leur dise et que cela existe leur paraissait incroyable. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à le croire. Anne les dévisagea un à un avant de continuer comme si elle parlait à ses élèves.

-Oui, quelques Hommes ont eu plusieurs vies, à vrai dire, très peu d'entre eux. Nous avons vu que ce sont seulement ceux qui ont des pouvoirs, les autres n'en ont qu'une seule. Enfin…

Anne s'arrêta et se pinça les lèvres, quelque chose venait soudainement de lui revenir en mémoire.

-Enfin ? L'encouragea Billy.

-Il y a d'autres personnes, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient humaines. Après avoir trouvé Alec et Jane, le groupe s'est rendu en Italie par téléportation, c'est le pouvoir d'Alec et…

-En Italie ! S'exclama Bella.

Tous se doutait de ce qui allait suivre et tous le craignait.

-Oui, Alec et Jane sentaient qu'ils devaient s'y rendre, je les ai suivis en prenant le premier avion. Apparemment, vous allez me prendre pour une folle, mais il y aurait des vampires et ces êtres sont liés de très prêt à nous. Au fait, nous pouvons, apparemment, vivre seulement quand notre double vampirique est en vie. J'ai fait des recherches et il semblerait que chacun de nous ai eu une ou deux vies antérieures avant notre génération. Plus simplement, admettons que je meurs demain et bien, le jour de mon anniversaire une autre moi naitra au monde et elle aura les mêmes noms et prénoms que moi et naitra dans la même ville. C'est comme un cercle infini, naissance, mort, naissance, etc. Sauf qu'à l'instant même où notre vampire meurt, nous vivons notre dernière vie. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec un certain James. J'essayais de persuader le jeune homme, il pouvait commander les gens par la pensée, d'utiliser correctement son don, en essayant de me fuir, il a eu un accident de voiture et il est mort sur le coup. Plus aucun James Hanson n'est né à Tacoma le 16 aout. Après beaucoup de recherche, j'ai trouvé qu'un certain vampire nommé James était mort à Phoenix un an auparavant et que sa compagne Victoria était morte un an plus tard non loin d'ici. J'ai ensuite fait des recherches sur d'autres vampires qui pourraient être nos jumeaux vampiriques et j'ai trouvé que Bree Tanner était morte le même jour que Victoria et qu'il y avait un clan qui vivait ici qui regroupait la majorité d'entre nous, ainsi qu'un autre clan en Italie, les Volturis. C'est pourquoi Jane et Alec ont ressenti le besoin de s'y rendre. Au moment où ils s'y sont rendus, ils étaient accompagnés de tout le groupe ainsi que d'un certain Laurent Olsen qui avait le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire des gens. Après avoir rencontré les Volturis, ceux-ci ont voulu les tuer et ils se sont débrouillés pour leur échapper et leur effacer la mémoire. Quelques semaines plus tard, Laurent mourait définitivement. Les autres ont été attirés ici par votre clan.

-Je vois, chuchota Carlisle en se levant pour tourner en rond. Mais il y a encore quelque chose d'étrange, à propos de Bree Tanner et Marie Swan. Elles ont grandi à une vitesse étonnante pour avoir l'âge qu'elles ont aujourd'hui.

-C'est exact, lui répondit la biologiste. Il semblerait que la mort de la première Bree ait provoquée une poussée de croissance fulgurante chez la nôtre. Dès l'instant où elle est morte, la vie de Bree a accéléré. En sept ans, elle est devenue une adolescente de seize ans. Quant à Marie, son cas est à part. Dès que j'ai su sa naissance en 2004 et que l'information m'est parvenue qu'elle était à adopter, j'ai aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion et l'ai prise avec moi. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, la seule Marie Swan du pays dont le premier nom était Isabella, était encore humaine. J'ai donc compris que dès que le destin de la personne est fixé, le destin d'une autre se met en marche. Marie a atteint l'âge de dix-neuf ans en huit ans. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça alors que la vampire était encore bien vivante. De plus, impossible de la dompter, elle a toujours été une rebelle. Elle est certainement la plus mystérieuse de tous.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune information sur Marie dans les registres ? Ou plutôt, sur son adoption ? Se renseigna Charlie.

-Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse remonter jusqu'à moi, mais ensuite, j'ai accueilli Mary sous ma tutelle. Un an après, cette dernière est partie, mais Marie est restée. Quelques années plus tard, Mary a dû tout deviner et est venue chercher sa « sœur » qui était déjà dans l'adolescence. Elle n'a eu aucun mal à la trouver, puis à la convaincre, surtout qu'elle me suivait dans tous mes déménagements.

Toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent, il existait donc une dernière race d'êtres anormaux sur Terre et il venait de la découvrir. Carlisle proposa à Anne de vivre avec eux le temps que les choses se calment en ville et qu'ils en apprennent un peu plus. Elle accepta de bon cœur. Billy sorti ensuite son portable suivi de Charlie. Deux jeunes hommes allaient être au courant de tout dans les minutes à venir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-D'accord, oui je comprends. Bien sûr, je lui en parle tout de suite, à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Charlie et surtout reste calme.

Jacob et Seth se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, ils avaient tous deux eu la même information, il ne leur manquait plus que de la communiquer à Renesmée qui aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à les croire. Seth affirma qu'il s'en chargeait puisqu'il était le seul à qui elle parlait et il courut la rejoindre à la sortie des maths.

-Nessie ! L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Alec et les autres.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

-Oui Seth ?

-Tes amis et toi, venez dehors avec moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Le groupe se dévisagea avant de le suivre avec curiosité. Ils allèrent jusque dans les bois ainsi et Seth commença à leur expliquer en s'adressant tout particulièrement à Ren.

-Ce sont des clones de vampires, de vrais clones. Tant que le vampire auquel ils sont rattachés est en vie, ils meurent et renaissent. Chaque clone a des pouvoirs.

La jeune fille l'observa un moment.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Mademoiselle Evenson a été amenée par Charlie, Carlisle et Billy et elle leur a tout dit. Apparemment, vous êtes tous au courant de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les membres baissèrent la tête sous les yeux inquisiteurs de l'hybride, même Jane et Alec. Seule Bree lui faisait face.

-Il dit vrai, affirma-t-elle.

Renesmée baissa à son tour les yeux puis releva la tête vers Seth.

-Que ce passe-t-il si le vampire meurt ?

-Le clone vit sa dernière vie. C'est le cas de Bree et Victoria.

Les deux intéressées relevèrent la tête pour le dévisager.

-Nos vampires sont morts ? Lâcha la dernière.

-Oui, le même jour. Victoria, par… le père de Nessie et moi, je suis désolé, nous ne savions pas. Et Bree par les Volturis.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Ren qui n'imaginait pas les deux jeunes femmes mourir alors qu'elles étaient si pleines de vie. Elle imagina ce qu'elle ressentirait si Alec venait à la quitter pour toujours… Elle ne le supporterait pas… Elle s'accrocha au jeune homme de toutes ses forces, comme si cela allait éviter un tel drame. Elle se promit de prendre soin de lui pendant toute sa vie et de profiter de chaque moment passé à ses côtés. L'adolescent essaya de la calmer, mais rien à faire, elle était inconsolable. Aucun des membres du groupe n'avait connaissance de cette dernière chose et maintenant que c'était chose faites, ils allaient certainement voir les choses sous un angle différent. Peut-être même qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux…

* * *

Et voilà, enfin des explications à tout ce mystère ! J'espère que j'ai été claire, à la fin j'avais un peu mal à la tête xD J'espère que ce n'est pas votre cas, ce n'était pas le but ^^ Plus que trois ou quatre chapitre avant que je change de partie... Oui, l'histoire sera faite en partie ^^ Vous êtes ici dans la première et il y en aura trois ou quatre, sans doute quatre. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes, pour le nouvel an ;)

Bisous.

Mel.


	10. Nuit de folie

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, je suis impardonnable . Un mois de retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais entre les fêtes, la rentrée et les maladies je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. J'espère néanmoins que vous avez passé un bon nouvel an et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année avec une bonne santé et tout ce qui va avec ! Pour me rattraper, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai posté. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et encore désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre . Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude ^^

**Lili : **Je te remercies et je suis très heureuse que tu es appréciée mon cadeau ! C'est vrai que c'est une étrange coïncidence pour Jane, Alec, ton frère et toi. Je ne vous ai pas copié, promis ! xD Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ;)

**Bybycheee : **Je suis navrée xD J'ai eu pas mal de mal à réussir à tout clarifier de façon simple, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre-ci qui est bien moins compliqué selon moi ^^

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée des fameux clones, mais pour Renesmée, ces mois avaient été l'équivalent de seulement quelques semaines. Elle s'était enfin amusée, véritablement amusée. Comme une fille normale et non plus une hybride dont les parents étaient des vampires.

Elle s'était rapprochée de chaque membre du groupe… Enfin, à l'exception de Liliane qui passait le plus clair de son temps à courir après Jacob. Du moins, au début, puisqu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison à courir après lui à présent qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif. D'ailleurs, Jake aussi profitait de cette situation, oui, il en profitait pour rendre Nessie jalouse.

Un jeu s'était donc mis en place entre ces deux-là pendant les deux mois qui étaient passés. Jacob se servait de Liliane et sortait plus ou moins avec elle, quant à Ren, elle sortait officiellement avec Alec. Leur relation était passionnée, même s'ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que les caresses et les morsures.

Oui, la jeune fille avait continué de mordre l'adolescent pour se nourrir. C'était lui qui le lui demandé. Donc à chaque fois qu'elle avait faim, ils se prenaient un moment d'intimité. Bien sûr, cela se faisait seulement depuis qu'elle avait appris le pouvoir de Jane. La petite blonde était capable de donner du plaisir aux autres par la pensée. Ren avait donc réfléchi et s'était rendu compte que cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait ressenti un grand plaisir au début de sa relation avec Alec, juste en lui prenant la main. Elle avait donc ainsi compris que, lorsqu'elle mordait Alec, il ne souffrait pas du tout, au contraire, il y prenait un plaisir vif.

Sur le coup, cette découverte avait fait rougir l'adolescente, mais maintenant, elle s'y était faite et cela ne la gênée plus.

Elle avait sa vie à présent, une vraie vie à elle, dans laquelle elle pouvait faire ses propres choix et ses propres erreurs. Mais malgré cela, elle ressentait toujours ce manque et elle refusait de le laisser s'étendre en elle. Elle refusait de souffrir, tout simplement.

Elle n'était pas non plus retournée vers sa famille, bien que, maintenant, ses parents ne cessés d'être convoqués et Esmée ne cessait de venir rendre visite au professeure Evenson. L'hybride était persuadée qu'elles mijotaient quelques choses pour la récupérer. Mais elle ignorait ce que c'était et pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait, car elle ne voulait pas revenir et quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête pour l'instant…

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers Alec et le détailla longuement. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent froid de la France, de Paris plus précisément. Il fallait dire que le vent était un peu plus froid en haut de la tour Eiffel qu'à son pied.

Le jeune homme avait tenu à lui faire visiter la ville lumière en un week-end et elle avait fini par céder. Elle admirait la vue magnifique que leur apporté l'immense monument.

Cependant, depuis un petit moment déjà, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur le brun. De plus, elle se mettait inexplicablement à trembler lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle savait ce que c'était, sa mère le lui avait expliqué peu avant qu'elle parte. Ses hormones la travaillaient, son corps voulait que sa relation avec son petit-ami prenne plus d'ampleur et il n'était pas le seul. Elle-même le souhaitait, elle souhaitait qu'ils aillent plus loin et si elle s'était retenue au début. Elle n'en avait plus envie à présent. Elle voulait profiter du week-end pour passer à l'action.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la repousserait pas puisque lui aussi en avait envie et que si elle l'avait laissé faire, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras frêles. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou. En deux mois, elle avait pris plus d'assurance et elle se faisait plus confiance. Le jeune homme se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec passion.

-Alors, ce tour de Paris ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Super ! J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée de comment il pourrait se terminer…

Elle l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser et s'écarta doucement d'elle.

-Tu veux dire que… ? S'étonna-t-il.

L'adolescente hocha la tête en lui adressant un regard brulant de désir.

-Non Ren, tu n'es pas prêtes, déclara-t-il.

-Mais si ! Sinon je ne te le demanderais pas !

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il refuse et utilise un tel argument. Elle savait qu'elle était prête, elle le sentait et elle en avait envie. De voir qu'elle s'était fourvoyé et qu'Alec lui résistait la blessa et la frustra à la fois.

Des larmes de rage commencèrent doucement à couler sur ses joues. Elle se détourna vivement de lui pour qu'il ne les voie pas, mais elle s'y prit trop tard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Je te connais Ren, tu crois être prête, mais ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi.

Cela faisait deux mois que la jeune femme réfléchissait, elle réfléchissait à tant de choses… Tout particulièrement à ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle venait à perdre Alec.

Toutes ces réflexions l'avaient quelque peu changé. Elle avait d'abord commencé par devenir plus protectrice envers lui. C'était simple, elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui, il était donc hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, pas tant qu'elle serait là.

Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus plus proches, plus intimes et rien que la pensée d'être sans lui, lui brisé le cœur.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, elle avait eu envie qu'ils soient le plus proches possible, comme si l'idée de le perdre avait renforcée ses sentiments. Elle s'était donc sentie prête, prête à tout pour lui et avec lui. Elle voulait passer au stade supérieur.

-Je le suis, je le sais, j'y ai assez réfléchi pour le savoir. Je n'ai pas peur, au contraire…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, il se retenait de lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait, il se retenait de la plaquer contre un mur et de la faire sienne. Il devait encore attendre. Il l'embrassa donc avec délicatesse puis parsema son visage de baiser, ce qui tira la jeune fille de sa bouderie.

-Alec ! Rie-t-elle avec un petit ton réprobateur.

-Pas encore, pas tout de suite, laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plait, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il continua de déposer pleins de baiser sur la peau de l'adolescente et celle-ci n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Mais elle était déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle demandait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob était assis au bord de la falaise, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Il savait que Nessie était encore avec cet avorton et il ne le supportait pas. Il détestait le voir la toucher, l'embrasser. A chaque fois, il mourrait d'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. C'était avec lui qu'elle aurait dû faire tout ça… Pas avec un étranger venu d'on ne sait où.

Mais il avait merdé et bien merder même, il fallait le dire. S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé ce jour-là, tout serait différent, aujourd'hui… Mais il avait fait le contraire et maintenant, il le regrettait. Comme lui disait si bien Nahuel, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Le quileute poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus avec Liliane, combien de fois avait-il surpris Nessie leur jeter un regard noir ? Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il continuait. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il la voyait avec ce clone.

Il perçut soudain des bruits de pas venant de la forêt, les pas d'un animal, d'une louve plus précisément. Il attendit qu'elle redevienne humaine et qu'elle s'habille avant de se retourner.

Il força un sourire, mais cela ne servi à rien. Même sous forme humaine la jeune femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle le connaissait si bien après tout ce temps.

-Salut Roméo ! Le salua-t-elle gaiement.

-Leah… Soupira Jake, légèrement agacé.

-Je sais, désolée, l'habitude, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

Cela ne surprenait plus le jeune homme après deux mois. Trouver son âme-sœur était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à la jeune femme. Depuis ce jour-là, elle était de plus en plus joyeuse, de plus en plus aimable et sympathique. C'était simple, il l'appréciait de plus en plus et ils devenaient de plus en plus proches.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui et leva les yeux pour contempler le ciel gris.

-Je pense que tu t'y prends mal… pour la récupérer.

Jake la regarda avec intensité, il ne comprenait pas, il jouait le même jeu qu'elle. Même s'il s'y prenait mal, il savait qu'il arrivait à la toucher d'une certaine manière. Certes, il aurait voulu s'y prendre d'une autre façon, mais cela n'aurait pas marché. Il savait qu'elle le repousserait encore et encore. Alors que là… Le jeu les rapprocherait immédiatement, au lieu de la faire fuir, elle le détesterait, peut-être même le haïrait-elle, mais comme il l'avait dit, la haine était une passion et il tenait à être lié à elle, peu importe la manière.

-Je ne crois pas, la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas.

-Mais elle t'aime ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Justement, si elle m'aime vraiment, elle ne supportera pas ma proximité avec Liliane et reviendra vers moi.

-Ou s'éloignera… Compléta la quileute.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle s'éloigne. Après tout, elle était son âme-sœur, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer, vraiment les séparer. Maintenant que Leah était imprégnée, elle devait comprendre cela. Alors, pourquoi parlait-elle d'éloignement ?

Celle-ci soupira, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui était peu probable sous forme humaine, mais depuis qu'il était devenu un loup, il se méfiait du paranormal qui lui jouait bien des tours.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est imprégné que la personne restera toujours à nos côtés. C'est généralement le cas, je te l'accorde, mais je pense que si on dépasse les bornes ils peuvent très bien partir… Il n'y a pas de fil rouge qui les retiennent contrairement aux croyances japonaises.

Jacob ne répondit pas, peut-être avait-elle raison, mais il préférait penser que ce n'était pas le cas. A son tour, il soupira et se leva. Il offrit sa main à Leah pour l'aider à faire de même et ils disparurent dans la forêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durant tout le week-end, Nessie essaya de faire baisser les défenses d'Alec pour qu'il accepte de lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait. Mais elle avait beau essayer, il lui tenait obstinément tête et refusé catégoriquement.

Elle n'obtint donc rien à Paris et son amour pour cette ville se fana quelque peu à cause de sa déception. Elle y avait mis tant d'espoir et d'attente, pour ne rien avoir au final.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Sa déception était bien trop voyante, elle devait à tout prix la cacher. Une fois qu'elle y réussit plus ou moins, elle sortit de la pièce et Alec lui tendit sa main. Elle s'en empara en silence et ils partirent de la ville lumière pour revenir à la ville pluvieuse, plus si pluvieuse que cela depuis que les clones avaient débarqués.

Ils apparurent juste devant Jane et Seth en train de s'embrasser. Cela fit sourire Ren alors que le visage de son compagnon se durcit à cette vision.

Renesmée s'était vite aperçue que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas beaucoup la relation que le couple entretenait. Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi, sans jamais oser poser la question. La jeune fille craignait qu'il se fâche et qu'il essaie de faire du mal à son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était cependant pas pour ce dernier qu'elle avait peur, mais pour Alec. Si jamais Seth se sentait menacer, il pouvait se mettre en colère, se transformer et le tuer. Néanmoins, elle savait que le quileute se retenait et s'efforçait de plaire au frère de son âme-sœur. Nessie tenta donc d'alléger l'ambiance.

-Salut vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ?

Les deux amoureux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en sursautant. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour entrevoir la situation, puis Jane adressa un immense sourire à l'hybride et se jeta dans ses bras ? Faisant rire cette dernière.

-Super bien ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Alors, votre week-end ? S'empressa-t-elle de se renseigner avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Le sourire de Ren se fana et elle secoua discrètement la tête. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec la blonde et lui avait confié ses projets. Jane l'avait encouragé.

Celle-ci grimaça d'ailleurs et jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau qui fusillait toujours Seth du regard. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et vint embrasser son frère sur la joue pour le calmer pendant que Seth venait accueillir sa meilleure amie avec un énorme câlin.

-Coucou frérot ! Tu fais une sale tête, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien… Grommela l'intéressé.

Il reprit la main de Ren et l'amena à l'intérieur, l'arrachant à l'étreinte du quileute. Jane et Seth les suivirent, bien que le second marmonnait dans sa moustache.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur salle, encore fermée. Pour une fois, ils étaient à l'heure en cours et devaient attendre. La grande majorité du groupe les attendait déjà et se tourna vers eux.

En deux mois, Nessie, Alec et Jane avaient réussis à officialiser leurs couples, ceux-ci n'étaient donc plus interdits au sein du groupe qui avait des tendances au libertinage auparavant. Anthony était donc avec Leah, Renesmée avec Alec, Jane avec Seth, Liliane avec Jacob, Emmett avec Marie et Jasper avec Victoria bien que ces derniers ne soient pas vraiment ensemble, ils avaient plutôt ce qui pouvait s'appeler une relation libre et cela perturbait Renesmée.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer son temps ensemble et même coucher avec quelqu'un (c'était évident) et à la fois voir d'autres personnes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être ainsi, même si, elle l'avait remarqué dès le début, c'était bien le genre de Liliane. Mais maintenant que celle-ci courait après Jake, elle ne pensait pas à tourner autour des autres.

Quant à Bree et Mary, elles étaient toujours célibataires, la jeune fille nota d'ailleurs que la petite brune et Liliane n'étaient pas encore là.

Elle fronça des sourcils, elle était consciente que Jacob et Liliane n'entretenaient pas une véritable relation non plus… Enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue puisque que Jake avait finalement cédé à la sulfureuse brune. Mais Ren était certaine que c'était pour la rendre jalouse, sinon, il n'aurait jamais accepté, elle en était sûre.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment pour qu'elle revienne alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle… ou qu'il l'avait trahi… Elle ne comprenait plus rien et était complètement perdue, parfois, sa tête était au bord de l'explosion. Que devait-elle penser ? Et pourquoi se prenait-elle ainsi la tête ? Elle posa les yeux sur Alec, elle avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait, alors pourquoi pensait-elle autant à Jake ? Pourquoi prenait-elle si mal le fait qu'il sorte avec Liliane ?

Elle refusait d'admettre l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer. Plus maintenant qu'il l'avait repoussé, elle devait tourner la page. Définitivement.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle souhaitait appartenir entièrement à Alec. Corps et âme. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à tourner la page. Se sentant observer, le brun se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. L'adolescent la regarda avec surprise. Il sentait bien que quelque chose la tracassée et cela l'inquiétait, surtout qu'elle ne se confiait même pas à lui.

A cet instant, Bree surgit de nulle part, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres fines.

-J'ai eu une super idée ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiment alors que Liliane, revenue avec elle, se glissait dans le groupe.

La petite brune salua Alec et Nessie d'un signe de tête avant de se placer de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Liliane.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Mary.

-Un bal de Noël ! Déclara Bree avec empressement.

-Un bal de Noël ! Crièrent en cœur ses amis à l'exception de la sirène.

-C'est une excellente idée ! S'extasia Jane. Nous serons avec toi pour t'aider à l'organiser, n'est-ce pas Ren ?

-Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un bal de Noël, c'est l'occasion rêvée.

C'est sur ses mots que Jacob arriva accompagné de de Nahuel et Leah. Cette dernière alla aussitôt rejoindre Anthony alors que Liliane se jetait sur Jake et que Nahuel fixait Nessie avec intention.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda le quileute en accordant un baiser à Liliane sans vraiment y faire attention.

-Voudrais-tu être mon cavalier pour le bal de Noël ? Lui proposa la sirène brune d'une voix aguichante qui agaça Ren.

-Un bal…de Noël ? S'étonna le jeune homme en lançant un coup d'œil à l'hybride pour surveiller sa réaction.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue du regard qu'elle jetait à la jeune femme. La pensée l'effleura alors qu'elle s'y rendrait certainement avec Alec… Il fixa le clone avec un regard noir, regard qu'Alec lui rendit. Les yeux de Bree pétillèrent devant cette scène, le bal serait l'occasion d'enfin mettre les choses au clair.

-Il aura lieu juste avant les vacances, précisa la jeune fille.

Le groupe entier se mit alors à parler de l'organisation de la fameuse fête et de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le grand jour. Les semaines qui suivirent ne servirent donc qu'à préparer le bal. Cependant, Mike et Jessica Newton allaient bientôt revenir de leur long voyage et ils durent aussi passer du temps à se trouver un nouveau QG.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour J, tout était fin prêt.

Le groupe avait déménagé dans une maison inhabitée dotée d'une cheminée qui leur permettait de se réchauffer pendant l'hiver. A présent, ils n'auraient plus à changer de lieu, ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Ils avaient même réussi à rendre la demeure plus belle, à l'égayer à l'aide de leur talent de décoration. La maison avait un étage, les garçons se changeaient donc au rez-de-chaussée pendant que les filles se préparaient à l'étage au-dessus.

C'est de cet étage que provenaient les rires et les voix les plus fortes.

Renesmée virevolta devant la glace, folle de joie. Elle n'avait jamais été habillée aussi chic, une longue robe rouge moulait son corps, elle était attachée autour de son cou à l'aide d'une ficelle afin de produire un effet dos-nu et elle était dotée d'un léger décolleté. Ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins noirs qui la grandissaient et la rendaient encore plus mince qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient relevés en un chignon haut et sauvage. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles serties de rubis avec le collier, le bracelet et la bague assortis. Elle se retourna pour contempler les autres, qui étaient tout aussi magnifiques.

Bree portait une longue robe bleue avec un col en V et des manches s'arrêtant aux coudes avec les mêmes chaussures que Ren. Celle-ci avait opté pour des bijoux de saphir et avait laissé ses splendides cheveux détachés, les ornant juste d'une barrette en forme de flocon de neige.

Victoria avait une longue robe verte dont les hanches étaient découvertes, seul le nombril était recouvert d'un bout de tissu qui relié les parties supérieures et inférieures de la robe. Elle aussi était coiffée d'un chignon, mais banane.

Marie avait opté pour une robe noire, Mary pour une blanche, Jane une rose pâle et Liliane d'une violette fendue sur les côtés avec un profond décolleté.

Oui, elles étaient toutes aussi sublimes les unes que les autres.

-On va faire tomber les mecs comme des mouches ! Dit Victoria en bougeant les hanches de manière aguichante.

-J'espère bien ! J'aimerais passer aux choses sérieuses avec Jackie ce soir, il ne pourra pas me résister dans cette tenue.

-C'est vrai que tu dois être en manque. Ça fait quoi ? Trois mois que tu n'as pas couchés avec un garçon ? Se moqua Marie.

-Oui et je commence sérieusement à ressentir un manque, je suis sexuellement frustrée, tu arrives à le croire ça ? Je ferais tout pour qu'il cède ce soir.

Nessie la regarda en s'efforçant de cacher ses émotions. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et était plutôt perturbée.

Jacob pensait-il aussi à passer à l'action ? Allait-il vraiment céder ? Elle évita d'y penser, de toute manière cela ne la concernait plus.

Elle sentit soudainement le plaisir l'envahir et des papillons naquirent dans son ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils et y posa sa main. C'est alors qu'elle devina ce qui se passé, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de Jane. Celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui fit rougir l'hybride. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait essayé de lui dire la blonde et sans doute avait-elle raison, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Lorsque les autres s'aperçurent qu'elle avait pris des couleurs à la mention des projets du couple, des sourires amusés naquirent sur leurs lèvres. Victoria s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour des épaules nues de la jeune fille.

-Dis-nous Ren, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

L'adolescente devint rouge de plus belle et baissa les yeux au sol pour le cacher. Vic lui saisit alors le menton pour qu'elle relève la tête.

-Tt tt tt ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça jeune fille !

Jane pouffa, ce qui attira l'attention des autres. Elle afficha de grands yeux innocents.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais quelque chose… La soupçonna Liliane.

-Mais non pas du tout ! Ce qui me fait rire, c'est la façon dont vous êtes toutes après elle.

Mary, de bonne humeur ce soir-là, vint se planter devant Nessie les yeux pétillants.

-Alleeeer ! Dis-nous tout, s'il te plaiiiit ! Je suis curieuse et si tu ne satisfais pas cette curiosité, je t'assure que je te collerais jusqu'à tant que tu me dises tout.

Bree fit alors semblant de tousser et les filles pivotèrent toutes vers elle.

-Je crois que Ren a elle aussi des projets pour ce soir, projets qui ressemblent à ceux de Liliane si je ne fais pas erreur.

Là, Nessie vira carrément au cramoisi, ce qui fit rire toutes les filles.

-Ooooh ! Avec Alec ? Se renseignèrent-elles aussitôt.

-Qui d'autre ? Répondit Jane à sa place.

-Personne, c'est vrai, que nous sommes bêtes ! Lâcha Victoria.

-Bon, prêtes ? Leur demanda Mary.

-Ouiii ! S'écrièrent gaiement les jeunes femmes.

Sur ce, elles sortirent toutes de la pièce. Mary descendit jusqu'à la moitié des escaliers et s'appuya sur le rebord.

-Vous êtes prêts les garçons ?

-Depuis longtemps ! Se moquèrent-ils.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et descendirent. Mary frappa à la porte du salon et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ce fut Jasper qui les accueillit avec une révérence.

-Mesdemoiselles !

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les garçons prirent le temps de les détailler avant de les complimenter.

-Wow !

-Époustouflantes !

-Superbes !

-Magnifiques !

Des sourires lumineux éclairèrent les visages des jeunes femmes qui se dirigèrent vers leurs cavaliers. Ils étaient très élégants dans leurs costumes noirs dont les cravates étaient assorties aux robes de leurs compagnes. Alec s'avança vers Nessie et se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu es splendide ! Lui murmura-t-il doucement.

L'adolescente lui adressa une révérence et le brun embrassa sa main.

-Vous vous croyez à la cour ? Se moqua Jane.

Ren lui tira la langue.

-Oh ! Ça, ce n'est pas un comportement de princesse ! Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer.

L'hybride allait lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle dégagea sa main de celle d'Alec et accourut pour ouvrir ladite porte en grand. C'était les quileutes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Seth qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-Nessie ! Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le rose te va à ravir.

Seth la reposa à terre.

-Hahaha ! Très drôle vas-y moque-toi, espèce de vilaine fille.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

-Mais… Je suis sérieuse ! Tant pis…

Elle pivota vers Leah qui était vêtue d'une robe simple, couleur or qui mettait son bronzage en valeur.

-Cette couleur te va très bien, la complimenta Nessie.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et Ren les invita à entrer, sans accorder un seul regard à Jake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant qu'il se préparait, Jake avait beaucoup réfléchi. C'était ce soir ou jamais, les choses traînaient trop. Il devait absolument la récupérer.

Il se demanda si le couple avait prévu quelque chose pour ce soir… Il était certain qu'il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée de passer à l'acte, du moins, pas à Nessie. Satisfait de cette conclusion, il prit sa voiture et passa chercher les Clearwater avant de foncer chez les clones.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Renesmée, son cœur se serra. Il aurait tant voulu être son cavalier… Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'y garder emprisonnée à jamais. Il fut peiné qu'elle ne lui adresse pas même un regard. D'accord, il l'avait mérité, mais tout de même !

Lorsqu'il la vit se blottir dans les bras d'Alec, il serra les dents. Si jamais il apprenait qu'il la touchait plus que nécessaire, il en ferait de la chaire à pâté.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il vit à peine Liliane marcher vers lui et lui sauter dessus. Elle se glissa derrière lui et prit soin de coller sa poitrine contre son dos en encerclant son cou. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et embrassa doucement le jeune homme en frottant sa jambe contre celle du quileute.

Le brun était légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il n'en fit rien. Il aperçut le regard noir de Ren se retourna pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et l'embrasser avec passion.

-Alors, on y va ? Claqua la voix de l'hybride.

Le couple se détacha alors pour les rejoindre et Nessie saisit la main d'Alec avec force. Des rires surgirent de la bouche des filles à l'exception de Leah qui n'était au courant de rien. Les garçons les dévisagèrent sans comprendre ce qui accentua les rires et ils finirent par renoncer à les comprendre.

Ils se placèrent donc tous en cercle sauf les quileutes qui les fixaient avec méfiance et inquiétude. Le groupe les regarda avec un sourire encourageant. C'est Mary qui les rassura.

-N'ayez pas peur, donnez-nous juste votre main. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Leah fut la première à accepter, puis, ce fut le tour de Seth. Jacob restait sceptique, il ne leur faisait pas confiance… Alec fini par s'impatienter et le fusilla du regard.

-C'est quand tu veux ! A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici ?

Le quileute lui lança un regard noir et s'efforça de ne pas lui répondre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'énerve, il devait impérativement rester calme. Tout particulièrement ce soir.

Il posa les yeux sur Nessie et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'intégrer au cercle, juste en face de son âme-sœur. Il ne détacha pas son regard d'elle. Il l'avait vu grandir et prendre de plus en plus de place dans son cœur, ils avaient été si proches… Elle lui paraissait si loin maintenant, si inaccessible…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase du lycée, la plus grande salle de Forks, ils y entrèrent par deux à l'exception de Bree qui préféra rester dehors et de Mary qui préférait être seule pour pouvoir s'amuser avec son pouvoir.

Jacob allait retenir Renesmée pour lui parler, mais Alec l'entraîna aussitôt sur la piste de danse. La jeune fille était aux anges ! Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la musique. Cette dernière fut soudainement moins douce, mais plus pop.

L'hybride reconnut aussitôt _Bad Romance_ de Lady Gaga. Elle se détacha donc un peu de son partenaire et commença à se déhancher autour de ce dernier qui la regardait faire, envoûté. Ils dansèrent longtemps ainsi, sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à tant qu'Alec aperçoive Seth danser avec une autre fille que sa sœur.

Jane, elle, était dans un coin de la salle, fusillant la malheureuse du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, elle boudait. Alec dû en venir aux mêmes conclusions, car il attira Nessie jusqu'à Jane en la tirant par la main. Elle le suivie donc sans broncher. L'adolescent s'arrêta devant sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, il a juste voulu faire plaisir à cette fille et lui a accordé une danse, assura-t-elle avec un sourire pincé.

-Et il t'abandonne ! Gronda son frère.

-Mais non enfin ! Il reviendra à la fin de la chanson…

Elle-même n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ce qu'elle disait et Alec le sentait.

-C'est un sale… !

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, le coupa l'adolescente.

A cet instant, la musique changea. Nessie jeta un œil en direction de Seth, ce dernier revenait vers eux, la mine réjouit. Il se positionna aussitôt à côté de Jane qu'il prit dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Désolé ! Désolé ! Explosa Alec. On n'abandonne pas sa cavalière pour aller danser avec une autre fille ! C'est comme si je le faisais à Ren, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait !

L'intéressée le foudroya du regard.

-N'essaie même pas ! Le prévint-elle.

-Tu vois ! La pointa du doigt Alec. Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille à ma sœur ? Je ne t'aimais déjà pas au début, mais là je t'aime encore moins. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu lui fais !

-N'exagères pas non plus… Chuchotèrent ensemble Jane et Nessie.

-Je n'exagère pas ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser pour les fixer. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas discret. Seth, quant à lui, le fixait, horrifié. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réaction, à un tel emportement… Alec était en train de montrer ouvertement la haine qu'il ressentait pour le quileute et Ren craignait que les choses ne dégénèrent. Ce qui arriverait sans doute si Seth s'énervait.

Elle allait prendre la main d'Alec lorsque quelqu'un prit la sienne. Elle pivota et se retrouva face à Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je veux juste te parler… S'il te plait.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Alec criait sur Seth et suivie Jake à contrecœur. Il l'attira dans un coin du gymnase et se mit de façon à lui cacher la vue de la dispute. Elle essaya de regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais rien à faire, à chaque fois il lui bouchait la vue.

-Arrêtes et écoute-moi.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dépêche-toi alors !

Jake secoua la tête et se mit à parler très rapidement.

-Ok, je veux que tout ça s'arrête.

Renesmée le dévisagea un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que je veux que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi. Je t'en supplie, pendant six années nous avons été inséparables. Nous comptions chaque seconde pendant lesquelles nous étions éloignés de l'un de l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que moi je faisais. Et maintenant… Maintenant, ce ne sont plus des secondes que je compte, ni des minutes. Ce sont des jours et des mois ! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Viens avec moi, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme le regarda avec incompréhension, les yeux rétrécis. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

-Tu m'as repoussé et maintenant, tu me demandes de revenir ? Je ne romprais pas avec Alec ! Ne rêve pas !

C'est alors qu'elle entendit celui-ci hurler encore plus fort que les autres fois. Elle n'attendit plus, elle accourut aussitôt vers le groupe qui venait de se former autour des cris, poussa et donna des coups pour pouvoir passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à son petit ami, elle lui saisit aussitôt la main et s'efforça de l'amener dehors.

-Viens Alec, il vaut mieux qu'on sorte.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter ! Lui conseilla le quileute qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

Alec le fusilla du regard, se dirigea droit sur lui et tapa du bout de son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Toi ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire espèce de monstre !

La mâchoire du quileute se contracta et les deux filles virent qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder son calme.

-Cette fois ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il à son tour. Ça fait deux mois que je fais tout pour te plaire, pour m'entendre avec toi. Je supporte tes regards noirs, tes remarques et ta méchanceté. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que c'est important pour Jane et que je ne veux que son bonheur ! Mais, toi, tu t'obstines à me détester et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Renesmée adressa un regard suppliant à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci hocha la tête et poussa Seth à sortir. Les deux adolescents continuèrent donc leur dispute là où personne ne pouvait plus les voir : dans la forêt. Mais les cris avaient alerté les autres membres du groupe qui s'étaient empressés de les rejoindre. Quileutes comme clones. Ren aperçut même Quil se mêler à eux, il les surveillait donc depuis tout ce temps… Et c'était sans aucun doute Jacob qui lui avait dit de faire ça. Elle jeta un œil à ce dernier.

Il regardait la scène avec un sourire amusé et la seule chose qui lui venait en tête à cet instant c'était de le baffer. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas et changea son regard de direction pour le poser sur Seth.

Le jeune homme serrait les poings et commençait à trembler de rage. La peur compressa alors son cœur, elle s'empara du bras de son copain et le tira en arrière. Jane compris et s'écarta aussitôt du quileute qui ne retint plus sa colère et se transforma sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Il gronda après le brun qui le fusillait du regard sans faillir. Alec se défit de l'emprise de l'hybride et s'approcha du loup géant. Jacob bondit aussitôt pour atterrir transformé aux côtés de son camarade. Lui non plus n'aimait pas beaucoup Alec, surtout que celui-ci s'énervait vraiment pour un rien. Il était donc hors de question qu'il le protège, bien au contraire, en plus, Nessie venait de l'envoyer balader pour ce crétin. Il avait de quoi avoir une dent contre lui. Il gronda à son tour pour le faire reculer.

Leah les foudroya du regard. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, de toute manière, même s'ils en avaient l'intention elle les en empêcherait. Elle observa Quil se poster à leurs côtés, lui aussi transformé.

Seth s'avança encore plus près du quileute en montrant des dents.

Tous les clones qui avaient le pouvoir d'aider leur ami s'avancèrent. Soit, Anthony, Emmett et Jasper. Des éclairs commencèrent à zébrer le ciel et le tonnerre raisonna. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. En voyant les mains d'Anthony s'enflammer, Nessie commença à paniquer.

Les loups étaient de plus en plus furieux, si elle ne faisait rien maintenant, elle allait sans doute perdre tous ses nouveaux amis.

Elle se jeta donc entre les deux groupes afin de s'interposer. Elle ne servait décidément qu'à cela. Elle tourna le dos à Alec pour pouvoir fusiller Jacob du regard. Mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle devait se méfier, mais de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sauta au-dessus d'elle et plaqua Alec au sol.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent de terreur. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le quileute s'exécute. Il essaya de se dégager sans y arriver. L'animal était beaucoup trop lourd pour lui et plus il essayait de s'échapper, plus Seth devenait agressif.

-Non ! Hurla Renesmée en se jetant sur le loup et en essayant de le bouger. Seth arrête, s'il te plait !

Mais il n'écoutait plus, il était hors de contrôle et aveuglé par la colère. Il en fallait beaucoup à l'adolescent pour se mettre dans un tel état, il contenait toujours tout jusqu'à exposer et c'est exactement ce qui venait d'arriver. Le loup en eu vite marre de l'adolescente et il se servi de sa patte pour s'en débarrasser, la projetant à son opposé.

-Ren ! Cria Alec.

Alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs, elle fut rattrapée par quelqu'un… Ou quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose s'était légèrement refermée sur sa taille, sans lui faire mal pour autant. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, juste au moment où on la reposait à terre. Elle rencontra ceux de Jacob.

Il l'avait certainement transporté dans sa gueule… Elle capta une lueur de tristesse et de colère dans ses yeux et avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il se jeta sur son camarade, libérant ainsi Alec. Les deux loups disparurent dans la forêt alors que l'hybride courut atterrir aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tellement sa peur avait été grande. Elle posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme pour l'apaiser et le rassurer. Son costume était déchiré de partout.

-Je suis là, tout va bien, c'est fini, sanglota-t-elle.

Il se releva avec peine en se frottant les bras, puis les jambes en la regardant avec inquiétude.

-ça va ? Tu n'as rien de casser ?

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

-Non, Jake m'a rattrapé à temps.

Ces mots firent prendre une fois de plus la mouche au brun qui détourna le regard. Nessie s'en aperçut et se pencha pour saisir le menton de son petit-ami entre ses doigts. Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la regarder droit dans les yeux et donc, de faire face à ses larmes. Son cœur se serra alors et il attrapa du bout de son index l'une d'entre elles qui coulait sur la joue de l'adolescente. Il se sentit coupable, d'accord, il ne supportait pas que ce satané quileute la touche, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir à elle.

Renesmée se pencha encore plus sur lui, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et elle l'embrassa, d'abord délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire du mal. Puis, elle y mit plus de passion. Le ventre du jeune homme se noua, il avait tellement envie d'elle depuis leur première rencontre. Il s'était retenu, ô combien retenu !

Mais maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu frôler la mort et ce sans l'avoir eu entièrement pour lui, sans l'avoir satisfaite, sans lui avoir accordé ce qu'elle lui demandait, il ne voulait plus se retenir. Il voulait laisser libre cours à ses désirs. Tout simplement parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il était prêt et elle affirmait l'être aussi, il voulait satisfaire tous ses désirs avant de mourir. Après tout, personne ne connait la date de sa mort. Il faut donc vivre comme si le jour que nous vivions était le dernier.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, lui murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Et moi donc… Lui chuchota à son tour le brun.

Il l'embrassa de plus belle et cette fois, il ne tint plus, ils se volatilisèrent ensemble pour réapparaitre sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel. D'abord déconcertée, Ren regarda autour d'elle avant de revenir sur Alec, une question sur le bout des lèvres. L'adolescent lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser tout aussi doucement.

-Je suis prêt à t'accorder ce que tu veux.

-Mais… Balbutia l'hybride. Je ne peux pas te demander ça…pas maintenant… Tu as failli te faire tuer !

-Justement ! On ne sait jamais quand la viendra surviendra et je refuse de mourir avant que nous l'ayons fait ensemble.

Nessie le regarda, elle en avait tellement envie… Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse juste pour être sûr qu'ils le fassent un jour, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se force. Cependant, dès que le jeune homme avait émis l'hypothèse de le faire. Elle avait senti des papillons naître dans le bas de son ventre, des frissons la parcourir toute entière et la chaleur augmenter autour d'elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger, je veux que tu en es autant envie que moi…

Alec fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas envie ! Si je me serai écouté, tu peux être sûr que je t'aurais sauté dessus dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu aurais perdu ta virginité dans cette magnifique Porsche.

La jeune fille cilla, c'était un tic qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

-Mais alors pourquoi… ?

-Avoir tant attendu ? Parce que je ne voulais pas que ce soit juste pour rendre Jacob jaloux, que ce soit juste une vengeance. Je voulais que tu en aies vraiment envie.

L'hybride se saisit aussitôt d'un oreiller et le tapa avec.

-Idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que je te l'aurais demandé si je n'en avais pas envie ? Si ça avait juste été pour Jacob, je serais directement allé voir Jaz' !

Le jeune homme grimaça à cette idée et Nessie éclata de rire.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Et tu as très bien fait !

Sur ces mots il se jeta sur elle, déclenchant ainsi son rire cristallin.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Leurs bouches se joignirent alors, suivies de leurs langues qui commencèrent à danser ensemble. Alec allongea délicatement la jeune femme et parsema son visage de baiser. Il embrassa ensuite chaque parcelle de son corps qui n'était pas recouverte de tissus. Il commença à enlever les bretelles de robe, mais l'adolescente le stoppa. Il s'éloigna alors, pensant qu'elle venait de changer d'avis. Mais elle lui adressa un sourire coquin et vint lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Je commence, tu es blessé, il faut bien que je nettoie ce sang, non ? Lui souffla-t-elle.

La respiration du jeune homme se coupa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge. Elle se positionna ensuite à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença par mordiller ses lèvres, puis sa bouche descendit jusqu'au coup du brun et elle desserra sa cravate, puis, elle la lui enleva en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour mettre une ambiance légère même lorsque c'était sérieux. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, car même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, elle était très tressée. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais fait et craignait d'être nulle ou de faire une bêtise.

Elle lui enleva sa veste, les mains tremblantes et déboutonna sa chemise. Blanche à l'origine, elle était maintenant tachée de rouge. La délicieuse odeur de sang parvint aux narines de l'adolescente qui se décontracta quelque peu à cette odeur familière.

Elle la lui enleva donc doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, puis, elle se mit à embrasser son torse avec plus d'assurance. Ensuite, sa bouche se dirigea vers le sang qui salissait les bras de son compagnon. Elle le lécha et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Elle sentait Alec frissonner sous elle. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa.

Elle redescendit ensuite le long de son corps. Elle se souvenait avoir vu les pattes de Seth sur les jambes de son amant, il était donc sans aucun doute blessé à cet endroit aussi.

Elle lui ôta donc son bas de smoking et fit la même chose qu'avec ses bras.

En remontant pour l'embrasser de nouveau, son regard s'arrêta sur le boxer du jeune homme qui était gonflé. Il n'avait pas menti, il avait bel et bien envie d'elle… Tant mieux ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle s'y prenait bien et elle fut rassurée. Elle remonta plus vite et l'embrassa voracement.

Sachant qu'il était maintenant propre, l'adolescent la renversa sur le lit pour se positionner à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il la détailla un court instant.

Elle avait l'air si innocente, mais elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage. Il l'embrassa à son tour avec voracité, en même temps, il défi le nœud de sa robe et le haut de celle-ci tomba. Il se retrouva alors devant un soutien-gorge rouge sexy qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Cela le fit sourire, elle avait certainement tout planifié, à l'exception de la dispute bien entendu. Mais elle était apparemment déterminée à l'avoir dans son lit ce soir. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle y avait réussi…

Elle était intelligente et rusée, exactement son genre de femme, mais cela il l'avait remarqué depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Il fit glisser le reste du vêtement le long du corps de la jeune femme en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se révélait à lui. Nessie frissonnait à chaque contact, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Elle se sentait fondre à chaque baiser. Il savait si bien la toucher…

L'idée la traversa alors que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, il n'aurait pas eu autant d'expérience sinon, si ? Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu être sa première, Liliane sans doute. Elle était sûrement celle qui avait dépucelé tous les garçons du groupe. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bas ventre, son corps se cambra et un gémissement sortie de sa bouche, effaçant de sa tête toutes ses pensées sauf une seule.

Celle qu'il allait lui enlever son string rouge, mais il n'en fit rien. Il passa son chemin pour continuer de lui enlever sa robe, toujours en l'embrassant.

Oui, elle avait mis un string, c'était bien la première fois, mais elle avait tenu à être parfaite à cette occasion. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris exemple sur Liliane, la sirène, celle qui avait tous les garçons à ses pieds.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il la déchaussa et remonta avec une lenteur exagérée en caressant son corps.

Sa moitié vampire faisait qu'elle était plus rapide que les humains normaux, du coup, une lenteur déjà exaspérante pour une humaine était multipliée par trois pour elle. D'où le fait qu'elle soit énormément frustrée par son incroyable lenteur. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite et elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

-Alec !

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur le visage de son amoureux qui prit encore plus de temps, provoquant ainsi des petits cris de protestation chez sa compagne. Il savait que plus on frustrait quelqu'un, plus il prenait de plaisir par la suite et il voulait donner un maximum de plaisir à celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il arrivait à ses hanches lorsqu'elle se redressa et se plaça à genoux sur le lit.

Il la fixa avec un regard moqueur et se redressa à son tour. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus. Elle enlaça son cou avec ses mains et se colla à lui, dans cette position, elle était légèrement plus grande que lui. Elle l'embrassa ensuite pendant un long moment.

-Ne me fais pas attendre comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne suis qu'à moitié humaine, c'est insupportable.

Le brun éclata de rire.

-C'est justement le but ! Tu ne seras pas déçue du résultat crois-moi.

Elle le fusilla du regard, le message était clair, ne pas la faire attendre.

Il la poussa donc en arrière et se positionna sur elle, une main de chaque côté du corps de la jeune fille. Il posa alors sa langue sur son ventre et y traça des arabesques qui firent gémir Ren de plaisir.

Elle avait bien fait de mettre les choses au clair, sinon, elle y serait encore.

Il lui enleva ensuite son soutien-gorge et commença à taquiner son téton avec ses dents pendant qu'il malaxait l'autre avec sa main. La jeune femme se cambra de plus belle, elle sentait son entre-jambe devenir de plus en plus humide, s'il ne rentrait pas en elle bientôt, elle allait devoir le supplier. C'est alors que le jeune homme caressa son corps et descendit.

Il se mit juste devant le string de l'adolescente, il taquina d'abord son bas-ventre, puis il baissa enfin le sous-vêtement.

Il approcha son visage de son entrée et commença à lécher ses lèvres, elle sentie ensuite qu'il la goûtait. Oui, il gouttait le liquide qui sortait d'elle.

-Tu es délicieuse, lui affirma-t-il.

Après ces mots, il posa son pouce sur son clitoris et le pinça légèrement déclenchant les cris de sa compagne.

-Oh mon dieu !

Satisfait de cette réaction, il continua de titiller son entrée à l'aide de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente enfin détendu.

A ce moment-là seulement, il enfouit un de ses doigts dans son humidité. Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de la brune qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ressentait encore ce manque, ce n'était pas assez. Il devait encore aller plus loin.

C'est ce qu'il fit en insérant en elle un deuxième puis un troisième. Il fit des vas-et-viens jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez mouillée pour que la pénétration se fasse en douceur. Il se leva alors et enleva son boxer. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il chercha son pantalon et en tira une capote. Renesmée se redressa alors et lui tendit la main.

Il avait déjà tellement fait, c'était à son tour à présent. Elle enleva le contraceptif de l'emballage et l'inséra en doucement sur le sexe du jeune homme, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dû l'aider pour qu'elle réussisse. Une fois prêt, Alec embrassa passionnément son amante en l'allongeant sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, il la regarda avec amour. Il ne voulait la perdre pour rien au monde. Elle était son ange, sa vie.

-Tu es prêtes ? Lui murmura-t-il.

-Oui, je n'attends que toi.

Un sourire tendre se dessina alors sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et il se plaça juste à son entrée. Elle pouvait sentir son membre chaud et dur le long de son bas ventre. La jeune fille retint sa respiration en attendant qu'il se décide enfin à la prendre.

Elle était tout de même stressée, il fallait dire que c'était sa première fois et qu'elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre. Enfin, pas complètement puisque sa mère l'avait prévenu avant. Oui, Bella avait fait un cours sur le sexe à sa fille dès qu'elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille était assez âgée pour coucher avec quelqu'un, dès que les hormones de sa fille furent en ébullition. Valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle l'avait même fait promettre de ne pas faire sa première fois au manoir au cas où elle saignerait cette fois-là. Ne pas tenter le diable avait-elle affirmé.

Alec l'embrassa une dernière fois et la pénétra progressivement pour lui faire le moins mal possible. D'abord surprise par cette intrusion dans son corps, elle s'habitua à le sentir en elle. Il s'enfonça alors un peu plus profondément, au bout d'un moment, il dû y aller un peu plus fort pour la défleurer. Il hésita et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescente.

-Vas-y, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il lui donna alors le coup de rein qui lui fit perdre sa virginité, Nessie se pinça les lèvres et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Elle avait mal et pourtant, elle avait tellement envie qu'il continu. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à une telle douleur, le brun embrassa chacune de ses larmes sans bouger son bassin. Il attendait qu'elle s'habitue une nouvelle fois à cette sensation avant de recommencer à bouger.

-Je suis désolé, ça va bientôt passer, je te le promets.

Lorsque les larmes de l'hybride se tarirent, il recommença à bouger doucement ses hanches en faisant des vas-et-viens.

En même temps, il taquina son point G et comme il l'avait promis, la souffrance s'en alla, remplacée par le plaisir. Ren se détendit donc de nouveau et profita de cette nouvelle sensation. Elle se sentait enfin remplie, entière. Son corps réagit d'ailleurs et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses hanches se mirent à bouger au même rythme que lui. Les vas-et-viens du jeune homme se firent de plus en plus rapides et il senti Ren commençait à se serrer autour de lui. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus saccadée, elle sentait le plaisir monter plus fort en elle. Elle était à deux doigts de l'explosion.

Alec se pencha à son oreille en continuant de bouger.

-Jouis pour moi, rien que pour moi… Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et autoritaire.

Il posa une nouvelle fois son pouce sur son clitoris et le taquina une dernière fois. L'adolescente explosa enfin.

-Oh mon dieu ! Alec !

C'est alors qu'à sa grande surprise, le visage de Jacob s'imposa à elle. Elle s'efforça de la rejeter, elle ne devait pas penser à lui, pas pendant un tel moment. Alec mit peu de temps à la suivre dans sa jouissance ultime.

-Ren !

Puis, il s'effondra sur elle et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il était épuisé et trempé de sueur. Son membre était toujours en elle.

Il embrassa son amante avec fougue, la jeune fille mit un peu plus de retenu pour lui répondre suite à l'image apparut dans sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses pensées étaient toujours occupées par le quileute. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question et elle sentie la culpabilité s'abattre sur elle.

-Je t'aime, l'interrompit alors Alec.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle le sentait toujours en elle et cela la gênait. Elle avait tellement apprécié cet instant magique et voilà que ce crétin de loup venait encore tout gâcher.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, deux en fait, dormir et ne jamais se réveiller et prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de toute cette culpabilité qui avait envahi son corps. Cependant, elle était elle aussi épuisée, elle préféra donc privilégier le sommeil, elle gigota légèrement jusqu'à ce que le membre resté dans son bas ventre en sorte, puis elle s'endormit sans répondre à celui qui venait de la défleurer.

Elle revit toute la scène dans sa tête, à l'exception que son partenaire n'était pas Alec, mais Jacob.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Jake eut fini de calmer Seth, il revint près du gymnase pour retrouver les autres. L'image de Nessie volant dans les airs ne cessait de le hanter. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle… Il était certain que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, il l'aurait fait payer à Seth. Qu'il soit de son clan ou pas.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il n'y trouva que Liliane. Il la dévisagea un instant en se demandant où avait bien pu passer les autres. Il se renseigna immédiatement auprès de sa cavalière qui se fit une joie de lui répondre.

-Ren et Alec ont disparu peu après vous et ça avait l'air plutôt…chaud entre eux. Sans doute ont-ils mit leur plan à exécution. Quant aux autres…

Elle avait répondu à la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, il l'interrompit donc pour en savoir plus.

-Quel plan ?

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lent, telle une prédatrice affamée et elle entoura son cou avec ses bras. Elle monta l'une de ses jambes jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

-Allons… Tu ne devines pas ?

Jacob ferma les yeux. Il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie, comment avait-il bien pu faire pour être aussi débile, pour s'être convaincu aussi facilement que l'hybride ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses alors qu'elle avait failli passer à l'action avec Nahuel. Il était évident qu'elle finirait par vouloir le faire avec Alec. Il venait de la perdre et peut-être bien définitivement.

Néanmoins, il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, après tout, elle pouvait très bien avoir changée d'avis à la dernière minute comme la dernière fois. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Il sentit alors Liliane lui mordillait l'oreille. Il revint à lui et se dégagea un peu, mais la jeune femme revint à la charge et le poussa jusqu'à un endroit isolé de la forêt.

Elle le plaqua contre un arbre et positionna ses mains une de chaque côté de la tête de son petit-ami.

-Il est tant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Jake ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, il était bien trop préoccupé par l'idée que Nessie et Alec aient passé la nuit ensemble. Il était ailleurs et ne prêtait pas attention à ce que pouvait bien faire la sirène.

Celle-ci remonta d'abord sa jambe droite le long de sa gauche et enlaça ses hanches avec, elle fit ensuite de même avec l'autre. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sauvagement, elle avait assez attendu comme ça. Il serait à elle maintenant, consentant ou pas et de ce qu'elle sentait, il ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix.

Habituellement, elle avait au moins une relation par semaine, mais connaissant le flair redoutable du brun, elle avait décidé de rester fidèle juste pour l'avoir lui. Sauf que voilà, cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et elle ne tenait plus. Une femme avait des besoins, tout particulièrement elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était une sirène.

Elle quitta ses lèvres pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle eut un sourire mauvais en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient déjà un peu vague. Elle pourrait enfin faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il ne lui opposerait plus aucune résistance.

-Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi, lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Maintenant, tu vas me donner ce que je veux et ce que j'attends depuis le début car ma patience a des limites. Tu vas me faire tienne et y mettre tous les sentiments et la sauvagerie dont tu es capable, ici et maintenant.

Sa voix envoutante atteint le cerveau du quileute qui était déjà entièrement occupé par son âme sœur.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Du moins, pas vraiment, car ce n'était pas Liliane qu'il voyait face à lui, mais Nessie habillée tout comme la sirène. C'était également la voix de l'hybride qui sortait de la bouche de Liliane pour son cerveau. C'est cela qui attisa son désir.

Son corps et son esprit obéirent donc à l'ordre que la jeune femme venait de formuler.

Sa main se posa d'abord sur le genou de la brune, puis elle remonta jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. La sirène frissonna sous ce contact, elle avait l'impression que sa peau la consumait. Elle continua de le fixer avec intensité.

-C'est ça, laisse-toi aller mon cœur.

Elle déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme et le laissa tomber à terre. Elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle attendait depuis trois longs mois.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, ses longs cheveux bruns tombants autour du visage de son nouvel amant. Toujours accrochée autour de sa taille, elle réussit à lui déchirer son boxer. Elle souleva sa robe d'une main pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. Un sourire de contentement s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait un mal fou à attendre.

C'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait demandé de mettre toute sa sauvagerie dans cet acte, elle repensa néanmoins à une chose qui lui augmenta son désir.

-Et surtout, n'ai pas peur d'être brutal, j'aime la brutalité, chantonna-t-elle.

Oui, la façon sauvage, brutale et rapide lui convenait parfaitement, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis.

La seconde main du quileute se posa sur ses fesses pour la soutenir alors que l'autre caressait sa cuisse.

Elle se pencha de plus belle à son oreille.

-Tu as envie de moi, déclara-t-elle, tu me veux et tu es prêt à tout pour m'avoir.

Le sexe du jeune homme se durcit encore plus à ces paroles. Elle le sentait qui frôlait ses fesses et le contact du membre près de son entrée lui donnait des frissons d'excitation. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter du contact innocent de leurs deux peaux qui se touchaient. Puis, sa patience atteint son paroxysme et elle ne tint plus.

-Fais-moi tienne, tout de suite, souffla-t-elle.

Les mains du quileute se déplacèrent jusqu'au string de la sirène, le déchira et le lança par terre. Il reprit ensuite ses fesses avec plus de fermeté avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre caressait l'intimité de la jeune femme qui gémissait de contentement.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée et cela faisait un bien fou. Il posa son pouce sur le clitoris de son amante et appuya légèrement dessus tirant un cri de plaisir de la bouche de sa compagne. Puis, il inséra un, puis deux, puis trois doigts en elle accentuant ses cris.

-Oh mon dieu, Jake je t'en prie !

Sur ces mots, elle posa sa main sur le membre du jeune homme pour le remonter près de son entrée, elle attendit encore un peu puis elle l'autorisa à passer la dernière étape. Jacob la plaqua alors plus fermement contre lui et la pénétra profondément, d'un seul coup toujours en la soutenant. Un hurlement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Oh ! Jake ! Oui !

Le jeune homme continua ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Il la serrait de plus en plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se détache de lui, bien qu'elle n'en ait nullement l'intention. Les parois de la jeune femme se serrèrent autour du membre du jeune homme qui finit par se déverser en elle.

Ils atteignirent ainsi l'orgasme au grand étonnement de la sirène que ne s'y attendait pas, puisque son compagnon était encore puceau avant cette nuit-là. Deux cris raisonnèrent alors dans la forêt.

-Jake !

-Nessie !

Liliane ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard, à contrecœur, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, mais sa maitrise sur lui était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il la rattrapa d'une poigne forte et la plaqua face au tronc. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et la pénétra ainsi d'un violent coup de hanche qui fit hurler la jeune femme de plus belle.

Mais celle-ci reprit bien vite ses esprits et se dégagea de nouveau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Stop !

Le quileute reprit alors ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était à moitié nu. Il foudroya Liliane du regard.

-Que m'as-tu fais ?

La sirène afficha de grands yeux innocents, elle décida de le détruire en lui balançant leur acte à la figure.

-Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui a tout fait mon cher, mais je dois dire que c'était bon, très bon.

Elle souleva sa robe pour lui montrer qu'elle était à présent nue en dessous, puis elle lui désigna le string qui était par terre. Le quileute en resta d'abord bouche bée, puis, la colère monta en lui. Il avait trahi Nessie contre sa volonté et tout ça par la faute de cette sorcière !

-Quoi ! Tu as osé m'envoûter ! Tu t'es servi de ton pouvoir sur moi !

Elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

-Exactement, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'y arrive avec toi, tu devais vraiment être ailleurs, sûrement à t'imaginer à la place d'Alec ! Oui, j'ai remarqué quelque chose que je ne supporte pas. Tu t'es servi de moi depuis le début ! Tu voulais juste récupérer Ren !

Le jeune homme afficha des yeux surpris, comment avait-elle deviné ? Il croyait pourtant avoir correctement caché son jeu…

-J'aurais dû le savoir, tu as capitulé bien trop facilement. J'aurais dû écouter Bree, elle m'avait prévenu, mais il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi innocent que je ne le pensais.

Elle aperçut une lueur d'incompréhension briller dans les yeux du quileute.

-Tu te demandes certainement comment j'ai bien pu faire pour le deviner ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, nous avons fait l'amour et au moment de l'orgasme tu as crié, non pas mon nom, mais celui de ce monstre !

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! La menaça le brun.

-Et comment la qualifierais-tu ? Un mélange d'humain et de vampire, c'est bien ce qu'elle est, un monstre !

L'indien serra les poings et la mâchoire.

-Tais-toi ! Dégages de ma vue tout de suite ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Elle hésita, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à obéir, ni à prendre la fuite, mais d'un côté, si elle ne partait pas, il était fort probable qu'il se transforme et elle ne tenait pas à mourir dévorée par un loup géant. Elle récupéra donc son string et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Jacob la regarda partir, puis il tourna le dos à la direction dans laquelle elle s'était enfuie et il se transforma pour disparaitre dans les bois.

* * *

Et voilà =D Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ? Ce sont mes deux premiers lemons, n'hésitez donc pas à donner votre avis, comme je pourrais l'améliorer etc... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Merci de continuer à me suivre ^^

Encore une bonne année à tous, avec du retard -_-'

Je promets que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à venir !

Bonne nuit ou bonne journée à tous.

Mel.


	11. Une maturité nouvelle

**Auteur :** Melinda020

**Titre : **Un amour mit à l'épreuve

**Rating : **M, cela se justifiera après quelques chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, hélas !

**Résumé : **Jacob repousse Nessie qui est encore trop jeune selon lui pour qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Vexée, la personnalité de Renesmée change complétement et elle se rebelle contre sa famille. Elle est prête à tout pour conquérir Jacob à sa manière, quant à ce dernier, il est près à tout pour la ramener près de lui malgré les obstacles. Depuis, un tas de personnes étranges apparaissent à Forks et se mettent entre eux.

**Pairing : **Renesmée/Jacob avec en fond les couples habituels et un Renesmée/Other character.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, le chapitre 10 est posté. C'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie ^^ C'est à dire celle où les clones occupent de grands rôles. J'espère donc que vous serez satisfait de cette première fin, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)**  
**

**

* * *

**

Ce fut un poids posait sur sa taille qui réveilla Renesmée et la tira de son rêve. Si on pouvait appeler ça un rêve. Jacob l'avait hanté toute la nuit et à présent, elle avait une énorme boule dans le ventre. Ses rêves lui avaient ouvert les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ce que son subconscient essayait de lui dire depuis si longtemps.

Elle devait arrêter, tout arrêter.

Elle se sentie soudainement nauséeuse, elle n'était pas mieux que lui…

Elle essaya de se redresser, mais quelque chose la gêné, elle chercha ce que c'était et aperçut le bras d'Alec qui l'entourait. Son ventre se noua encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'aimait vraiment et elle s'était servie de lui. Enfin, pas complètement puisqu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais ces sentiments étaient moins forts que ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Jake.

Des larmes vinrent s'installer au bord de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, plus maintenant. Elle devait arranger les choses et vite.

Elle souleva le bras du jeune homme et sortie du lit. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se réfugia à la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'appuya au lavabo et leva les yeux vers la glace. Elle se sentait tellement sale.

Longtemps, elle avait rêvé que son premier serait Jacob et qu'avait-elle fait au final ? Elle l'avait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait lui en vouloir à mort… Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait laissé tomber et repoussé. Elle soupira. Elle devait arrêter de raisonner comme ça, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle serait bientôt adulte. Elle devait grandir.

Elle s'examina une nouvelle fois dans la glace, ses yeux étaient cernés à cause du manque de sommeil, elle avait une mine affreuse. Pensive, elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau la laver en profondeur. Elle voulait se laver de son acte de cette nuit. Elle se sentait souiller. Ses larmes jaillirent alors. Elle regrettait tellement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Tout était de sa faute, mais aussi de celle de Jake. Elle détestait le voir avec Liliane et elle était persuadée qu'il avait succombé à la sirène la nuit dernière. Elle avait, certes, harcelé Alec pour qu'il soit son premier, mais c'était uniquement pour être à égalité avec le quileute.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, elle avait les muscles endoloris ce qui l'empêché de bouger trop brusquement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé autant souffrir après avoir eu autant de plaisir. C'était inconcevable… et pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qui se passait. Elle ne devait pas tourner rond. Déjà qu'elle devait être à moitié folle pour changer d'avis du jour au lendemain et bien sûr, il avait fallu que cela se passe après l'acte. Comme si elle n'avait pas pu réagir plus tôt pour éviter les remords. Une idiote, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle sortit de la douche, les jambes tremblantes et alla repêcher ses affaires discrètement afin de pouvoir s'habiller. Une fois qu'elle fut correctement vêtue, elle sortit de la chambre en silence, ses chaussures à la main, elle les chaussa après avoir fermé la porte et descendit les trois étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle adressa un sourire confus à l'homme de l'accueil et franchie la sortie. Même s'il était glacé, le vent d'hiver lui fit le plus grand bien et l'aida à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle observa qu'Alec ne les avait pas fait quitter Forks, ils étaient dans l'un des quatre motels de la ville à son plus grand soulagement. Le Pacific Inn Motel, exactement. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur du hall du motel pour voir l'heure. Il n'était que sept heures… Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait aller qu'à un seul endroit à cette heure-ci : la boulangerie.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité… Il était fort probable qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait été les trois mois précédent lorsqu'elle se retrouverait avec le groupe ou qu'elle verrait Jake. Sa haine avait pris une telle ampleur qu'elle avait besoin de détester le brun et de faire en sorte qu'il la déteste également et qu'il regrette son geste.

Cependant, elle était consciente que c'était loin d'être le meilleur moyen de s'y prendre. Elle commença à marcher d'un pas lent, lorsqu'elle se sentit épier. Elle s'arrêta et regarda tout autour d'elle, méfiante, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle allait donc continuer son chemin quand elle sentit une main lui saisir la taille et la poser sur une épaule.

Elle reconnut aussitôt l'odeur et se débattit. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et son ravisseur la reposa avec douceur. Elle fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu deviens fou ou quoi ?

Jacob haussa les sourcils ce qui mit en évidence ses cernes. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait erré pendant des heures en essayant de remémorer ce que Liliane et lui avaient fait sans succès. Ensuite, il avait regretté, puis pensé à Nessie et à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il s'était demandé si la sirène lui avait dit la vérité ou l'avait fait marcher.

Il renifla et l'odeur nauséabonde d'Alec parvint à ses narines. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait, mais il n'y avait personne… Il se tourna alors vers l'hybride et l'odeur devint plus forte. Nom de dieu ! Liliane ne lui avait pas menti !

La colère l'envahit doucement et il fusilla l'adolescente du regard. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, même sous la colère. Néanmoins, elle ignorait jusqu'où allait ses limites et elle allait bientôt le découvrir.

Jacob la plaqua contre un arbre, sa main autour du cou de Ren. Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu as couché avec ce type ! L'accusa-t-il.

La jeune fille grogna, la croyait-il aussi naïve ? Elle aussi avait un odorat développé et elle avait senti l'odeur de Liliane partout sur lui. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir profité de la nuit pour faire du « sport ».

-Tu peux parler, je sens Liliane partout sur toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Le quileute grinça des dents, elle n'avait pas tort, mais lui n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été hypnotisé. Qu'elle était son excuse à elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune.

-Contrairement à toi, ma relation avec cette clone n'était pas intentionnelle !

-Mais bien sûr ! Lui répondit Renesmée avec une note d'ironie dans la voix. _Tu_ n'as pas choisi de sortir avec elle pour me rendre jalouse. _Tu_ n'as pas eu l'excellente idée de l'embrasser sous mon nez. Oh que non ! Alors, pourquoi aurais-tu eu la merveilleuse idée de coucher avec elle ?

-Écoutes, je vous voyais Alec et toi et je ne supportais pas de vous voir toujours en train de vous bécoter. Alors, j'ai voulu te montrer à quel point cela faisait mal de voir la personne que tu aimes avec un autre. Je suis donc sorti avec Liliane, mais je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec elle ! S'expliqua le brun.

-Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? Lui reprocha l'adolescente.

Le quileute soupira et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Parce qu'elle a usé de son pouvoir sur moi !

Les yeux de la jeune fille se rétrécirent et elle secoua légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait ? Tout le monde dans le groupe savait que la sirène n'avait aucune influence sur lui parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. D'après Bree, s'était dû au lien qui unissait le loup et l'hybride. Cependant, Nessie avait toujours niée en bloc en affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucun lien. Il semblait néanmoins que la petite brune en savait bien plus qu'elle, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire quoi.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle ne le pouvait ? Dit-elle avec suspicion.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le cœur de l'adolescente bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours voulu mordre et embrasser cette lèvre… Elle n'en avait, hélas, jamais eu l'occasion. Elle avait oublié à quel point cette envie avait été forte, mais elle avait eu Alec pour l'assouvir, si bien qu'elle n'y avait plus fait attention. Elle baissa les yeux au sol pour refréner le retour de ce désir.

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais… Mais il faut croire que quand mon esprit est occupé par autre chose, elle y arrive.

Ren releva les yeux à cette mention, une lueur de curiosité traversa son regard. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien occuper son esprit au point de laisser quelqu'un faire n'importe quoi de lui ? Cela devait être important, voir même grave… Il dû deviner ses pensées, car il s'expliqua, les joues rouges, ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui ne l'avait jamais vu rougir de sa vie. Elle se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas se jeter sur la bouche de son âme-sœur.

-Elle venait juste de me dire que…qu'Alec et toi aviez le projet de coucher ensemble hier soir… Et…disons que… ça m'a fait un tel choc que je ne suis pas arrivé à me défaire de cette idée. Je crois que c'est ça qui lui a permis de prendre le contrôle, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Un long silence suivi cette révélation. L'hybride ne savait pas quoi en penser… Il la prenait une fois de plus au dépourvu.

-Pou…pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'a fait un tel choc ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est si impensable qu'Alec veuille coucher avec moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

Le jeune homme senti l'agacement l'envahir et il fusilla l'adolescente du regard. Celle-ci recula sous la surprise du brusque changement d'humeur.

-C'était avec moi que tu étais censé faire ta première fois ! Avec moi et personne d'autre ! Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu es mon âme-cœur…

Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Il venait de faire une nouvelle boulette… Bella allait lui en vouloir à mort… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nessie pour voir sa réaction et espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu sa dernière phrase. Mais celle-ci le fusillait du regard ce qui indiquait que ses espoirs étaient vint. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la bombe, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, elle tenait bien trop de Bella pour cela et il eut raison.

-Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi là ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague Jacob ! Hurla-t-elle enfin. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, pas maintenant ! Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments il y a trois mois et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire c'est me repousser et maintenant tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes ?

-C'est plus fort que ça, l'interrompit l'indien.

Renesmée se tu, le regardas un instant et se remis à lui hurler dessus.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, je ne suis pas ton imprégnée non plus.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel pour l'observer un instant. Il évitait de la regarder, il ne devait pas croiser son regard. C'est en voyant son petit manège qu'elle devina tout. Elle ne le voulait pas et pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était trop tard. Oh pourquoi était-elle sortie ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec Alec dans la chambre ? Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas eu cette conversation et qu'elle allait engendrer.

-Ne me dis surtout pas que tu t'es imprégné de moi… Chuchota-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

-Si… Souffla-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, elle s'approcha de lui et lui assena la gifle la plus forte dont elle était capable. La tête du quileute pencha vers la droite sous le choc. Il se reprit et la regarda, éberlué. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle le frappait. Il n'avait pas mal, elle était plus forte qu'une humaine, que Bella lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé, mais pas aussi forte qu'un vampire non plus. C'était pourquoi elle ne se cassait pas la main en le frappant comme sa mère avant elle. Ce souvenir le fit sourire, il se rappellerait toujours ce jour. Emmett et lui en avait tellement ri Nessie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant son sourire. Il se moquait vraiment d'elle ou quoi ?

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Rien, excuse-moi, je me souvenais juste du jour où ta mère m'a aussi giflé. Elle s'était cassé la main et je n'avais absolument rien sentit.

L'adolescente le regarda bouche bée. Elle n'aurait jamais ressemblé autant à sa mère. Mais là n'était pas la question. Les larmes qu'elle refoulait firent alors leur apparition. Jake se pinça les lèvres en la voyant ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Non, en effet ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher ça ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Je l'aurais compris, mais il a fallu que tu gardes ça pour toi. Pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle en larme.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec effarement, il ne se serait jamais douté que lui dire que Bella l'avait frappé un jour la mettrait dans un tel état…

-Je ne savais pas que c'était si important…

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Tu es stupides ou quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est important ! Si tu me l'avais dit je ne serais jamais sortie avec Alec.

Alors là, le quileute était complètement paumé en quoi lui dire ce souvenir aurait-il changé les choses ? Il savait que Ren était spéciale, mais pas à ce point-là…

-Euh… En quoi savoir que ta mère m'avait giflé lorsqu'elle était humaine t'aurais empêché de sortir avec Alec ?

Là, la jeune fille le regarda comme s'il était soudainement devenu idiot ou bien comme s'il était devenu un extra-terrestre. Qu'avait-il encore dit ? Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux femmes… Elles étaient bien trop compliquées à son goût.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Je me fiche de ça ! Je parlais de l'imprégnation ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais imprégné de moi ?

-Oh ! Ça…

-Oui ça !

Jacob pris une grande inspiration. Il allait définitivement se faire tuer. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant autant qu'elle le soit entièrement.

-Parce que j'avais fait une promesse à tes parents. Il y a maintenant six ans, je leur ai fait la promesse de ne pas te dire ce qu'il y avait entre nous avant que tu sois majeur. Au début, ton père voulait que ce soit dix-huit ans, la majorité habituelle pour une humaine, mais ta mère s'est interposé et à dit que sept serait très bien. J'allais tout te dire à ton prochain anniversaire, mais tu m'as pris de cours lorsque tu m'as déclaré ta flamme il y a trois mois. J'ai dû inventer une excuse pour que tu abandonnes l'idée de sortir avec moi…pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant, répéta-t-elle doucement, puis, elle se remit à hurler. Pour l'instant ! Ça sonnait plutôt comme toute la vie, jamais ! Encore, tu m'aurais dit que tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un j'aurais compris et j'aurais attendu… Ou pas. J'aurais sans doute tout fait pour détruire ton couple… Mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de faire cette promesse stupide ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

Un silence lui répondit et elle aperçue une lueur de tristesse passait dans le regard du quileute. Elle s'inquiéta. Qu'avait bien pu inventer ses parents pour qu'il accepte ? Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Jake… ?

-Ils m'ont dit que si je ne respectai pas cette condition, ils déménageraient et que je n'aurais pas le droit de vous suivre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'amènent loin de moi, cela aurait été insupportable. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, comme je te l'ai dit hier…

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était tellement émue qu'aucun con n'en sorti. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Si elle avait su tout ça… Si elle l'avait su plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait attendu, elle avait tout de même un minimum de patience.

Elle en voulut à ses parents. En réfléchissant bien c'était de leur faute et uniquement de leur faute si elle se trouvait dans cette situation. A regretter d'avoir couché avec un autre que Jacob. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette promesse, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais connu les clones aussi bien. D'un côté, cela la rendait triste, mais de l'autre, elle n'aurait pas fait d'erreur.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle et la serra contre lui.

-N'en veux pas à Edward et Bella, ils voulaient juste veiller sur toi comme le font tous les parents. Et je suis vraiment désolé, pour ne rien t'avoir dit pour l'imprégnation, pour la promesse, pour Liliane, pour tout.

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa de l'œil de l'adolescente.

-J'aimerais qu'ils ne mêlent plus de ma vie… Ils me font tellement de mal lorsqu'ils le font.

Le jeune homme s'avança et la serra contre lui en posant son menton sur son crâne.

-Je suis désolé et je suis certain qu'ils le sont aussi.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, j'ai compris, je dois tout arranger.

Le quileute desserra son étreinte et la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais elle détourna le regard pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire en elle comme il le faisait si bien.

Il saisit alors son menton et planta son regard dans le sien. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il lui faisait confiance pour cela. Non, il avait toute autre chose en tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la toucher, comme il le faisait avant.

Il approcha alors lentement sa tête de la sienne, leurs fronts se collèrent et ils se regardèrent encore. Puis, Jake leva un peu plus la tête de l'adolescente vers lui et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin. Depuis le temps que l'un et l'autre en rêvait, ils assouvissaient enfin leur désir respectif. Nessie fut intriguée, car ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'avec Alec. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, c'était plus fort. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un seulement grâce à ce baiser. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle sentait également son corps se consumer sous le simple contact de leurs deux peaux. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Cependant, quelque chose titilla son esprit. Quelque chose qui la gêné. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme et recula d'un pas, à bout de souffle.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Pas alors que je suis toujours avec Alec. Je préfère que ce soit fini avec lui avant de…

-Je comprends ! L'interrompit Jacob. C'est normal, tu ne veux pas lui être infidèle.

Bien qu'il ait parlé d'une voix douce, il grimaça au dernier mot de sa phrase. Renesmée afficha donc un sourire contrit et tourna les talons.

-Il faut que j'y aille, il va se demander où est-ce que je suis passé. Je ne peux pas te dire quand nous ne serons plus ensemble, je veux faire les choses bien. A bientôt…j'espère.

Sur ce, elle disparut de la vue du quileute en courant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une excuse à son absence, c'est alors que l'idée lui vint de se rendre à la boulangerie. Après tout, elle n'était qu'à quatre minutes de là. Elle courut alors jusqu'à la petite boutique où elle prit six scones, il devait certainement être affamé.

Puis, elle revint sur ses pas, au motel plus précisément et grimpa les escaliers deux par deux. Une fois devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement et entra sans bruits. Elle la refermait lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

Elle se retourna vivement et adressa un sourire forcé, mais réussi à son amant. Elle s'approcha en lui montrant le sachet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et s'assit à côté de lui en lui volant un baiser au passage. Elle devait jouer le jeu pour que son plan marche.

-J'espère que tu as faim, personnellement, je suis affamée.

Le brun rit et ouvrit le sachet pour en sortir un scone. Il le tendit à la jeune fille.

-Tu en veux un ou…

Il approcha son poignet d'elle et elle compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non merci, je vais prendre un gâteau, ça va me changer.

Elle tendit la main et s'empara d'un scone qu'elle mordit à pleine dents. Alec approcha alors sa main d'elle et caressa sa cuisse avec douceur. Nessie eu du mal à avaler sa bouchée tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

-C'était super cette nuit…

-Oui, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, assura-t-elle.

D'un certain côté, c'était la vérité, mais de l'autre, elle était certaine que si cette nuit avait été avec Jacob, elle aurait encore été plus belle. Elle se garda néanmoins de le lui dire. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger, l'adolescente tendit sa main à son compagnon.

-On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres maintenant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'empara de sa main. Ils se retrouvèrent directement chez eux et furent étonné de se retrouver face à Liliane. Nessie lâcha aussitôt la main d'Alec alors que celui-ci s'approchait de la sirène, elle, préférait rester en retrait.

Lorsque le regard de Liliane se posa sur elle, il affichait un certain dégout et une grande colère qui firent déglutir la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quelque chose à la jeune femme… Et elle était censée être de bonne humeur puisqu'elle avait réussi à avoir Jake. A cette pensée, la jalousie s'empara de l'hybride et elle fusilla la clone.

Elle avait mis ça de côté pendant quelques instants, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant elle, la haine s'emparait d'elle. Comment cette fille avait-elle bien pu se permettre de toucher son Jacob ? Elle grinça des dents alors que son petit-ami se renseigner sur la cause de la _merveilleuse humeur _de son amie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Lili ?

Le regard de la sculpturale brune se posa sur lui.

-Bien sûr que si, tout va parfaitement bien ! Lui lança-t-elle sur le ton de l'ironie.

C'est alors qu'un rire parvint du haut de l'escalier, Renesmée se détendit aussitôt et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui descendait vers elle avec un immense sourire. Elle embrassa la brune sur chaque joue avant de pivoter vers la sirène avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Jacob t'aurait-il par hasard posait un lapin ? Se moqua-t-elle.

La sirène haussa les sourcils face à cette question. Pour qui la prenait la petite brune ? Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait la détourner et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

-Pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il s'est laissé faire tout seul. C'était très impressionnant, mais mon dieu ! Il était puceau, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'impression que j'ai eu. Il est doué, très doué, précisa-t-elle à l'adresse de l'hybride qui l'aurait bien tué sur place.

La jeune fille était prête à parier que quelque chose s'était mal déroulé pendant leur liaison et elle aurait donné cher pour savoir quoi.

Pourquoi Jake ne lui avait-il donc pas tout dis ? Elle croyait pourtant qu'une relation de confiance et de vérité s'était installée entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée… Jamais le quileute ne lui ferait penser une telle chose, il avait certainement omis ce petit détail. Cela pouvait très bien arriver.

Elle était à peu près sûr que Liliane avait deviné les sentiments que Jake éprouvait pour elle et que c'était ça qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Retenant sa colère, elle attrapa la main de Jane et l'entraîna dehors à sa suite. La blonde la suivie, surprise, mais elle ne discuta pas.

Une fois que Ren eut bien fermé la porte derrière elles, elle s'assit sur les marches, l'invitant à en faire autant. Sa meilleure amie ne se fit pas prier, la jeune fille avait éveillé sa curiosité.

-Raconte-moi tout ! Vous l'avez fait ?

Nessie se mordit d'abord la lèvre, puis soupira. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, elle avait besoin de Jane pour son plan, après, elle devrait s'entretenir avec Mary.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je souhaitais de parler, enfin si, d'un certain côté. Mais… j'ai besoin de toi.

La blonde la regarda avec surprise puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ren.

-Je t'écoute.

L'adolescente lui adressa un petit sourire triste, inspira et se jeta à l'eau.

-Ne crois pas cette nuit ce n'était pas… Je veux dire c'était plus que bien. Sauf que quand j'ai atteint le… sommet on va dire, c'est Jake que j'ai vu dans ma tête. Alors, à mon réveille, je suis sorti pour prendre l'air et là je me suis retrouvé en face de lui, nous avons parlé. Beaucoup parlé. Il m'a avoué que…s'il est sorti avec Liliane s'était pour me rendre jalouse et il a ajouté qu'il était imprégné de moi. Nous sommes donc faits l'un pour l'autre et enfin… tu vois le truc…

Jane dévisagea son amie un moment puis soupira. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour se rendre compte que Jacob ressentait des sentiments pour elle alors que c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour tout le groupe.

Était-elle si naïve ? Apparemment oui et en tant que meilleure amie, la blonde se devait de lui dire.

-Nous nous en doutions tous, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et pas seulement parce que Bree nous l'avait dit. Même Alec le savait, seule Liliane se voilait la face, elle n'imaginait même pas qu'on se serve d'elle. Je savais que mon frère finirait par souffrir à un moment ou à un autre, je m'y suis résolu…

-Justement ! L'interrompit Ren. Je ne veux pas le blesser, ni le faire souffrir, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de Mary.

La blonde cligna des yeux, sceptique. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi parlé l'hybride. Cette dernière se lança donc dans son explication en espérant que son amie accepterait de faire partie de son plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois que Nessie fut hors de sa vue, Jake se retransforma en loup et rentra chez lui. Il était euphorique ! Il avait enfin pu s'expliquer avec elle ! Certes, il allait sûrement avoir des problèmes avec Edward et Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ! Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait arrangé les choses. Il était bientôt arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il bifurqua. Il devait absolument leur dire. Tant pis s'il a des problèmes.

Il repéra alors trois loups qui ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Il leur adressa quelques choses qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à un sourire et ils le lui rendirent.

_« Tu as fait une connerie, une grosse connerie, Jake. Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle t'ait tout de même pardonnée. » _Lui signala la seule louve du lot.

_« Elle aussi avait fait une erreur, ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part de lui en vouloir pour ça ! » _Intervint Quil.

_« Cherche même pas mec, les filles sont encore plus compliquées qu'elles n'en ont l'air, crois-moi. Et ça empire avec l'âge. Nessie et Leah sont les pires. » _Lui assura Seth.

Un grognement de sa sœur lui répondit et les trois loups rirent.

_« Il faut que je prévienne Edward et Bella. » _Leur confia leur chef.

Sur ces mots, la meute accéléra et se mit à courir le plus vite possible créant ainsi une course entre les quatre amis. Ce fut Jake qui la gagna en arrivant chez les Cullens et Seth lui sauta dessus. Ils se battirent quelques minutes sous les yeux attendris de Leah, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella qui vint vers eux à grands pas et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Leah grogna ce qui arrêta les deux garçons. Le loup posa des yeux malicieux sur la vampire, puis disparut dans les bois avant de réapparaitre habillé.

Seth et Leah firent de même et revinrent en se taquinant. Bella haussa un sourcil en voyant la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la meute. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vus puisqu'elle avait demandé à ce que Jake ne revienne pas avant d'avoir des nouvelles et des bonnes ! Pendant qu'eux s'étaient angoissés pour l'hybride, les loups s'amusaient ? On voyait bien que la confiance régnait.

Edward et Nahuel vinrent la rejoindre, tous deux avaient les yeux rivés sur le chef de la meute. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents et vint prendre Bella dans ses bras pour la faire virevolter dans les airs comme une enfant.

-Elle va revenir ! S'écria-t-il.

Les yeux des deux vampires et demi s'arrondirent d'abord et la jeune femme afficha enfin un immense sourire. Jake la reposa par terre alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants de joie.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Se renseigna le chilien, surpris.

-Je lui aie tout simplement parlé, lui répondit le quileute.

Edward grogna à ses mots, le fusilla du regard et retourna à l'intérieur sous les yeux à la fois ahuris et curieux des deux autres. Bella dévisagea son meilleur ami.

-Que lui as-tu dis exactement pour qu'elle t'écoute, enfin ? Lui demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Le quileute grimaça à cette question, Edward avait dû le lire dans sa tête et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était parti, furieux. C'était maintenant au tour de Bella de le savoir.

-Tout, soupira-t-il. J'ai dû tout lui dire pour qu'elle accepte de revenir.

-Tu veux dire que… S'écria Bella avec effarement.

-Oui, la coupa Jacob, l'imprégnation et la promesse, mais elle ne vous en veut pas, enfin, moins que sur le coup. J'ai réussi à la raisonner.

Visiblement, contrairement à son mari, Bella avait moins de mal à se faire à cette idée. Sans doute était-elle conscience qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et que s'il n'avait pas parlé de ça à sa famille, elle ne serait peut-être pas revenue…jamais. Elle sourit donc au quileute, sourire dans lequel elle mit toute sa reconnaissance.

-Merci, lui dit-elle enfin d'une voix douce. Merci de me ramener ma fille.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en se forçant à ne pas faire attention à son ignoble odeur de chien. Tout d'abord surpris, le jeune homme fini par lui rendre son étreinte en évitant de respirer. Il aimait beaucoup Bella, vraiment. Mais l'odeur qu'elle avait depuis sa transformation était vraiment insupportable. Il préférait mille fois celle de sa fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane et Renesmée rentrèrent dans la maison, main dans la main. Nessie était enchantée que la blonde ait accepté de l'aider, il n'en manquait plus qu'une et elles pourraient commencer. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord, Jane irait chercher Mary, puis elles lui expliqueraient toutes les deux. C'est sur cette idée qu'elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans le salon sous les yeux des autres.

-Salut les filles ! Les salua gaiment Jasper.

-Salut ! Répondirent les deux filles ensemble.

Jane lâcha alors l'hybride et se dirigea vers Mary en sautillant joyeusement. Ren avait remarqué qu'elle était rassurée par le plan. Son frère ne souffrirait pas. Elle observa sa meilleure amie chuchoter à l'oreille de la chef du groupe et lui saisir la main pour l'amener vers elle. Elles la dépassèrent même pour se rendre à la cuisine. L'adolescente les suivie et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du clone De sa tante Alice.

-Nous avons besoin de ton aide, enfin surtout moi.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Il faudrait que tu fasses naitre des sentiments chez Alec pour Bree.

La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour, surprise.

-Pardon ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais Ren ?

L'hybride baissa les yeux sur le sol. Oui, elle l'aimait et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

-C'est le cas, mais j'aime Jake encore plus.

-Oh ! Lâcha une Mary plus que surprise. Je comprends, mais quel est le rôle de Jane dans tout ça ?

-Elle va créer des envies chez Alec… et chez Bree, souffla la jeune fille.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour Bree.

Deux têtes se relevèrent et la fixèrent avec surprise.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'enquit Jane.

-Que Bree est déjà amoureuse d'Alec et depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Si elle n'a rien dit lorsqu'il s'est mis en couple avec Ren c'est tout d'abord parce qu'elle voulait son bonheur et ensuite, parce qu'elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer grâce à Jacob. Nous avons donc juste besoin de travailler sur Alec.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Ni l'une, ni l'autre des deux amies ne s'était doutée de cette révélation. C'était une bombe à leurs yeux. Leurs bouches étaient ouvertes comme si elles étaient des poissons rouges ce fit sourire leur ainée.

-Vous devriez fermer la bouche si vous ne voulez pas gober une mouche les filles.

Sur ce, elles refermèrent aussitôt la bouche et se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'on venait de leur révéler. Mary finit par s'impatienter.

-Bon, on commence maintenant ?

Les deux adolescentes se contentèrent de hocher la tête et la jeune femme s'en alla. Dès qu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, elle commença son travail alors qu'Alec et Bree parlaient ensemble.

Un petit quelque chose naquit alors dans le cœur du jeune homme qui sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il déglutit et continua sa discussion.

Quand les deux jeunes filles revinrent à elles, elles retournèrent elles aussi dans la salle à manger et Jane commença son travail.

Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur les lèvres de la brune pendant qu'elle parlait et il eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver… Des papillons naquirent également dans son ventre. Il était comme envoûté par celle qui se trouvait devant lui.

C'est alors que Nessie lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule et Bree s'en alla avec un sourire.

Soudain, tout s'envola et étrangement, il ne ressentit plus rien. Il regarda l'hybride, mais rien ne naquit en lui alors qu'habituellement, il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'il ait envie d'elle. Mais là rien, le néant total. Etait-ce juste parce qu'il voulait coucher avec elle et que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, ses hormones s'étaient calmées ? Il espérait bien que non. Pourtant, il avait la drôle d'impression que c'était le cas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs jours passèrent, puis une, puis deux semaines.

Renesmée s'était montrée plus distante avec son petit-ami pendant que celui-ci s'intéressait de plus en plus à Bree sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il ressentait à peu près la même chose que pendant qu'il apprenait à connaitre Ren au début. Il s'était vite demandé s'il n'était pas amoureux d'une des leurs et si c'était le cas, pourquoi maintenant ? Comme si ça n'avait pas pu avoir lieu avant qu'il ne se mette à sortir avec Nessie ! Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la jeune fille. Mais s'il aimait vraiment Bree, il devait se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire ça. Sortir avec elle tout en étant amoureux d'une autre. C'était cruel et infidèle et il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il sursauta en sentant la jeune fille lui prendre la main. Elle le dévisagea un instant avec inquiétude, puis :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis notre nuit ensemble…

Le jeune homme grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il était bizarre, il ne savait plus quoi penser de ses sentiments et il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Chose qui lui semblait impossible dans ses conditions. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit pour les plonger dans le chocolat de ceux de Ren.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle…après les cours.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard inquiet et le jeune homme détourna la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il la regarde quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là. Nessie profita de l'instant pendant lequel il ne regardait pas pour soupirer discrètement. Elles avaient réussi ! Jane et Mary lui adressèrent un regard curieux et elle leur adressa un clin d'œil. Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent en retour fière d'elles. Elles avaient fait du bon boulot.

La matinée se passa donc globalement bien, à l'exception près d'Alec qui n'arrêtait pas de chercher comment il allait bien pouvoir rompre avec Renesmée sans lui faire trop de peine et de Jake qui s'impatientait à force d'attendre que le clone rompe avec sa belle. S'il continuait, c'était lui qui allait rompre à sa place et vite fait, bien fait. Il n'était déjà pas très patient, il ne manquerait plus qu'il doive attendre un moins. De plus, il n'était pas le seul à s'impatienter, il en était de même pour Bella qui en devenait presque hystérique à force d'attendre, même Edward avait du mal à la contenir.

Jacob avait donc pour mission d'accélérer les choses, mais il savait que s'il se mêlait de quoi que ce soit, Nessie l'étriperait. Elle avait beau avoir l'air fragile, elle était dangereuse la jeune hybride.

Il écrivit alors sur un bout de papier et le fit passer à Nessie par le biais de Jane. L'adolescente déplia le bout de papier avec curiosité.

Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord pour ne pas faire de choses inhabituelles avant la séparation. Cela devait être important pour qu'il rompe cet accord.

_Ta mère commence sérieusement à s'impatienter, _

_elle va finir par se ramener au lycée si ça continu, quand pourras-tu revenir ? _

_Je peux m'en charger si tu le souhaite, ça ira plus vite !_

En lisant ses mots, Nessie ouvrit des yeux ronds et se dépêcha de lui répondre.

_Surtout pas ! _

_Je pense pouvoir être là ce soir. _

_Si je ne me trompe pas c'est pour après les cours._

Elle lui refit passer le mot et une lueur joyeuse passa dans le regard du quileute en lisant la réponse. Il adressa un sourire lumineux à son âme-sœur qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Hors de question que quelqu'un les voient ainsi.

Elle se remit à prendre des notes et le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son dernier cours, Alec lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, dans les bois plus précisément. Elle sentie quatre regards brulant sur elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Il l'amena dans la forêt et s'adossa à un arbre, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui et souleva son menton à l'aide de son index et son pouce.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Alec, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose et je ne supporte pas que tu mettes tant de distance entre nous sans m'en dire la raison.

Le brun vola un baiser à la jeune fille ce qui la déstabilisa. C'était-elle trompait à propos des intentions du clone ? Elle était pourtant certaine que…

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, coupa-t-il le fil de ses pensées. Jamais, je ne veux pas te blesser. Tu es la première femme que j'ai aimée…

Ha ! Voilà qu'il venait au but. Elle commença donc à jouer la comédie. Il ne devait pas se douter que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait et que cela l'arrangé.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Cette fois, le brun planta son regard dans le sien et ne la lâcha plus.

-Ne crois pas que je jouais avec toi, ni que je ne voulais que coucher avec toi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ignore moi-même ce qui m'arrive. Je t'ai aimé, surtout n'en doute pas !

Elle se pinça les lèvres afin de faire apparaitre des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle devait être crédible.

-Ce n'est pas moi c'est toi, c'est ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises une excuse aussi pourrie !

Elle fondit alors en larme et le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

-C'est la vérité, tu sais très bien que je ne te mentirais jamais. Je tiens toujours à toi, seulement ce n'est pas de la même façon qu'au début. Au fait… j'en aime une autre.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Alec serra les dents, il espérait qu'elle n'aille pas la voir pour la tuer. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il lui devait ce nom. De plus, elles étaient amies, elle ne pourrait donc pas lui en vouloir si ? Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué les filles…

-Bree, lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup.

-Bree ? Notre Bree ?

Le jeune acquiesça et la jeune femme fit mine d'abandonner.

-Je comprends, tu la connais depuis plus longtemps, vous avez vécu un tas de choses ensemble…

Alec ouvrit des yeux ronds, comment pouvait-elle se montrer si compréhensive ? Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne savait pas, une crise ! Bah non, elle acceptait… Il ne chercha néanmoins pas plus loin. Au moins c'était fait et tant mieux si elle le prenait comme ça, c'était bien plus facile. Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Encore une fois, je suis navré.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna à pas lents, il espérait qu'elle le suive, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se perde dans les bois. Mais elle fit bien plus. Elle lui attrapa le bras et il se retourna, confus. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai, il allait l'avoir sa crise.

-Ramène-moi… Le supplia-t-elle, toujours en larmes.

Alors là ! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela !

-Euh… Pardon ?

-Ramène-moi à la maison, je prendrais mes affaires, je veux rentrer chez moi… Lui avoua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle, même s'il regrettait qu'elle les quitte ainsi. Elle avait certainement besoin de consolation et sa famille était certainement la mieux placée pour ça. Il hocha donc la tête et lui tendit sa main, paume ouverte. Elle y installa la sienne et ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans la chambre de l'hybride, du moins, celle qu'elle avait eue pendant un mois et demi.

Elle fit sa valise en vitesse, il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour tout réunir. Puis, elle se posta devant le jeune homme, valise à la main. Il compris et lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main. Ils disparurent de plus belle, mais cette fois, ils réapparurent devant la maison des Cullens.

Un petit sourire vint orner les lèvres de l'adolescente. Elle était de nouveau chez elle. Elle allait revoir sa famille…

Elle se tourna vers son ancien amant et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors surtout, fais attention à toi et au moindre problème, surtout, je serais là. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire tendre.

-D'accord.

-Au revoir.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et laissa libre court à des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas vu venir. Il avait été son premier, son premier petit-ami, son premier baiser, son premier amant… Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Il avait été si présent pour elle, juste au moment où elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un. Oui, il était un des rares hommes à être en or.

Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent enfin, soit quelques minutes après. Elle se sépara de lui, lui adressa un sourire triste et pivota vers la maison où l'attendait sa famille.

Le jeune homme s'évapora et Jacob sortit sur le palier. Il courut vers elle et la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant.

-Nessie ! Enfin !

Il la serra ensuite contre lui, tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la casser en deux. Elle aussi était heureuse de le voir, mais elle aussi pouvait être blessée.

-Jacob ! Claqua une voix froide derrière le duo que Nessie reconnu comme celle de son père. Evites d'écraser ma fille s'il te plait !

-Oh !

Le quileute relâcha aussitôt sa prise et lui fit un sourire contrit.

-Désolé.

La jeune fille rit.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons !

Le brun se poussa alors pour qu'Edward puisse se retrouver face à elle. Elle ne savait pas très bien quel comportement adopter. Lui et sa mère lui avaient cachés tellement de choses… Elle était en colère, oui, furieuse même. Mais d'un autre côté, il était son père et il lui avait affreusement manqué.

Il la regarda avec des yeux tristes.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi… murmura-t-il avec hésitation.

Ce fut les mots qui déterminèrent l'attitude de l'hybride, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou en pleurant de plus belle. Edward caressa doucement son dos pour essayer de la calmer, sans résultat. C'est alors que Jasper sorti de la maison et utilisa son don sur l'adolescente qui se calme enfin et lâcha son père.

-Je suis dé…

Elle ne put en dire plus, quelqu'un venait de lui sauter brutalement dessus, lui coupant la respiration.

-Nessie, ma Nessie. Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Tu n'imagines même pas la peur que tu nous as faite à ton père et moi ! Nous étions tellement inquiets ! Oh ma chérie !

Il était certain que si Bella avait pu pleurer, cela aurait certainement ce qu'elle serait en train de faire à ce moment précis. Renesmée vit toute la famille sortir pour l'accueillir par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Quand cette dernière la lâcha, ce fut au tour de Rosalie de venir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma puce. Quant à toi !

Elle la lâcha et se retourna vivement vers Jacob.

-Espèce de sale cabot ! Avise-toi encore une fois de lui faire du mal et je te jure que tu n'auras pas de descendance !

Et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Nessie eu le bonheur d'assister de nouveau à l'une des habituelles disputes de sa marraine avec son futur fiancé sous les yeux heureux de sa famille. Elle espérait que la vie reste désormais ainsi et que plus rien ne change…

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre... Hé bien, il va falloir attendre ! Je ne vais tout de même pas gâcher le suspense, hihi ! Mais si vous relisez le prologue vous aurez certainement une petite idée de comment se déroulera la deuxième partie ;)

Mel.


End file.
